The Ultimate infinity
by raniakadum
Summary: When Hail's brother Austin died she discovered a new side of herself All her life she felt out of place, but nothing she knew could prepare her for what to come When she meets the Avengers that day
1. A new vision

(A/N)

The events in this takes place in the battle at the beginning of Civil war.

No spoilers for the movie in the chapter and probably any other chapter.

The picture up here is for my OC as i see her (if you want more pics the girl in the pic is called Jakie Evanco)

This is my first fanfic guys so please excuse me for any mistakes in here.

Oh and English isn't my mother language so I apologize for any inconvenience.

Enjoy

After a few months work Hail and Austin managed to raise enough money for their new project, she was looking forward for the day they came to one of the poor cities she's done research about to help some of the families there as much as they can.

It was after they talked to some of the families and had lunch, Hail grabbed her camera and started filming for her project and Austin's

"So Austin what are you impressions so far" said Hail with an excited voice and a grin

"Well sis I noticed that the city lacks clean drinking water so the families boil the water trying to purify it and the city also lacks...well everything"Austin said with a sad sigh lacking the enthusiasm he began with

"A lot of families don't send their children to school for lack of money or of fear for their children to get some of the numerous diseases in said schools, poorly equipped hospitals that are only prepared to handle emergencies and not very well so." He continued with a sad look as he recalled the poor state of the places they visited

"I agree, well what would you suggest to be done to improve the state of the city?" She asked with a sad sight, her mood taking a dive as she recalled the scenes as well

"Well we can raise awareness of the poor state of such cities and the people inhabiting it, i bet many people are willing to help once they know where to start" He answered getting more excited, He smiled face lighting as he continued

"I know some friends who are willing to donate for such causes and they know some as well... We are not many but it's a start, once we start and the news goes on, more people will join in..." He got very excited and started to use his hands gesturing as he spoke and moving in the spot

"...i bet within a few months we can get a lot of attention on such places, oh my god Halo imagine if we help change those people's lives with our first project" He started getting shiny eyes

"I bet mom would be very proud of us huh?" Said Hail

"Yes she would" he said holdings Hail's hand

"Ok enough chick-flicks heh let's get going so we can make it happen" she said after a couple of seconds wiping her teary eyes and smiling

"Yup after you" he said standing up and bowing

"Idiot" she said fondly as she was turning off her camera and walking with him away from the restaurant table.

Not even ten minutes later Hail fell to the ground after being pushed by the crowd of people running away from gunfire

Austin helped her up and they started running but he paused when they saw a little girl trying to help her mother -as it appears- up, he turned towards Hail and said

"Halo you go and I'll catch up with you"

"No way I'm not going alone now stop blabbing and let's go help them" she responded

"Ok.. Geez how bossy" he said running for the couple

"C'mon ma'am this way" said Hail helping the woman to her feet

"Hey sweetheart c'mere" said Austin softly scooping the kid

"Ok let's go i saw i bus near here we should be able to ca-"

"Auzi?" Said Hail worried as she turned around to see an injured Austin cradling the girl protectively, the child was Hysterically crying

"Hey lovely, easy there..i..it's ok you go to your..m..momma she needs you strong" he managed to choke out to the child trying to calm her, Hail was frozen wide-eyed

He gave the child to Hail who took her and started blankly at her

"Hey Halo snap out of it please for me" he said starting to spit blood

"W..what?" Hail said eyes starting to glow with tears

"Hail" he snapped then got her full attention, he never calls her Hail unless he is really angry and it only happened once when she kissed a boy at school and he caught her.

"Y..yes..yes"she said shaking then nodded firmly

"Take the girl and go with the woman"

"What NO..n..no what about you?!" She asked getting frantic

"I'll be on your tail gust a bit slower"

"NO no no no.. Y'r lying" she said getting hysterical

"Yes i am...look at me Halo I..i'm bleeding and I'll Y'down even i..if we got help i d..don't think they will be abel to handle such injury t..they barely are able to handle a paper cut" he said trying to joke only it wasn't half as funny as he intended as he coughed blood while talking

"NO" she shouted "no I'm not leaving you Auz" she said as she turned to the lady and told her "listen ma'am there is a bus three streets down that way d..do you think you will be able to go by yourself" she said to her with pleading eyes trying to make her understand, the woman nodded and took her child as she turned to leave but paused to say

"I'm so sorry, I'll send you help as soon as i get there" and started running hugging her daughter tight

Hail kneeled on the ground and took Austin's head in her hand as she said

"Hey Auzi stay with me big bro ok?"

"Y..yes yes I'm 'ere" said Austin smiling with a mouthful of blood

"Can you stand for me bro?" She said pleading as tears streaked her rosy cheeks

"I'll try" he said trying so stand with her help but they stopped short as a person came crashing into a pile of fruit boxes, he was wearing blue outfit with some red and some white stars and kind of a helmet , he put two fingers to his ear as he said something not clear because of the noise near by, another person came crashing through and he attacked the guy in blue, he was wearing a semi robotic suit with huge fists and a helmet with a scull on it, but the guy in blue blocked the blow and kicked the other one who landed a few feet from Hail and Austin, the guy in blue put two fingers on his ear and said something about a red wing while charging at the other guy but the fist-guy immediately shot up and took hold of Hail pointing a gun to her head

"Leave her alone you asshole" said Austin, the guy pointed his gun towards Austin and shot him in the head and started shouting to the guy in blue

"You tell them to stay back this is between you and me, or i WILL shoot her just like her boyfriend, i will you know I will"

Hail stood in his arms staring blankly at the events unfolding, the guy in blue put two fingers to his ear again and said

"Stand down, do not intervene no matter what happens, this is a hostage situation"

The fist-guy looked pleased as he said

"Now throw that shield of yours Cap"

The 'Cap' did as he said moving his shield away carefully but as soon as the shield hit the ground, the fist-guy shot him in the abdomen twice, as the bullets rang in her ear Hail felt something snap inside her, suddenly she felt a surge of warmth spread through her body as she turned towards the guy who shot her big brother, she felt all the hatred and anger and grief pour in one motion as she threw her hands at the guy, he flew backwards and hovered in midair being held by some dusty golden energy coming from Hail's stretched hands.

She felt panic raise inside her at the strange sight and her inability to recall what happened or how did it happen , but panic was quickly overcome with the strange feeling of warmth that contained her rage

In that moment she separated her hand in a ripping motion as tears ripped out of her eyes and the monster that killed her brother was ripped apart, blood exploding everywhere but not a single drop landed on Hail as every drop that comes near her evaporates by the ora of dusty gold surrounding her and moving in a boiling motion.

She slams her hands to the ground that splits under her hands and the monster falls into the crack.

Like a wave crashes on a shore, reality came crashing on her head after a couple of minutes and the weight of what she just did fell on her, she looked around and saw the 'Cap' starting at her with a mixture of awe and horror, she lookd on the ground to see Austin dead, eyes lacking the sparkle she loves and a red dot in the middle of his forehead along with a streak of blood from the bullet hole streaming down his face and a pool of blood underneath him.

She stares at the scene in front of her the crack in the ground her dead brother the monster's guts decorating the street and the 'Cap' covered in the monster's blood.

The ora surrounding her starts to calm and disappear, and as it goes away it drains her feeling of the world as it all becomes too bright to see and the last thing she sees before she is engulfed by unconsciousness is a red figure with a cape hovering in midair.

(A/N)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If u did please review , if u have any questions I'll be happy to answer

Unless they r questions to be answered in coming chapters

I intended for the chapter to be longer but I just couldn't help but end it in this spot because I want to publish it as my first chapter.

The next one will be coming soon (like in a day or so) soon

I'm a very free person so i have a lot of time to write

Tell me if you like the chapters to be like this with 1000-3000 words limit or you like them longer

And love you all please tell your friends if you like the story

This is my first time so i NEED encouragement


	2. What am I!

(A/N)

This chapter has some spoilers from Age of Ultron.

Vision was at the base with Tony, he was told that he wasn't needed for the mission to capture Crossbones, that he would be needed in more 'extreme' missions, so he chose to accompany Tony while he worked on a new suit, Although Vision wasn't Jarvis, he still enjoyed Tony's company.

They were working in silence except for Tony's jokes every now and then, but as time went Vision was starting to get a strange feeling, he didn't acknowledge it at first and kept working with Tony but after a few minutes it was getting too strong to ignore, it was like being drawn by a magnet towards something and with each passing minute it was getting stronger and stronger.

"How long have I been here Friday?" Said Tony

"Five hours twelve minutes and nineteen seconds sir"

"Ooh then I guess it's time for some rest" he said turning towards Vision while wiping his greasy hands with a towel, but he stopped when he saw Vision's vexed expression

"Hey buddy what's up?" Said Tony

Vision snapped out of where ever he was and said

"I apologize I'm just not feeling too well"

"Why what's the problem" Tony asked getting concerned because it's not common for Vision to get sick or something

"I don't know I've been getting this feeling..This revoking sensation" said Vision gesturing with his hand as he spoke

"What do you mean?" Said Tony putting the towel aside and walking towards Vision

"It's like something is drawing me somewhere...as if I should be somewhere"

"Ok is it bad.. Like..like does it hurt or something I don't know" said Tony trying to understand

"No it's just foreign" Vision responded

"Ok so..?" Tony trailed of

"I think I must go" said vision with a resigned tone

"Ok you want me to come with?"

"No it's alright I'll go alone"

"Alright just call for backup if anything happens"

"I will"

Captain Rogers and the team were to stop Crossbones from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Legos, but after they failed to stop him they hat to retrieve the object which lead to a chase inside the city and lead to involving civilians.

And that is why now Captain Rogers is standing injured in front of a very unexpected turn of events...hostage situations are not something unusual for him or the team to deal with, they have always been able to extract the hostages without or with as little as possible of losses.

But this situation took a really sharp turn when Crossbones killed an already injured civilian and threatened to kill the other just as effortlessly.

The Cap couldn't risk losing the other hostage so he decided to go along with Crossbones until the rest of the team saw a proper opportunity to intervene.

But the whole thing went out of the window when the girl started glowing and then it all got weird then scary, it all ended abruptly just like it started...he would have thought it was a hallucination if it wasn't for the crack in the ground or Crossbones guts decorating the street.

When the girl fainted he stood awe stricken until the pain in his abdomen reminded him of reality, he blinked a couple of times shook his head, looked at the sky that was clear of the dark clouds that were there moments ago when the girl did

-whatever it was she did-, his vision was blurry from the blood loss but he could make out a red figure floating...Vision, it was Vision.

"Vision?!" Steve asked surprised and mystified

"Captain Rogers" Vision acknowledged him

"What are you doing here I thought you stayed with Tony at the base, is something wrong?" Said Steve worried

"No nothing is wrong it's a long story...what happened here Captain, you are injured"

Said Vision in a worried tone

"That's a long story as well" said Steve with a chuckle, he put two fingers to his ear and said with a tired sigh "have you retrieved the weapon?"

"Yes the weapon is secured, no casualties" said Natasha

"Ok then we're done here, meet at the Quinn jet" he said and turned towards Vision who was on the ground now starting at the girl from earlier

"Vision you carry her to the jet because i can't, but be careful she is dangerous..we have to take her to the base figure out what...that was" he said gesturing the pool of guts and the crack.

"Of course, do you require my assistance to get to the jet?"

"No thanks, I can manage" said Steve, vision nodded and proceeded towards the girl.

When Vision arrived at the place the revoking force was coming from, he saw a girl that couldn't be more than twenty, unconscious on the ground, and an injured Steve staring at her.

After a few moments he realized that the force and the feeling from before, was coming from that girl, it was so strange that even when he arrived at the scene..he still felt that force commanding him to get closer.

After he spoke to Cap, he did as he was asked and took the girl to the jet, all while still getting that feeling, he also sensed power surging through her body, it was in a way similar to the power he felt when he was born, when he first was conscious, when he felt the Mind stone.

It was the same kind of power...great, overwhelming yet calming.

They sat in the jet in silence except for the team's report about the mission while Natasha took care of Cap's injury, they asked him what happened but he was too tired to go through the story with them then with Tony when they arrived.

After arriving at the Avengers base Steve filled them in on the story, they were all surprised, Tony turned towards the monitors and said

"Friday gimme everything on that girl"

"Her name is Hail Grace Cassidy, almost nineteen years old... She's got a very impressive history: she was a grade A kid in school skipped many grades, graduated at the age of fourteen, attended Stanford university, majored in Computer science.

Her birth records are interesting, no listed father, an older brother: Austin Cassidy twenty-four years old and he does have a listed father.

Her mother got divorced before she was born and died given birth to her...no information on the delivery except that it was a natural birth in her house and few stories from the nuns were present at the time"

"Huh what stories?" Said Tony interested

"Well one of the nuns supposedly got blind after witnessing the child's birth and others say that the child was only conceived for two months before being born into a very healthy child"

"Oookaay so what do we have ourselves a female Jesus?" said Tony trying to be his usual sarcastic self only to be met by straight faces "tough crowd" he said with a huff.

" ,I believe the power i was sensing earlier was from that girl" said Vision

"What power?" Said Wanda

Vision told them about the force that brought him to the scene in the first place, they discussed some theories they had but little did they know that they didn't even get close to knowing the truth about Hail.

She felt so disoriented light headed, and very drained like she just ran around the planet a thousand times, the feeling wasn't just physical it was very deep.

She opened her eyes to see only white, she freaked out a little before her eyes started adjusting and realized that she was lying on a bed and staring at a white sealing, she was in a room all white with one transparent wall she assumed to be glass, the room was neither cold nor hot it was very comfortable and she would have been happy to spend a day reading books and drinking hot chocolate out of her favorite mug that had 'he is an idiot' written on it with a finger pointing to the side like the one Auz had 'she is an idiot' on it with a finger pointing in the opposite direction.

But not today, today this room felt like a prison cell that as only getting smaller by the second, today her brother died...the one she shares -shared- everything with, who freaked out when she got even a paper cut, who cried like a girl when one day she abruptly fainted and stayed unconscious for a week, who scared away any possible boyfriend or anyone who looked at his sister wrong, her overprotective dorky big brother.

But he didn't die...he was killed and she killed the monster responsible, she killed a person, she -who can't even kill an ant- killed a person...it doesn't matter that he was a monster, that he deserved to die, she killed him, and she didn't even know how she did what she did, it all happened so fast and yet she can remember every detail, every second, every feeling she had, every emotion that drove her to do what she did.

But when was it that she was some super powered girl, she was only Hail the weird girl at school that didn't have any friends, sure she did have some strange abilities like being abel to read a page instantly just by scanning it with a mere look, and she can calculate numbers faster than a computer... But she heard about people who had the ability to read fast and there was that one guy she saw on YouTube that was faster than the computer with numbers so she wasn't anything special...true her abilities freaked out some people but others thought it was cool, so she didn't give it much thought...she always had Auzi, he was so understanding that he could know what she means by the look in her eyes or the tiny expressions on her face and he wasn't scared by her abilities, he was happy for her and supportive of her all her life, she didn't have a mom and a dad like other kids but she had a family, Austin was her family and now that she lost him...she lost everything.

Austin was gone...forever, and now she was alone.

She started breathing hard and fast and she got up from the bed started walking in circles trying to calm herself but with no avail, she only breathed harder and faster but the air still wasn't enough, she started sweating, she was hyperventilating.

When she looked up as a desperate attempt for control she saw a bunch of people jogging towards the room she was in, she couldn't summon the concentration to see if she recognized any of them.

"Hey hey hey easy there" said the shorter one, but they kept their distance as if she was a bomb and they are scared that she would go off.

But one of them advanced towards her...He was different than the rest, he had red skin and some fabric was dangling from his shoulders to his back..she recognized him as the red figure she saw earlier before she fainted.

She raised her eyes to meet his but once she met them she was frozen...a rush of images and sounds started displaying before her, then it started organizing as if being played in order...first it was just a voice saying

"Ok buddy you're all set, let's give it a try..hello Jarvis this is Tony"

"Hello sir" said an accented voice steadily

It kept going like this being only sounds then images started showing and soon they became continuous like a video from a camera. It was like that for years, some blabbing from Tony -which she became to know very well- and some requests like looking for info or managing the suits or helping Miss Pots with the company...she became to know everything about Tony by seeing,hearing,doing what Jarvis did as if living like him which was boring most of the time, and then it got strange...Tony was working with Banner to create Ultron and after they went to the victory party for retrieving Loki's scepter Ultron began to say something and suddenly it was two forms of consciousness she was living in, one was Jarvis's and the other she assumed to be Ultron's it was very strange, it was like being two beings at the same time, having different thoughts and views of the surroundings, Jarvis was this calm and collected one and Ultron was confused and enraged, after Ultron attacked Jarvis, Jarvis's consciousness was like temporarily shut down and it was only Ultron and with him the memories were not as clear or continuous as it was with Jarvis, as if they were not complete...with Jarvis she could see exactly what he saw and did but with Ultron there was some missing spots it was so uncomfortable and confusing for Hail.

But then when Jarvis was back everything changed...when Tony and Banner started to put Jarvis into the body that had most of Ultron in it both consciousnesses faded and for a while there was nothing before a surge of energy flew in her and she could see and hear again, along with those came a sense of fear... For the first time since this weird thing started she could feel something, it was different than the confusion and rage from Ultron even his fear, it was like what she normally felt and the feeling of warmth from when her brother died was present as well only it was lighter, the body she was getting the consciousness from flew forward towards Thor who threw him into a window and went right through it smashing it then stopped... she saw a reflection of the body, it was red and it looked like the person she saw long ago before she got sucked into this weird mess.

After that she learned that the person was called Vision and that he was what came out of putting all of Jarvis and most of Ultron which explained the trip she had with both and why Jarvis was more clear.

Events unfolded in front of her and she was feeling everything Vision felt and seeing what he saw and seeing his thoughts as if they were her own.

She lived what he lived this past year until the moment their eyes met and then it all ended.

She blinked a couple of times until her eyes adjusted to her surroundings to find herself kneeling on all fours.

She looks up to see the people still standing there only now she recognized them all as Natasha, Wanda, Tony, and the person who took two bullets for her that day Steve, Sam...and finally she saw Vision kneeling on the floor on one knee holding a hand out to the rest as if to say he is alright.

She was so confused...what she just lived felt like years and yet what she is seeing now tells her that it only been moments because they are all still standing staring from distance some at her some at Vision and she is still in the same room only kneeling in the same spot she was in before she went to lala land.

They were discussing their theories about Hail and Vision was listening without adding or commenting anything, then suddenly he sensed something from the room where they put Hail, ha turned towards them and said

"Something is happening to Hail" then went there not waiting for their response.

He found her walking in circles frantically and breathing hard and fast, he kept advancing in her direction when everyone else stopped but then he stopped because of what happened when she met his eyes with hers.

He felt like he was removed from his body and thrown into another, he lived parts of Hail's life as if thought he was the one to live it only without the ability to control anything, he saw what she saw felt what she felt...it went on for what felt like ten to twelve years, he witnessed her graduation felt her pride and happiness and hope, he felt her grief for her brother, he witnessed most of her life but not all of it... All while he got the feeling he always gets from the Mind stone only amplified ten fold or more.

He saw most of her life leading to the moment their eyes met where it all stopped and he was himself again. The force that kept on pulling him stopped but he still sensed the energy she was omitting...he opened his eyes to see himself kneeling on one knee and her kneeling on both, his friends worried looks.

He held out his hand to assure them he was alright then stood up.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Tony worried and slightly afraid

"Hard to put in words" said Vision

"What the heck was that?!" Asked Hail frantically, She was very scared.

"And why have you locked me here, let me out...where is the door I want to get out LET ME OUT" she shouted after looking for the door and not finding it.

"Just calm down take it easy"

"You want me to calm down! My brother just DIED and you want me to calm down... I KILLED a guy and I don't even know HOW and you want me to 'take it easy' I'm sorry Steve but I don't see anything calming about THIS FRECKING SITUATION" she shouted hysterically then held her head in her hand and broke down on the floor started sobbing and rocking herself.

Suddenly the glass wall of her room shattered and she didn't even notice and kept on crying, Wanda went to her side and sat beside her on the floor putting an arm around her reassuringly, Hail flinched at her touch at first but then she let Wanda hold her while she cried even harder.

Wanda rubbed circles on her back and murmured 'shhhh' and 'it's ok' softly.

Eventually Hail calmed down a little and her sobbing was reduced to soft noises and sniffs.

Everyone was still holding their ground watching in silence, after several minutes Hail lifted her head her eyes bloodshot and puffy her nose red like her cheeks, she looked at Wanda and put a hand on hers smiled and nodded then said

"Thank you Wanda, I'm very sorry for Pietro" she said, knowing that Wanda knew how she felt from experience.

Wanda smiled in return but then her face was changed into an expression of confusion

"How did you..." She trailed off

"It's what happened a while ago, i saw and knew everything Vision does" she paused then looked up towards Vision "I assume the same thing happened to him"

"It did" Vision acknowledged

"So that's how you knew my name" said Steve, and she nodded

"Ok so now that you're all cool can you please explain for us what on on earth happened" said Tony earning himself a glare from Wanda and Natasha who was advancing towards Hail, Nat and Wanda helped her to her feet and followed the men to the main room where she sat on the sofa twiddling with her fingers nervously as she started speaking

"I don't know what happened, I mean some strange stuff did happen to me when i was younger but nothing like that...like this one time after my dog died I didn't eat or drink or even sleep for almost a week and i was fine...I didn't even lose weight, we didn't really put it under a microscope we just added it to the pile of things that don't make sense about my life"

"And does that 'pile' contain you birth by any chance" said Tony

"How...never mind" she said with a huff then shook her head put her face in her hands then looked up "yes it does...a lot of stuff about my birth don't make sense...in fact not just my birth...you see my mom and dad didn't want children until Austin was like seven years old or so but then poof my mom was pregnant so she and dad got divorced because he thought she was you know...cheating on him...the thing is that mom wasn't and she and dad didn't even you know...in months at the time so mom was lost and scared, she started going to church and stuff and after only two months of pregnancy she delivered and died doing so and i was a completely healthy child had no health problems at all not then and not growing up...and my birth...well sister Laura got blind and she was the one to do the delivery thingy...sister Linsey rest her soul swore that i was glowing when i came out but nobody believed her and so neither did we, she was an old religious woman so it may had been something of her imagination you know and she raised me and Austin took us to church and all...she was nice" she paused looked down then up again " but I'm starting to gather it wasn't a part of her imagination was it?" She said she said then put her head in her hands "God...what am i?"

Natasha and Wanda put hands on her shoulder to shoulders to show support and Wanda squeezed her shoulder lightly

"It's all ok...we got a spare bedroom well spare floor actually..anyway you can stay at any room you like until we figure out what you're case is" said Tony then he paused "and sorry about your brother" he said in a serious tone

"Thanks" she said with a sad smile and a node

Wanda and Nat lead her to the rooms and she chose the one with a lot of windows

Nat put a hand on her shoulder then smiled and left her with Wanda

"So how do you like your new room?" Said Wanda with an expectant smile

"It's lovely" said Hail

"Ok so the bathroom is at the end of the hallway and you can use my clothes until we get you new ones" said Wanda

"Thank you, I really appreciate what you've done for me...it means a lot" said Hail

"No problem...my room it the one with the red door if you need anything" she said and then she left with a smile

Wanda went to her room closed the door and sat on the bed.

She put her hand on her pocket where she keeps a picture of Pietro, she took the picture out of her pocket and looked at it while crying silently.

She was trying her best to help Hail because she knows what it's like to lose a brother, and she knows how the hole inside her can never be filled.

No matter how many times she smiles or laughs she still feels that stabbing pain of the loss of her other half...the one she always had even when she had no one.

The picture was one from when they were nine years old they were dressed in the same pjs and made the same pose for the camera, their mom took the picture for them in early morning while their dad was at work.

They were happy then, but now she was alone.

Hopefully she would be able to lessen the pain for Hail, having lived the life she did she didn't won't anyone else to feel such pain especially not Hail.

(A/N)

I hope you liked it

This one is much longer than the first cuz I didn't see a good place to end it until now.

I hope the whole thing with the different povs isn't confusing for you or the Jarvis/Ultron thing as well

If you liked it please review and recommend

Thanx


	3. New home, new life

(A/N)

Hey guys, so this chapter has some fun stuff in it, making up for the sadness in previous chapters..I hope you enjoy it

A new residence is something Hail got used to growing up, she and Austin moved constantly and the longest time they spent in one place was when sister Linsey took them...they lived with her until she died when Hail was five...and from then on they started moving a lot, first one of the other nuns took them in for some time then another one then another and so, until Austin was eighteen when he took Hail and they went to live on their own.

Despite them moving constantly, Hail didn't mind because to her 'Home' wasn't a nice little house with a little white fence and some neighbors she talked to every morning, for Hail Home was wherever Austin was.

She didn't have friends nor did she have any family but Austin, he was her best friend, her father and her idiot big brother...for her as long as she had Auz, she had everything...she never considered the possibility that one day he will be gone or even the possibility that he would one day get married and have another family and other responsibilities, other than her, for her... Austin was everything and she knew she was everything for him too, she knew that it was extremely selfish of her but she thought of it all the same.

And now here she was sitting on a bed in a yet new residence but with one major difference, now she was alone...she knew that she couldn't let her grief get the best of her because she saw that the results were catastrophic, and she knew that she had to 'move on' and that 'life hasn't ended' but hasn't it?, what did she have left that was worth living for...whatever little things she had left were only a painful reminder of Austin's death and the emptiness he left her with.

She wiped her tears away and stood up shook her head and decided that sitting around whining wasn't doing her any good, she looked around the room started exploring her new place..the room was light gold with some shiny chocolate brown at the frame of the sealing, a king size bed in the middle and a glass wall/window that had a wonderful view of the green land surrounding the facility. It was bigger and fancier than any room she ever had and even some apartments. She picked up a remote controller and pressed one of the buttons..a giant tv descended from the sealing, she eyed the controller with an impressed 'huh' and flipped it a couple of times before she sat near the windows while some music played on the tv, it's been four hours since Wanda left her here and it was now very dark outside, she looked at the clock to see it was almost eleven pm.

She closed her eyes and sat with her head resting on the tip of the chair, she cleared her mind of all thought and tried to relax...after a few minutes of relaxation she started sensing something, it was that exact feeling she had earlier today only much calmer, when she concentrated hard enough she felt it's warmth once more but in a calming peaceful way that made her relax, only to look at her hands and see them glowing with this dusty gold force similar to the way Wanda has this red force glowing in and around her hands she recalled seeing through Vision's eyes, she freaked out a little but tried to calm herself so that she could see what this force does and what is the extent of her abilities but her curiosity was outmatched by her fear of what she did that day and it was yet another painful reminder of her loss...so she let go of the power by severing the connection she had with the warmth inside of her and as soon as she did, the gleam faded into nothing.

She got up and straightened her clothes that -only now she noticed- had some blood drops...Austin's blood, she immediately took her top off and threw it across the room where it landed a few feet away, she stared in horror as it moved a little and then something crawled from under it, once she saw it, all blood drained from her face..

Everyone was doing what they normally did at this hour in the night...Tony was working on his suits while chatting with Friday, Steve was reading a book, Wanda was at her room most likely reading a book as well, Vision was also reading a book at the sitting room with Steve, and Natasha was asleep.

But suddenly all the peace was shattered when they heard a high pitched scream coming from Hail's room...they all moved at once: Steve and Vision threw their books at the sofa besides them, Tony took off after them with his wrench still in hand, Wanda flung her door open with her powers and Natasha woke up clinging to the gun she had under her pillow as they all ran towards the source of the sound...to be met by a horrified Hail pressing her back to her window and looking at something on the ground only 6 feet from her, it was a spider.

"What's wrong, what happened" asked Steve in an urgent tone

"I..i..i...iiit's a spider!" Said Hail terrified, and as soon as the words left her mouth the palm-sized spider advanced towards her and she backed away even harder against the glass, when the spider was only centimeters away she suddenly went right through the glass the exact same way vision does and fell out of the building..

They all moved forward trying to catch her but to no success, Vision flew right after her through the glass in the same fashion and caught her mid-fall, she wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face there holding onto him for dear life while he flew her back to the room and they both went through the window the same way they got out. When he landed back in the room she was still clinging to him, he looked at the back of her head telling her "It's alright you're safe, you can open your eyes now" while setting her down

She did as told but once she glanced at the ground and the spider was still there, she hid behind Vision clinging to his clothes -a black long sleeved shirt- and burying her face in his shoulder "he's still here!" She whined like a little girl

"Would you like me to exterminate the arthropod" said vision

"N..no g..just get him out of here please" she said as she let go of his clothes but stayed close.

"Of course" he responded advancing towards the spider, he handled him carefully with both hands "can you open the window?" He asked her

She nodded advancing carefully towards the window walking sideways while keeping her eyes on the spider anticipating an attack any minute, until she reached the window and opened it, she immediately backed away as Vision flew out of the window with the mighty beast in his hands, once he was safely outside she relaxed a bit, slumping her back against the wall, she turned around to see them all staring in awe at the dramatic scene she just pulled, she blushed slightly and said "hi" waiving her hand.

"Uh..hi" said Tony, while Steve cleared his throat and looked down...she cocked an eyebrow in confusion then looked at herself to see that she didn't have anything but a bra as a top, her cheeks burned red and she immediately clutched the blanket to herself, they stood in awkward silence for a while until Natasha said

"Yeah so no one is dying" she said in mocking enthusiasm "good night" she said tiredly, they all retreated awkwardly saying 'good night' to her and each other.

A minute later Vision returned through the window to find her sitting on her bed still wearing only her bra, she immediately hugged the blanket.

"Could you maybe I don't know, knock!" She said sarcastically with a slightly angry tone, how many times would she get busted while in her undies today!

"I apologize" he said "but I thought since I flew through a window..." He trailed off flying back out the window, she watched interested to see what he will do.

He hovered outside the room and knocked twice on the window, she chuckled and said "get in" still hugging the blanket "so you took care of him" she said after he landed inside the room

"Yes, he won't be a bother to you any more" he said with his steady accented voice

"Thank you" she said "for that and...um saving my life and all you know" she said awkwardly

"Of course" he nodded, she patted the bed beside her and he looked at her with his head tipped to the side, confused.

She laughed and said "it means join me sitting"

"Oh" he said then sat at the spot the patted "so why is it that you are so afraid of him, you know that he can't possibly hurt you?, he isn't of a poisonous kind" He said

"It's uh...I know it's just uh..." She said then her eyebrows grew close in suspicion "I thought you knew everything about my life, having lived it the way i lived yours and Jarvis's...you know from that weird thingy earlier today" she said pointing her thumb back

"I didn't live your entire life..only about ten to twelve years of it, most of what I witnessed were essential events and delightful memories"

"Oh..yeah this definitely isn't a delightful memory" she said nodding

"I do not wish to bring unpleasant memories back to you...you don't have to tell me if you don't want" he said

"No it's ok" she said twiddling her fingers nervously "when i was nine, some kids at school decided to prank me, you know..me being the weird...freak of that school...well and every other school, i was the youngest in the class and they didn't welcome me so they chose a friendly way of showing me so...one day after science class a girl approached me and for the first time it wasn't to say something mean or to say 'weirdo', she told me that the science lab will be empty during gymnastics class so the girls decided to sit their and chat, she invited me to come with so they could 'get to know me'...i was really excited to get to know some girls and have friends, I didn't know kids could be anything but mean, anyway when we went to the lab after we sneaked from the gymnastics -which was my first time sneaking out of a class but I didn't protest because the opportunity to have friends was too good to pass- we went to the lab and we got in some of the girls separated from the group and went to another section of the lab while the others talked to me and asked me some questions, i was answering them enthusiastically and having the time of my life, but suddenly they started retreating as the other group of girls came back with the spiders container that had about 30 of the non poisonous spiders, I look at them mystified and said "I don't think we are allowed to do that without the teacher" nervously

One of the ones i was talking to turned towards me "relax 'Halo'" she used my brother's nickname for me mockingly "don't be a chicken"

I frowned at her and looked at the others to see them have opened the container and tipped it so that all the spiders were crawling out, they all exchanged a look and ran out of the lab and locked it from the outside, I started calling for them and they only giggled, after a few minutes i gave up and sat at the corner of the lab on top of a chair then I cried a little...um a lot, some of the spiders started to climb the chair so I jumped up and ran across the lab and whenever I settle somewhere they follow me...after a few hours i gave up and sat on the ground at a corner and sobbed my eyes out...i stayed at the lab for a day and a half until Auzi found me, he was petrified he said he thought I was kidnapped or something, said he was looking for me all the time, then hugged a traumatized me and took me home...later I learned that the girls that pranked me didn't plan to keep me there for the weekend only they got busted that they sneaked out of the gymnastics and were so scared that they forgot about me...yeah so that is how I spent one of the best weekends in my life" she explained

"I'm sorry" he said

"Yeah well that's how my school mates dealt with weirdos like me, I wasn't the only weirdo but i was the weirdest, you know being able to deal with numbers so fast and read so fast among other things, some were jealous and that was how they showed it"

She said with a slightly sad tone

"I don't find you 'weird' I believe the term unique fits you best" he said

"Thank you" she said, touched

"No need to thank me" he said

"It's so strange" she said

"What is?"

"Our talk..you see when people who only recently met each other, they...chat, talk about their life ask questions about the other...but I know your whole life, you know most of mine, so what can we possibly talk about"

"We can figure that out later, i can see that you are tired, you should go to sleep"

"Huh..sleep" she said sadly

"What is it"

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep anytime soon" se said shaking her head and looking down

"I'm truly sorry about the events that took place today" he said in a low tone, She only nodded still looking down

"Do you need anything?" He said

"No, thanks" she said and he stood up preparing to leave then she said "um actually there is one thing" she said bashfully, he looked at her waiting for her to continue "i...uh...my clothes are b..blood stained, and I don't have anything to wear, Wanda offered me to use her clothes until I buy new ones but she's asleep now and I don't have anything to spend the night with" she said in a barely audible voice, face turning bright red "so can I borrow one of your shirts until Wanda wakes up so i can use some of hers" she said in an even lower voice

"Yes of course" he said without hesitation "give me a moment" then he went right through the ground, not a minute later he was back holding a black long sleeved shirt similar to the one he was wearing only it had a V shaped neck while the one he had on had a normal round neck

"There" he held it towards her

She carefully got off the bed still clutching the blanket and took the shirt and nodded with a "thanks" face burning red

"Of course" he said "good night" he turned to leave then stopped and turned back again "and...please try to sleep" then he left but not before he saw her smile and nod while saying "I'll try"

When he left she sighed and let go of the blanket and looked up, for the first time noticing that the tv was still hanging from the sealing and was still on but was mute

She turned the volume up and lied on the bed after she tucked the shirt on the nightstand, she left her bloodied shirt on the ground and tried not to look at it.

after looking for a couple of minutes for something good to watch, she finally settled on 'How to train your dragon 2', she had seen the first one but was busy with college stuff when the second one came out...she shed a few tears at the movie and when it was over she lowered the volume -but didn't turn the tv off hoping the noise would make her feel less lonely- and tried to keep her word to Vision by trying to sleep...she drifted off only to wake up after an hour startled by a nightmare, clutching the pillow tight she closed her eyes and drifted off again, and again she woke up after an hour and a half.

She didn't try to sleep again, the sun was almost out and she wasn't looking forward to having another nightmare.

Sitting up she put on Vision's shirt she observed herself in the mirror, she looked ridiculous like she was wearing a tent, she chuckled and turned around heading for the door holding the doorknob with her sleeve-covered hand...she was much smaller than Vision, the shirt fit him so well while for her, the sleeves were too long she looked like an octopus and the shirt was so large it was hanging loosely on her tiny figure, one of her shoulders was showing through the neck of the shirt.

She was headed for the bathroom that was according to Wanda at the end of the hallway, she was surprised at how long the hallway was, she had chosen one of the rooms at the beginning of the hallway so she didn't realize how long it was...she did see some of it through Vision's eyes but not a lot because Vision liked to use his own personal elevator flying right through sealings and floors.

The bathroom was huge 'man this place is ginormous' she thought to herself, the bathroom could fit six full grown men sleeping on the floor comfortably...after taking a nice hot shower for an hour, she returned to her room, by then the sun was starting to rise so she sat at the window watching the sunrise, she saw Steve walking out of the building with a bottle of water in his hand, she remembered from what she saw through Vision that Steve woke up early, watched the sunrise then went for a jog.

She stood up and left her room she assumed the elevator would be on the other end of the hallway knowing the bathroom was on that end so after she found it, she headed for the ground floor and left the building heading towards Steve.

He was getting up from the bench he was sitting on and preparing for the jog.

She hurried her pace so she could stop him knowing that if he started, she had no hope of catching him.

When she reached him she held out a hand waving, "Captain" she said

He stopped and turned towards her, she felt so small standing beside his giant figure even smaller than she felt standing beside Vision but she waved it off because she had an important thing to say "morning Cap"

"Good morning" he said in an optimistic voice

"Um...i..thank you...thank you for what you did yesterday...y..you took two bullets for me and...really..thank you very much for that...and sorry for snapping at you...it was very rude...especially considering that you risked your life for me...I really had a lot dropped on my head and the whole thing with my..with Austin and the strange thing well things that happened to me so...yeah, I'm really sorry for that, and I appreciate what you did, I don't know how I can repay you for that...and...and sorry for calling you Steve..Captain" she said apologetically

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize, I know what it's like to have that much dropped on your head at once" he said with a faraway look in his eyes, she knew that he was talking about waking from the ice "and of course you are welcome...I am very sorry about Austin, and for involving you in the whole mess, I didn't notice you and Austin being there.." He said she wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault -she and Austin were out of his sight, they were behind a pile of boxes that were knocked away when Cap kicked Crossbones throwing him into them- but he didn't give her the chance when he changed the subject "and you can call me Steve, all my friends call me that..or Cap" he said with a smile and a playful tone.

She smiled heartedly, he just called her a friend "thank you" she said then frowned " I'm feeling repetitive"

He chuckled and said "want to join me on my morning jog?"

"Absolutely" she said, very excited "hope I'll be able to keep up" she said with a nervous laugh

"Hope I will be able to keep up" he said

She highly doubted that she would beat him but she didn't protest, raising her long sleeves out out the way and stretching like she was going to run a marathon she was preparing for the jog, Steve laughed at her silliness and she chuckled as well before they started slowly and then gradually picked their pace

"So where would you like to go" said Steve

"I have no idea, I know nothing about this place except that it looked gorgeous from my window, and Vision doesn't go out so often so I didn't see much in his head...that...came out weirder than I intended"

Steve laughed heartedly "yes it did" he said, and she blushed a little.

They made two laps around the base and with each lap they picked up their pace a little more, Hail was very surprised that so far she didn't break as much as a sweat...before -when she jogged from time to time with Auzi after they allowed themselves a little treat of ice cream or had pizza- she would have been sweating buckets by now because the base was gigantic and they have been going faster and faster, but she was still able to keep up easily.

"Told you I'd be the one having trouble keeping up" Steve said

"I don't know weather to be freaked out or impressed" she said nervously

"Heh...tell you what, let's make this a bit interesting, you see that pine tree..the tall one in the middle" she nodded "whoever gets there last owes the other dinner today"

She didn't have time to say that she was broke at the moment -having left her money and stuff back in Lagos- because once he said his piece he sprinted forward super speed, she was left to stare wide eyed...but then the now-familiar warmth started making itself present...she was left to decide whether to listen to her fear of the powers she possessed or her pride and refusing to lose the bet.

Pride won the battle and she reached for the warmth within her -like she did briefly before she freaked out and severed the connection yesterday- once she was in touch with it she felt a surge of power flow through her veins and muscles and every cell in her body as she sprinted forward she reached Steve then left him eating her dust as she reached the pine tree and passed at by several meters before she was able to stop.

When she did finally stop, she felt a bit tired and light headed, she started towards the tree where Steve was now waiting for her, as she got closer she started feeling a bit dizzy and breath a bit hard.

"Wow, what was that back there" he said impressed and breathing a bit hard himself

"I know ri-" she didn't finish as she fainted on the ground with a smile on her face like a happy drunk

"Hail" he said as he darted forward holding her head and shaking her gently trying to wake her up "Hail..hey, wake up" but she didn't so he carried her back to the base, just as he opened the door...Vision was descending through the sealing, Steve sat her on the couch and Vision hurried towards them "what happened to her" he said, worried

"I don't know...we were jogging then she fainted"

"I felt a power spike...was that her"

"I guess...she went like this.."he said gesturing with his hands "super speed...passed me and the finish line by several feet before she stopped"

"I thought you said you were jogging...what finish line?" He said, suspicious

"You caught that didn't you?...yes we were jogging but then had a bet for whoever wins is invited to dinner by the other" he said bashfully

"Mornin sunshine" said Tony interrupting them

"Good morning" they both responded

"Wsap with the funeral scene..."he said then glanced at where Vision was looking and paused "what happened to her"

"Ask Captain Rogers" said Vision

"Thanks" said Steve, annoyed "she fainted after going missile like while we were racing"

"Friday is she alright?" Said Tony

"Yes, boss...she's just sleeping" Friday responded

"Huh...why didn't I think of that"

"Cuz you're old school Steve" said Natasha out of nowhere, walking into the room as she said "morning"

"Morning" said Tony, "good morning" said Vision and Steve

"What's up with the funeral scene" she said

"That is exactly what I said" said Tony, a bit surprised "Steve killed Hail" he said, dead serious

"What" Nat said, doing a double take

"Cap here was racing with her then she went Supergirl and fainted"

"Who fainted" said Wanda

"Hail" said Vision "I believe she used her powers to defeat Captain Rogers, and got overwhelmed, like yesterday", Wanda looked worried but couldn't voice her worries as Tony jumped in

"And did she win?" Steve nodded "woohoo burn" said Tony laughing

"What was the prize?..I don't think she would go through that much trouble without something worth it" said Nat while fixing coffee

"Dinner" said Steve

"Well the girl sure likes her stomach" said Tony

"Yeah no kidding" Nat said

Vision and Wanda sat on each side of Hail while Steve headed for a shower leaving breakfast duty to Tony and Natasha

When breakfast was almost done and the smell of bacon and egg filled the room, hail made some happy noises while she was asleep.

"Hmmf" she whined as she stretched her hands and feet catching Vision face with a fist but missing Wanda, the moment she hit Vision, she stood up startled and put her hans on her mouth gasping "I'm so sorry...oh my god are you hurt?!"

"No I'm alright...are you?" He said

"Yeah of course why wouldn't i..." She said then paused, remembering "oh...um yes hehe, sorry I got carried away, I really didn't want to lose that bet" she blushed

"Yeah apparently" said Nat

"You know you could have asked for food or went to the kitchen and grabbed a bite...it's not like we would starve you" said Steve walking in with a towel drying his hair

"Um..it's not about food.." She said, face burning red while she moved her foot nervously "i..um..left all my stuff...and money back at Lagos..so I didn't have money to buy you dinner if I lost" she said blushing even more

"Oh, i di-" Steve started but Tony cut in

"About that" he said holding a credit card out for her "there...you and the girls buy what you want...you look ridiculous in that tent you're wearing" he said with a huff of laughter, Vision looked offended, Steve and Natasha chuckled, Wanda looked excited and said "when do we leave?"

"Woh...why don't you have some breakfast first..the girl just fainted, let her stuff her face first then you go" said Tony

They headed for the table so they all could 'stuff their faces' except for Vision who sat on the couch with a book in his hand.

(A/N)

So, I hope you enjoyed it

If you did review and recommend...because it's my first story, I don't have many people who know that I write...so please 'help me spread the word' lol

The next chapter won't be far behind..I'm already working on it


	4. A struggle with loneliness

After 'stuffing her face', Hail went back to her room preparing herself for the shopping trip...she didn't know how to feel about it, she never went 'shopping' before -the stuff she needed, she had Auz grab for her..like when her jeans or tops get worn out she simply asked Auz to grab her a pair of jeans or a shirt, she wasn't one to care about wardrobe, she just wore what she found in front of her or what she felt comfortable wearing. And when she needed new undies, she would go grab them herself on her way to do another task, so she never really made a visit to the mall or someplace just for the purpose of shopping, her appearance was the last of her concerns- but she had a feeling that Nat and Wanda had other plans in mind -they both always looked perfect even during the fights she saw through Visions eyes 'how is that even possible' she thought to herself- so she knew that they were going to try doing the same with her 'yeah good luck with that'.

She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and adjusted Vision's shirt so her shoulder wasn't peaking through the shirt's neck, raising her sleeves and putting the credit card Tony gave her into her back pocket, she left the room.

After breakfast, Steve and Tony went to the gym for some workout..although Vision doesn't need workout he still joined them, normally Nat and Wanda would be joining them but today they were going with Hail shopping.

When the elevator reached ground level and the door opened, Hail was greeted by gorgeous looking Natasha and Wanda, both wearing their favorite colors: black for Nat and red for Wanda, and Hail was standing like a stick in the mud only wearing a tent...she knew she could ask Wanda for something good to wear, but she thought there was no need since she already had something to cover her till they got the new clothes, and besides..the shirt she was wearing was really comfortable so she didn't really mind.

They both turned towards her hearing the beep of the elevator door opening, she blushed a little from the attention but advanced towards them

"So ready?" Asked Nat, Hail nodded, and they leaved the facility taking one of Tony's expensive cars, Hail wasn't some car expert but she recognized the one they took as an Audi...Well he had more than one Audi, and they took the silver one since it had four seats.

They parked the car in front of Gucci, got her some fancy clothes, although she told them that she didn't like skirts and dresses...they insisted on her taking at least three skirts and a dress, promising her a visit to adidas for her to buy all the comfortable clothes she wanted...but for now she was their barbie to dress.

Wanda and Nat were deciding Whether to buy red or black tops, when Hail finally chose the color she wanted -instead of whining about how clothes were uncomfortable or that some of them were too bold- and she chose gold, for some reason she liked tan gold, like the color of the ora of power she has.

After a long day of shopping and then visiting the hair salon and giving Hail a nice haircut. They returned to the base, Hail looked so beautiful, her hair was done and she wore a short dress of the color she likes, with some high heels -which she had a bit of trouble walking with- and light makeup going with her outfit.

The girls were grinning happily at her final appearance like they just won some prize...and to be honest she was liking her appearance as well.

They walked in, Nat and Wanda carried all the shopping bags, not allowing her to carry them so that the guys could see her fully and congratulate them for their work,

Tony was doing something with his tablet and Steve was sketching, Vision was reading a book-as always-, but once the girls walked in, they all looked up at them then eyes darting towards Hail.

"So how do you like our barbie" said Nat expectantly, Steve was frozen silent, Tony stood up and advanced towards them then said "who is this and what did you do to Hail" in a serious tone, making her blush and look down at her hands clasped in front of her, but they all missed the way Vision swallowed looking up from his book upon seeing her.

"I know right?!" Said Nat, advancing with Wanda towards the elevator to put the shopping bags in it

"You fixed dinner?!" Said Wanda disappointed

"Um, yeah" said Steve innocently

"But we brought sushi" said Wanda

"Huh well sushi wins where is it?" said Tony rubbing his hands together

They went on talking about food, Hail sighed relieved that their attention was finally off of her, she turned towards Vision to find him still staring at her, she stiffened again and waved at him, mouthing 'hi', he waved back but didn't take his eyes off her, she flushed and started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze so she went towards the elevator telling the others that she was going to her room to change this 'doll dress'.

When she got to her floor she took the bags out of the elevator to her room then closed the door and slumped against it sighing, relieved and tired 'I definitely wasn't missing on anything when I didn't go shopping' she thought to herself.

After emptying the bags and tucking her new stuff in the closet, she changed into a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, then left the room.

She sat at the couch besides Vision while Wanda and Nat were changing and Tony and Steve fixing the dinner table -refusing the help she offered, telling her to sit and rest while they took care of it-, Vision had his head in his book but looked up when she sat beside him

"So..how are you doing?" She asked conversationally

"Good..you?" He said

"Tired of this wacky day but good" she said nodding

"What happened earlier today?" He asked worried

"Um...I got carried away heh" she said then paused, considering the possibility that he may understand her..having lived most of her life -he must have witnessed that feeling- and besides, she also felt it when she was living his life even if it was lighter, she decided to tell him because if anyone would understand it would be him "I...uh no, did you witness the moment i did this freaky stuff with my powers from my perspective?" She asked, he nodded "ok..do you remember having a feeling of warmth at the time?" He nodded again "I've been having the same feeling ever since, but it is much calmer and more peaceful...I still do, if I concentrate hard enough i can tap into it..and what happened today was me tapping into it"

"This feeling of yours, i had a similar sensation at the time i was born and I still do...it comes from this" he pointed at the Mind stone

"For me it comes from deep inside me" she said

"I know, it mystifies me" he said " the Mind stone is one of the six infinities, and yet the power I sense from it can only be compared to a fraction from the one you possess" he said, she felt her stomach drop, she suspected as much but hearing him voice her suspicions made it a whole lot scarier.

"That scares the beeswax out of me" she said, tone not hiding her fear.

"It's alright, well figure it out...You are not alone, you have nothing to fear" he reassured her

"Actually i have a boatload to fear...but thanks for the support" she said trying to lighten the air that got very thick "what are you reading?" She asked chaining the subject and scooting closer to him so she could peek at the book

"Normally I read some community science books, but Wanda gave me this book this week telling me to 'change the pace'...it's called 'the fault in our stars' it's quite different" he said

"Mm-hm" she said having read the pages he was on

"Are you reading a book at the moment?" He asked

"No I recently finished the last one i was on" she said shaking her head

"Would you like to join me with this one?" He suggested shaking the book for emphasis

"Sure that would be cool..me and Auz shared books all the time, only I got an unfair advantage being able to read faster, and teased him all the time telling him spoilers" she said smiling happily at the memory "but..you..already knew that" she sighed and slumped her head back "oh man...I told you, our talks would be so strange...I mean what would i tell you that you don't already know?!" She said, done with this whole thing

"I may have witnessed them, but that doesn't make listening to you telling them any less interesting" he said, she didn't know what to say to his nice statement, and thankfully she didn't have to because Tony and Steve finished preparing the table and Tony had Friday call the other girls, again...Vision didn't join them and kept reading the book

"Hey V don't go finishing the book before I even start" she protested playfully, Vision looked around confused "it's my nickname for you, V for Vision" she explained, before he could say anything Tony jumped in "it's lame" he said

"I like it" 'V' said smiling approvingly then turned back to the book

"I'm glad" she said sarcastically

They waited for the others before munching on, after dinner Hail went exploring the facility, it was huge that she got lost shortly after starting, she kept going straight hoping to reach an end when suddenly Vision appeared through a wall and she jumped back falling on her butt, she clutched her heart and breath hard " oh my god you scared the heck out of me" she said wide eyed

"I apologize" he said holding a hand to help her up, she took it and he held her hand in his and her arm in his other hand helping her up "I was looking for you to give you the book, but you weren't in your room so I asked Friday and she told me where you were" he explained

"Well thanks a lot for the help Friday...I was lost for half an hour!" She said angrily

"You didn't ask for my help" Friday reasoned

"Fair enough" she said annoyed, glaring at the sealing, while hugging herself

"You're cold" Vision said

"Yeah, this part of the building is really cold" she said

"It's close to where works and that place is freezing cold" explained Friday

'Oh so now you're being helpful' she thought to herself still glaring at the sealing

Vision took off his upper shirt and gave it to her while he was left with his white button up shirt "here so you don't catch a cold"

"Thanks" she accepted it and put it on, going tent-mode again

He lead her back to her room then gave her the book and prepared to leave

"Why don't we read it together?" She suggested, having done it a lot with Auz "But we should both read normally..no...super reading?" She chuckled

"Alright" he agreed,she sat the book on the bed and patted to her side for Vision to sit, they read for about an hour in silence before she yawned

"You should sleep, it was quite a busy day for you" he said raising his head and facing her

"Yeah I guess..." Sleeping did sound good but she didn't want to have those nightmares again "but I can't sleep"

"What do you mean, insomnia?" He asked

"No..no, it's just every time i sleep, i have horrible nightmares" she said in a sad tone

"I'm sorry" he said "is there anything I can do?"

"No...it's just i..i..I'm afraid to be alone that's all" she said while a tear made its way down her cheek, and she felt the need to elaborate "I've never been without him you know? Never, he was always there..how could this happen?" She said now fully crying "how could he just go...just..just why would life do that to me, it took away my mom, and i grew up without friends and i was alright with all of that, he was always enough, as long as I had him..I didn't need anyone, and now life took him away from me as well, if it was me I wouldn't care...anything is better than being alone" she said sobbing hard and rocking herself "just..just why" she said gesturing with her hands "what is the meaning of this..this whole mess what does it all mean, where does it all end...i try ind tell myself that i have to carry on and be strong, I even keep the tv on at night so that the noise from the tv would keep me company so I forget about how alone i am but I can't...not even for just one stupid day can i fool myself...I'm so weak and I know it, I know I can't do it without him, all my life and everything I've done was because he was with me, and I knew he would be there for me, that i can never be alone...but now he's gone and I'm still here...why Vision...why" she cried hysterically "I.I.I..I don't...I don't..want to be alone Vision...I can't I.I..I can't I'd rather die" she said then he scooted a little closer and she threw herself, hugging him and crying into his shoulder "I don't wand to be alone Vision...please" she kept crying hard wetting his shirt with her tears "p..please" he hugged her back awkwardly and rubbed her back having seen Wanda do that earlier "please" she kept saying then several minutes later she gradually started calming when she had no more tears to shed, only she kept sniffing and gasping and he kept rubbing her back until she drifted off, he lied her on the bed then prepared to leave but stopped, he wasn't going to leave her alone..especially not tonight, he pulled the chair near the window close to the bed and sat in it watching her breathe steadily, her eyes were puffy and her nose and cheeks burned red, her face was tear streaked, he eyed her sadly wishing that he could do something to ease her pain, he hated seeing her sad..she was so joyful and full of life, that simply seeing her happy made him happy, and now he felt so bad for not having the power to change her state..he thought about what Wanda and Natasha did to try and cheer her up and he had an idea of his own..

But for the night he couldn't do anything but stare sadly at the girl he grew so attached to with such short time, well you couldn't call it a short time..true he did meet her only one day ago but he also knew most of her life, enough that her happiness was in sync with his and so was her grief, he wasn't sure about many things..but one thing he was sure of, that he would protect that girl with everything he had.

He didn't bat an eye the whole night as if afraid that once he looks away, she would be gone...suddenly she started moving, turning her head left and right quickly and her hands and feet twitching, eyebrows moving then she shot up, she sat there looking frantically in all directions, he went to her side, sat at the bed and put his hands on her shoulders saying softly "it's all right, it was a nightmare, you are ok..go back to sleep" then gently lied her back, sat with her until he was sure she was asleep again then returned to his seat.

The same thing happened twice more and by the forth time..he didn't let her wake up, once he saw her start moving and mumbling he sat beside her and put hands on her shoulder gently whispering "Hail you're dreaming, it's just a nightmare, you are alright" while reassuringly petting her shoulders until she calmed again.

Morning came out and Vision stayed seated at the chair, moving only to calm Hail when she had a nightmare, she moved a little and he was going to go and calm her again but her movements weren't frantic and scared, she was just waking up, so he stayed seated while she slowly opened her eyes and yawned stretching her limbs then she looked around and jumped when she saw Vision

"V what are you doing here?" She asked

"You don't remember" it wasn't as much question as it was a statement

"Remember what?"

"You had nightmares after you..broke down last night and I stayed here to help you through them"

"Oh..I..thank you" she said sadly "I didn't mean to..." She trailed off not knowing what to apologize about...breaking down on the poor guy or having him stay the night -obviously without sleep- so she just looked down and stood up, he stood up as well and moved closer, she felt his hand under her chin commanding her to look up and she did, she looked into his eyes her face still full of shame

"It's nothing to feel ashamed of" he said steadily looking into her eyes "don't feel ashamed of what happened last night, it was only natural" he paused for effect then continued "and if you feel that you burdened me...that you are being a burden, then it's a burden I would be glad to carry" he lowered his hand and backed away but she stopped him with a tight embrace, standing on the tips of her toes she wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder "thank you" she said and her voice broke a little

"Of course" he said wrapping a hand around her back and petting her head with the other

When they pulled apart she wiped out tears didn't know she shed and he told her "change your clothes and get ready, we're going out"

"What? Where? This early?" She said surprised

"Where is a surprise and yes this early"

"I haven't even had breakfast yet and I have to tell you that I'm starving...if you took me out without breakfast you may lose a had, fair warning" she said dead serious

"I'll take my chances" he said with a smile then left..he left... .DOOR!

She must really have done a toll on him last night that he used the D.O.O.R. instead of just magicking through the floor...poor Vision.

She did as asked after going to the bathroom for a quick shower, she wore tight jeans and a red short sleeved top with a black heart o the front -the only way to please both of the girls- and tennis shoes, tied her hair in a tight ponytail and she was done...she left her room walking and hopping, danced a little in the elevator at the music playing downstairs, but stopped her dance once the elevator hit ground level -she felt a lot better this morning, she got a glimpse of her old optimistic enthusiastic self back, the breakdown last night really helped her unload a lot of her grief, and having slept the whole night -even if waking up every now and then- helped her as well- she saw Steve fixing breakfast, hair damp so she assumed he already went for his jog and took a shower -made sense since the sun was out long ago-, Tony was working on some small device, had some screws and stuff all over the table along with the device, Nat was cleaning her guns and Wanda was helping Steve, vision was nowhere in sight.

"Morning" she said happily walk in on the group

"Good morning" Steve and Wanda said, "hey, morning" said Nat

"Good morning Kara" said Tony

"Who's that?" She asked

"Very funny Stark" said Wanda, they all looked at her for explanation

"Of course you know her" Tony said, face-palming

"It's the name of the girl in the series Supergirl" she explained

"Well i get that Wanda knows her, she likes watching this kind of things" said Steve

"Exactly, how do you know?" Nat said completing Steve's thought "what exactly do you do in that lab of yours Stark" she said smirking

"And here I thought you work all day" said Steve in mock disappointment

"Oh believe me you don't want to know what he does" said Vision coming down through the sealing 'ok so he's back to his old self again' Hail thought to herself with a relived sigh

"Going out Hail?" Said Tony trying desperately to change the subject

"Um, yeah" she said

"Without breakfast?" Steve said, Tony smirked triumphant

"Yeah, V said so" she said huffing

"Oh so you're going with Vision" said Tony surprised turned towards Vision, he nodded, "don't you dare take one of my cars, Vision is a terrible driver, and you don't have a license so.." He said gesturing to each one of them in turn

"we're walking" said Vision

"Well I hope you have legs of steel cuz your gonna walk a looong way" said Nat

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her" Steve told her, Hail blushed

"Alright are you ready?" Vision asked her, she looked herself over one last time before she nodded and turned towards the others

"Ba bye" she said waving with her fingers before she and Vision walked out hearing them say goodbye.

(A/N)

Hi

So this chapter is a bit shorter than the one before, it was one big chapter but I cut it in two, so good news is the next chapter will be out soon.

I'll keep trying to post a chapter a day unless I have a problem or something to take care of.

The next chapter will be so fluffy you'll drown in fluff

As always read and review and tell me if you like the fluff or you want it all dark, cuz I'm struggling between fasting forward towards darker places and writing some fluff so tell me what you think (the fluff is a good way to build the relationship between my characters so..)

P.s i like using the term fluff...fluff fluff fluff

Haha try saying it quickly three times

Thanks


	5. Road trip

"oookay sooo...what do we talk about?" Said Hail, not one to walk in silence, Vision though for a moment before answering

"The book?" The suggested

"The book" she agreed "what do you think of it so far?"

"It's entirely different than my usual read, that much i can tell but I think it's too early to form a critical opinion" he said

"I guess" she said while they started walking in the woods "this is awesome"

"I agree"

"I've never been to the woods before...me and Auz used to go camping in the park or someplace close by where we lived" she said looking around "I guess we were missing the idea of camping" she said with a huff of laughter

"I've never been to the woods either...I flew over them but never walked in them...come to think of it I don't walk so often" he said

"Hah you're telling me" she said chuckling "You know I have a lot of questions about you that I didn't get the answer for from lala land and p.s I'm going to use that term to refer to the trip we took to each others heads...man that's weird"

"Ok what are they?" He asked, and for the look of confusion she gave, he added "the question" she kept staring "you just said that you had questions for me that you didn't the answers for from when you were in 'lala land'" he said, struggling with the last part, she doubled over laughing hard and supporting herself on a tree then she leaned her back against the tree and kept laughing, breathing in gasps, he started at her, confused and she only laughed harder

"Oh..oh my god" she barely was able to say "I...I was just trying to get you to say it..of course I know what questions..." She kept laughing "you're so cute", he smiled upon her explanation, and when she finally stopped laughing he helped her up because by the time she finished laughing she was on the ground, she dusted her pants and they started walking again, she giggled at the memory and he kept his smile

"The questions?" He said

"The questions...yeah" she said clearing her throat "um..one of them is can you eat? I know you don't eat but I don't know if you can... Ultron's memories were so messed up so i didn't se the parts where he designed your body..most of them"

"I can, yes, but I don't have need to so I don't" he answered

"Ok the next one..can you be tickled?"

"Um..I don't know" he said, surprised by the odd question

"Do you want to?" she said with and evil smirk

"Want to what?" He asked

"Know if you get tickled...just for the purpose of knowledge of course" she said grinning wickedly

"I..don't know" he said, knowing where she's going with that

"Yeah well we'll have to test that theory later...I don't want you getting all ticklish and fall on the ground ruining your clothes" she said "my god that would be hilarious" she said laughing heartedly

"For you...I like those" he said gesturing his clothes, making her laugh harder

"This is fun" she said taking a breath

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" he said smiling proudly

"Are you?" She asked

"Of course" he answered

"Enjoying yourself I mean" she clarified, excepting that he thought she was asking if he really was glad

"Oh...yes, yes i am..very much so" he said, and she smiled. After a while of silence she added

"You know...this power inside me..I'm really curious about what can I do with it, it seems that it can do what I want it to do..like I don't know...when that monster killed...Auz and hurt Steve, i was so angry that all that anger poured into my power and...it wasn't pretty, when I wanted to run away from the spider I penetrated that window..the way you do..when I wanted to beat Steve, again the power helped me do what I wanted...I just can't help but wonder what else can I do...you know?" She said

"I understand, but it's not safe" he said

"No..here's the thing, I've been thinking about the incidents i just mentioned, and the only times I fainted were when I was overwhelmed by it...you see, the first time it happened I just snapped, it was the first time ever for me to get that feeling and I didn't know what it was, it was just something warm inside me that I didn't mind embracing at that moment, it just wrapped around me completely, so I got drained...and the same with Steve, I just let it overwhelm me again...but it never hurt me, it was a good feeling...you remember that I didn't pass out after the spider incident so that means if I only used just a little and didn't let it takeover, I guess I'll be fine"

He thought about what she said and looked at her "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're in the woods and there's nobody around to get hurt, and I know if anything happened to me you'll help me, sooo..." She said, like a ten year old trying to convince his mother to buy him candy after he emptied the whole jar

"I'm not sure.." He started and she cut him

"C'mon V I trust you, I know you won't let anything happen to me" she said punching him lightly on the shoulder

"As you wish...what do you want to do?" He said with a sigh

"Well...the day before yesterday, when I was in my room, I tried a light approach, but I freaked out when i saw my hands glowing like Wanda and I immediately let go...so I guess let's try some of the stuff Wanda does, something simple"

"Ok how about moving an object?" He suggested "it should be safe enough"

She nodded "ok, what do I move?" She said rubbing her hands excitedly, he crouched and picked something from the ground

"How about this pine cone?" He suggested

"Good enough for me" she said then wrinkled her eyebrows concentrating on the warmth inside her, she did like before, she approached it carefully until her hands started glowing, she got nervous upon seeing them like this but tried to keep the connection the way it was "here goes nothing" she held her hand up and imagined the ora around her hand reaching out and embracing the object, she opened her eyes to find that it did, she moved her fingers and the pine cone started moving in Vision's hand, she moved her hand away and the object followed out of Vision's hand and into the air, floating..she looked at Vision wide eyed and he returned her look, she tried going a bit deeper towards the warmth and the ora got wider, she closed her palm in a crushing motion and the pine cone floating in the air got crushed to dust...she let go and felt a bit dizzy, started swaying but Vision caught her

"Are you alright?" He said worried

"Super" she said making an ok with her hand and grinning tiredly like an idiot, her knees couldn't hold her so she sunk towards the ground but Vision held her, sitting on the ground with her upper portion in his lap "I'm ok, I'm ok" she said like a drunk

"I don't see that" he said

"Well then you need glasses" she said with a giggle, "no seriously I'm ok, I just need a couple of minutes to regain my strength" she said then yawned "you just stay the way you are and I'm gonna take a nap...you make a good pillow"

"Do you want me to take you back?" He said still worried

"Dude, seriously no, I'm like a million bucks" she said "besides you haven't showed me the surprise yet"

"It can wait"

"I can't" she said still sounding like a drunk "so that's how it feels like to be drunk?"

"I don't know, I've never consumed alcohol before"

"Huh,Tony's brain child didn't take after him at all" she said giggling

"You truly sound like a drunk" he said smiling fondly

"You truly look cute" she said then dozed off, after fifteen minutes she woke up "mmffm" she mumbled rubbing her face and stretching her limbs, again catching Vision's face, she jumped up and put a hand on her forehead grimacing "gee, sorry"

"It's alright" he said then chuckled "I'm used to it by now" she blushed and looked down smiling "how was your nap" she blushed even more

"Very comfortable"

"I'm glad" he said "perhaps I do make a good pillow" he chuckled and she laughed, "shall we go?" She nodded and they continued their way

"You should laugh and smile more, it really suits you" she said after walking in silence for a few minutes

"You should make jokes more often because yours are the only ones that make me laugh" she blushed

"You're too nice" she said bumping his shoulder with hers -which she ended up bumping his arms because of his taller figure-

"I'm merely stating a fact" she didn't know how to respond so she didn't, they walked in silence some more until he was the one who broke the silence

"Are you tired?,do you like me to fly us to our destination?" He asked

"No, I'm fi-" she said then paused and stopped walking "hold on, you mean you would fly me...like fly fly, in mid air like you do" she said not believing

"Is there any other definition for flying?" He asked smiling

"I guess not" she said grinning and jumping in excitement "let's do it" she said and he moved forward and carried her bridal style, she held on to his neck and he looked at her "ready?" He asked

"No" she said laughing, he flew upwards slowly avoiding the trees then when they were high above them, she gasped at the view "oh my sweet Jesus" she paused "and I thought the view from my room was gorg-" she paused "what was that" she asked, scared, she felt the tickle again "what was that" she asked more urgently, then she saw something black crawl out of her pants, blood drained from her body and she shrieked and started kicking, she fell from Vision's hold and was heading fast towards the ground "HAIL!" Shouted Vision flying towards her, she was still screaming when he caught her "Hail, Hial..I got you, your safe" he tried when they landed but she kept screaming, he didn't realize it was for an entirely different reason until she yelled

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF OF ME" while kicking with the leg she saw the black thing crawl on, he looked at her leg and held it in place, he took hold of the insect and carry it towards her

"Clam down" he said but she backed away saying "get it away from me please"

He didn't get any closer "it's not a spider it's a tree beetle" he said, she calmed a little but was still suspicious, she peered, carefully stepping towards him until she saw it really was a beetle, she immediately relaxed then blushed "haha...sorry"

"It's alright, I was just worried about you" he said

"Um, should we return him home?" She said, he nodded and flew up towards one of the trees where he put the beetle and landed back

"Let's get back on our way, we won't make it until lunchtime at this pace" he said

"Yeah..no more flying I guess?" she said sheepishly

"For you own good, no"

They walked a few more minutes in silence "another question" she broke the silence

"Go ahead"

"Can you swim?"

"I don't think I can"

"Ok, but does it damage you...your body"

"No it doesn't"

"Ok then, another thing we have to do later" she said adding it to testing her tickle theory

"Can you?, I remember seeing you swim through your memories but your were still a child and used swimming floats"

"Not reall-" she paused, stopped walking and looked at him, shocked "just how much did you see?" She asked

"I told you, about ten to twelve years" he answered innocently

"No no no, that's not what I meant...I mean did you see...you know...everything?" She asked flushed

"Well you are about 19 so 12 years don't count as 'everything'" he answered looking at her through narrow eyes, not sure why she wouldn't understand

"My god, Vision" she huffed annoyed and raised her voice, embarrassed and angry "I mean showers!"

"Oh" is all he said

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" She asked in a pleading tone

"I..I..I didn't have control over it..I..I saw everything you did, so unless you closed your eyes..." He trailed off, more embarrassed than she was

"God" she sighed, her face looked like a tomato, Vision looked worried

"Do you have a fever?, you look very flushed" he said reaching out with his hands to check, but she backed away

"NO" she said a bit higher than necessary "no don't touch me...I feel dirty" she said hugging herself protectively, he returned his hand and looked hurt

"I apologize, I assure you it was not my intention to cause you such discomfort" he said quietly looking down "I understand if you don't want to continue the trip" he said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, still not looking at her, she looked up and saw the state he was in and felt guilty for chewing him ofer something he didn't have any control over, she hesitantly got closer to him and put a hand on his arm, he looked up, surprised

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to snap at you, I really just..I don't know, this whole thing couldn't be messier" she sighed and let go of him, turning around, she took a deep breath and turned back "I know you didn't have control and you wouldn't look if you did, you are a very sweet person...I really am sorry for snapping at you, I just felt violated and needed to pour my anger on someone's head and that someone happened to be you" she said the last part with a huff of laughter

"I understand" he said with a faint smile

"So we cool?" She said grinning

"I suppose" he said smiling

"No more snapping at you..pinky promise" she vowed holding out her hand with her pinky pointing out waiting for his, he looked at her confused with his head tilted, she chuckled and said "you do the same thing and promise something yourself" he mimicked her and said "I promise...not to violate your...privacy?" He said and she snickered, she wrapped her finger around his crimson bigger one and shook her hand

"Now if any of us breaks this promise, the mightiest wrath in the universe will descend upon the person who broke it" she said, he took it as a joke but upon her dead serious look, he questioned himself and looked perplexed...she pulled away to cover her mouth and laughed "oh you're so precious" she said

"I knew it was a joke but the look on your face was so convincing" he said smiling

"What can I say, I'm a good actor, oh but my acting is nothing compared to the puppy eyes Auz can give" she said smiling fondly "there's no force in the world stronger than the force of those puppy eyes" she said smiling through teary eyes

"I'm sure there isn't" he said chuckling

"Yeah..." She said then clapped her hands "well..let's get going, shall we?" He nodded and they both started walking again

"What other clothes do you have?" She asked a while later

"I thought you know" he said, suspicious

"Well I didn't pay much attention...there were so many memories that I got bored and didn't pay that much attention, i saw them...but it just didn't register, you don't sleep so often so you do a lot of boring stuff instead" she explained, he didn't object to the last part and said

"I don't have many, all of the shirts are black except for the button-ups, they are white..I have two dark grey pants, three shirts and two button-ups" he said

"Well we'll have to do something about that" she said, determined

"I don't need more, I don't have the need to change clothes, I just do it because that's what people normally do" he objected

"Ooh no no...your not getting off that easy, I won't be the only one to be tormented by shopping, I'm taking you to hell as well" she said wickedly

"As you wish" he said "what clothes do you have?" he asked after a brief pause

"Umm..let's see: three skinny jeans, different shades, three normal ones, about twenty different tops...some skirts and a dress -and the latter two, Wanda and Nat forced me to buy them- aand I have a bunch of sweatpants and T-shirts...which I'm planning to buy you some of too, you would look lovely in them" she said, excited

"I'm not so sure about that" he said

"Oh but I am" she said with a smirk, he smiled too. "Hey how about we run?" She suggested after a moment "we're not going to get their soon at this speed, and I'm starting to think that your arm looks delicious" she said with a huff of laughter as they started jogging

"I doubt that you'll find the taste of plastic and Vibranium pleasant"

"Oh believe me if I get hungry enough I can eat anything"

"That's not very relieving"

"Yeah I know, nothing relieving about hearing someone talk about eating you" she said casually

"But you won't, not before you know where I'm taking you" he said smirking

"Don't be so sure" she said, and they both laughed "okay let's pick up our speed"

"But don't use your powers Hail" he said warning her "what you did is enough for the day, don't overexert yourself"

"Ok fine, mom" she said "I wasn't playing on doing so anyway" she said as they started running, she felt the warmth inside her twitch as if to tempt her to disobey Vision, she tried to ignore it but it was too tempting, she smirked and turned towards him "you know V, my birthday is only one day away.."

"I know that" he said

"Ok, so you also known that you can't refuse me anything"

"I'm not su-" she cut him "no you can't, it's a rule"

"What is it you want?" He asked

"For you to race me"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"Hail, I do not wish to repeat what happened with Captain Rogers...and I just told you not to use your powers" he said

"I know but I promise, I won't hurt myself...it'll be just like before, only a little" she said pleadingly

"Hail.."

"V please, just this once, it was really thrilling and I want to try it again" then added "and I won't ask you for anything for my birthday I promise" she said crossing her heart

"But.."

"Please" she said as she stopped running, giving him the best puppy eyes she could manage, he stopped as well, looked at her and sighed

"Yours are much more convincing than Austin's" he said

"Yaaayy" she cheered upon his surrender "ok, how far are we from our destination?"

"Just a few miles now" he said

"Then we race all the way there" she said stretching and jogging in place -which was ridiculous considering a moment ago she was running-

"That's a long distance for you to be using your powers all the time" he said, worried

"Nah, I'll be fine, I mean the worst that could happen is I take a nap" she said then stopped jogging and looked at him "but promise that if i did take a nap, that you won't return me to the base, we came a long way to return just before i see the surprise" she said

"Very well...but you promise to stop as soon as you feel tired...even a little"

"Cross my heart" she said smiling innocently "ok on my mark..." She said as they stood, prepared "there...two...one...GO!" As soon as the words left her mouth, they both sprinted and she connected to the warmth inside her carefully, they gained more speed the longer they ran, Vision leaving a blue trail of energy behind him and hail leaving a tan/gold one, they were both equal so Hail used a bit more energy without exerting herself, to find out that Vision wasn't at full speed and he was slowing himself for her sake, because once she got faster, he got faster as well, and they were both at the city before they knew it.. They were headed for the street while the light was green and Hail couldn't stop herself in time so Vision flew towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist flying them both above the street where they hovered in midair...he held her close and she had her hands on his chest, they looked into each other's eyes, both breathless.

A crowd of people gathered below them staring in awe at the scene, the flash of one camera brought them back to reality and Vision landed them in the middle of mumbling the crowd, when her feet touched the ground he let go of her and backed away a little, respecting her personal space.

"Thanks" she said blushing

"Of course" was his response

"That was fun!" She said exactly, her smile reaching her eyes

"Yes, I agree" he said smiling as well "would you like to start the surprise?" He asked

"Start?" She asked

"Yes, it's more than one activity" he said

"Oh boy"

"Is that a 'yes'"

"You bet" she said

(A/N)

I hope you like it

As always if you did, please review and comment (i love reading people's comments on the events in the story)


	6. Surprise

They ignored the crowd of people and made their way through them

"Ok, were to?" She asked

"Breakfast" he said "I'd like to keep my arm intact" he added smiling

"Smart choice" she said chuckling, they walked a bit before stopping in front of a very nice looking restaurant, it had a very simple decor, some small tables inside and in front of the restaurant, they chose to sit outside in the fresh air, after a moment of admiring the surroundings Hail looked at Vision and he asked "what would you like to have?"

"I thought you knew" she said through a smirk

"I do, but I also know that it's not polite to order for someone without asking" he shot back

"Touché" she said, with an impressed smile

"And I also wanted you to look through the menu to see why I brought you here specifically" he added

"Oh, so there is a reason, I thought it was just because you valued your arm too much to go any further without feeding me" she said with a huff of laughter, she looked through the menu eyeing her options unimpressed...until she saw it, her eyes went wide and she gasped "no way!" She said, he just smiled in return, the cheesecake-stuffed waffles were her absolute favorite breakfast...a few years ago, she and Austin went to a very small restaurant near the beach and that was the first and last time she ever tasted this piece of heaven, she and Auz left the city the day after and she didn't find any restaurant that served those waffles...until now, she dropped the menu on the table and grinned widely "oh my god, V I love you so much" then she paused looking around "where's the waitress...I'll die if I don't have those right now!" She said

"Give me a moment" he said before he left the table and returned after five minutes with a dish in one hand and a smoothie in the other "cheesecake-stuffed waffles with cherry syrup and a banana/strawberry smoothie" he sad placing the items before her, she licked her lips and held her fork, she took one bite and closed her eyes enjoying paradise while making 'mmmm' sounds

"You have to try them these are the best" she said after swallowing her first bite

"Those are for you, maybe another time" he said, the smile never leaving his face, she looked like she wanted to argue but decided against it, munching on her food, after she was done, she wiped her mouth and looked up at him

"Now if I wasn't gonna take a nap after the race, I'm definitely gonna have a food coma" she said chuckling along with him

"Not so fast, we're still at the beginning of the list" he said

"Ok, let's boogie" she said taking her smoothie with her, she assumed Vision paid for the food already. They walked a little bit more before stopping in front of a skating area, a lot of people, in various ages were skating on different equipments, some were using skateboards and some skates, some scooters...etc., she looked at Vision for explanation

"You always wanted Austin to teach you skateboarding so.."

"Are you serious?!" She said gasping "my god, Vision you are such a wonderful being" she said hugging him, he patted her back, then she looked at the people again then turned towards Vision "I don't suppose you'll be the one teaching me?"

"Of course not" he said then waved for someone inside, he came closer to them, turned out he was the instructor and he took her with him, after putting on the safety gear she chose a yellow skateboard -since there wasn't a golden one- and hopped on it, the instructor told her what to do and she listened carefully to every word..he helped her at first holding her waist while she slowly moved, Vision was watching from a chair close by and he started moving his legs and twiddling with his fingers, after she was in a bit more control, he held her hands while she moved a bit faster, Vision relaxed a bit when the man let go of her waist in order to hold her hands, the space between them relieved him a little...after a few hours, she got the hang of it and started doing some simple flips with the board, looking at Vision proudly every time she pulls one off, and he would smile at her...then the instructor returned and Vision's smile fell, the instructor was talking with Hail and laughing while she blushed -he looked about four years older than Hail-, Vision was glaring at him...and then the instructor wrapped an arm around Hail's shoulders while muttering something about him being proud with her progress with such short time, Vision couldn't take it any longer..he shot to his feet and went towards them, stood in front of them towering them with his taller figure

"Are you done?" He said calmly

"Yes we are, Haly here is a very quick learner" he said while turning toward a blushing Hail smiling at her, Vision shot him a death glare and he immediately pulled his arm away from Hail and put some space between them "sir" he added to his previous statement

"Very well then we should be on our way" he said and looked at Hail

"Sure, just gimme a second to take theses off" she said

"No, no you can keep them" he said then turned towards Vision "it comes with the training package you paid for, sir" he assured him "and the board too" he said, then added "it's been a pleasure" nervously nodding before he retreated. Hail took the training gear off and put them in a bag along with the skateboard, Vision carried her stuff -she didn't let him at first but he was very determined-, it was lunchtime by then so they stopped by a little cart and bought Hail some corn dogs' sticks, after finishing her food -and making happy, food sounds of course- she turned towards Vision "where to next, Captain" he smiled and said

"I left this spot in the list empty for you to choose"

"Okay then" she paused and added with an evil smirk "shopping"

"As you wish" he said then added "the mall?"

"The mall" she agreed, they stopped by one of the first shops there "let's try this one" she said while heading toward the door with him following close behind

"good afternoon, how can I help you" said the guy at the desk

"I need something unique for this gentleman over here" she said gesturing Vision

"I think I have just the thing for you" he said, coming from behind the desk, leading them towards a section in the shop "these goods are all new, we only brought them in yesterday, you won't find anything like them anywhere else" he said

"Okaay let's see..." She looked through the clothes -no other customer stepped in the shop, she assumed it's because it was lunchtime- , "I like this one, what do you think V?" She said putting it over his shirt to see how it goes, it was a very dark brown-hoodie

"I like it as well" he said smiling, impressed

"Awesome" she said, turning towards the other pieces "how about you look too?" She suggested and he nodded, he started looking through the pants but wasn't impressed with his options so he didn't choose any, she pulled out a dark green hoodie and showed it to him "I like this one too" it had some white lines at the sides, and he nodded, "alright let's try them" she said, excited, she handed them to Vision and the guy lead him to the changing room, he came out wearing the green one at first, she gave him the thumbs up, he went back inside and came out wearing the brown one "you look scrumptious, like cherry chocolate" she said squealing, he smiled and looked down bashfully, he went back in and changed for his original clothes, they went to pay and both held out their credit cards

"I'm gonna pay" she told him

"Does it really matter?, both credit cards belong to 's account" he said

"Well, true but it's the idea that matters" she said handing the card to the guy, they put the clothes in one bag and put that bag inside the one that contained the skating equipment, they stopped by another shop and it looked fancy, got in and she picked some suit jackets for Vision, he picked the under-shirts for the suit jackets, he went in the changing room and came out wearing a dark grey jacket with a black V neck tight shirt and black pants, Hail stood up and stared at him speechless -he looked so not Vision-like and so very beautiful-, when she didn't say anything he asked her how did he look and she shook her head and said "gorgeous" with a blush, he smiled very shyly and tried the others on, they ended up taking a beige jacket with the dark grey one and the tight black shirt and the pants, after that they went to adidas and she picked him light grey sweatpants and a white sweatshirt with other stuff, they managed to put all the stuff they bought in only two bags..finally they were done shopping she sighed and said "that was fun, turned out shopping isn't that bad when I'm on the opposite side of the knife" with a chuckle, she stopped upon seeing an ice-cream cart "hey V, I say it's time you tasted the good stuff" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, he looked hesitant

"I'm not sure how to feel about food" he said

"Oh ice-cream isn't any food, trust me you'll love it" she said

"If you say so" he said following her to the cart, she chose a scoop of cherry, one of vanilla with coffee drops and one of caramel, she asked him if he would like to choose his but he told her to choose for him...they sat at a table nearby and he eyed his cone suspiciously, she chuckled and told him to lick it while showing him how

"I'm not doing that" he said, she sighed dramatically and grabbed him a plastic spoon from the cart

"Here, " she said giving it to him, he took a small piece of the caramel scoop and slowly put it in his mouth, his eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up

"See, I told you you'd like it" she said smugly

"It tastes.." He didn't find the words to describe what caramel tasted like

"Try the other ones, it only gets better" she said, and he did, eyes widening with the new flavors

"This is very pleasant, I can see why humans like food" he said, astonished

"So does that mean you'll start eating?" She said

"I suppose" he responded. After finishing their cones, they left the mall and headed for the lake, the way their was filled with comfortable silence and a bewildered Vision eyeing humanity -he didn't leave the base except for missions, and what he knew about humans was what he read through his community-science books and saw through his friends' behavior-. By the time they reached the lake the sun was low, so they sat on the edge near the water "this is very nice" said Hail in a low tone "I can get used to this" she added then she turned towards him "do you like watching sunset?"

"I watch it everyday" he said matching her low tone

"I used to do that too, it's...very peaceful..pure" she said, staring into the distance, she sighed and leaned on Vision's shoulder, he stiffened at first, surprised, but then relaxed. They sat like that for half an hour then he turned towards her "would you like to go for dinner?" He asked

"You know me" she responded smiling, she stood and stretched her limbs

"The restaurant is in the lake" he said, and she stopped, doing a double take

"You mean that little cabin?" She said pointing towards a small cabin in the lake

"It's known as one of the best salmon-serving places" he told her

"Ok, if you say so" she said, satisfied at the mention of salmon. When they got into the restaurant she gasped at the fancy decor that was nothing short of breathtaking, she really couldn't believe that the cabin she saw, was so elegant from the inside "wow" was all she said, they sat at a neat table for two and both ordered smoked salmon, after a while of wide-eyed examination of the place, Hail looked at Vision and said "you really know awesome places for someone who doesn't get out much" he smiled and said

"I googled them this morning while you were getting ready"

"Thank you" she said and he nodded, she picked her fork and examined it "even this looks fancy" she said, five minutes later the waiter brought the dishes, Vision of course, didn't start eating and just looked at his "you know food is not gonna fly itself into your mouth right?"

"I do, it's just.." He paused holding his knife and fork and looked bashful, she spared him by interrupting him

"It's ok" she said "you don't have to cut it with a knife, just use your fork, like this.." She cut a piece with her fork and ate it, then cut another piece and held it towards him "choo choo, open the door, the train has arrived" she said chuckling with a huge grin, he opened his mouth and took the piece, he chewed slowly and then paused, again wide-eyed "this tastes quite different than ice cream" he said after he swallowed, she chuckled and said

"Do you like it?"

"Very much so" he said nodding, after finishing their dishes, Vision paid for the food and they left. "Ok, do you have anything else?" She said when they were on land again

"One more" he said, they walked towards a tree near the lake and he sat on the ground and patted the spot beside him, she smiled, impressed at him using the gesture she taught him, she sat where he gestured and looked at him waiting for explanation "stargazing" he said, they both sat with their heads up, watching the stars in the night's clear sky, it was mesmerizing, neither one said anything for a while before she said "this is so beautiful, not just the stars...this whole day was amazing Vision, thank you very much, I really needed that...you are an amazing person V" she said then hugged him tightly, he patted her back

"Of course, you're welcome" he said, she didn't go far when she pulled back, she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the sky's reflection on the lake's calm water. After a while in this peaceful silence, she yawned and her eyelids got heavier, she blinked slowly until she drifted off, her head slipped off of Vision's head and into his lap, he let her stay there and sat unmoving for an hour...then he carried her and the two bags and flew back to the base, he got through her window since it was open, he sat her on the bed and put the shopping bags beside the closest, he carefully took off her shoes and covered her with a thin blanket before taking his seat at the chair near the window, he continued watching the stars through the window, looking back at Hail every time she made a sound or moved...it wasn't like the night before, she only woke up twice and he was there to put her back to sleep every time...when the morning came Hail stirred and moved a little before getting up to find Vision looking back at her

"Morning V" she said smiling

"Good morning" he returned with a little smile

"I fell asleep at the lake last night didn't I?" She asked, blushing, he nodded "sorry, it was really relaxing and I was very tired" she added

"It's alright, it was quite a busy day for you" he reassured her

"Yeah, it was the most fun I had in...well, I don't remember" she said

"I'm truly glad" he said

"You...stayed here through night?" She asked

"I did"

"I hope I didn't cause much trouble" she said scratching the back of her neck nervously

"You only woke up twice" he reassured her, she blushed

"I'm really sorry...what you're doing for me...it's really great..it's more than great, I really don't know how to repay you, I...just...just thank you, I don't know what else to say.." She said

"You don't have to say anything, nor do you have to repay me, you can do that by being well" he said smiling warmly, she managed a lopsided smile through tear-filled eyes

"I didn't know that anyone could be so generous, I thought only Auz was capable of such care and warmth and...you are..." She couldn't finish as she broke into tears

"Please don't" he said holding a hand out "I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't...I'm not..." She choked out as she cried harder "it's just...", she cried a bit more while Vision stood frozen unable to do anything, when she calmed a little she said "it's..it's just, what you're showing me, and you being there for me, I've never had that from anyone but him, but now...you and..." She broke into tears again, this tome he didn't stand by, he stepped closer and embraced her, she returned his embrace and cried into his shoulder, she eventually calmed down and pulled back but stayed close, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked up into his eyes smiling "you are...there are no words" she said with a chuckle, he titled his head confused at her smile "I told you, I'm not upset, I'm just...overjoyed" she said with a small laugh, he smiled heartedly

"I don't want you to be upset..ever" he said

"Then don't leave me..ever"

"I won't, I promise" he said then he smirked and held out his pinky, she grinned widely and took it with hers and they shook on it.

(A/N)

So there it is, I hope you liked it..if you did let me know cuz I swear it's 7:33 am and I'm seeing dancing smurfs on the screen right now

I only have one fluffy chapter left before the darkness begins, but I don't know, maybe I'll cram it into one chapter, I'll see how it goes

Please review, it was because of a comment I got today that I'm up this late writing so keep them coming, they are my fuel

Thanx


	7. Living among family

While the pinky promise was happening, Hail looked over Vision's shoulder out of the window then gasped "what time is it?!", he answered as they pulled away

"It's midday"

"Oh my god" she said, surprised "I don't remember ever sleeping for that long"

"You needed sleep more than ever, you used your powers twice yesterday" he reminded her

"Yeah I guess" she said while turning around to make her bed

"I'll be downstairs, if you need anything" he informed her walking towards the door -he always seemed to use the door leaving her room these days-

"Ok, do you want me to put your stuff in your room for you" she offered

"If it's not any trouble" he said with a smile

"Nope, no trouble at all" she said returning his smile, when he left the room, she got herself some clothes out of her closet and went for a quick shower, then she went to Vision's room to put his newly bought clothes in his closet -which was practically empty-...after carefully folding and hanging his clothes, she left the room and headed downstairs, she was met by five pairs of eyes staring at her, she looked at herself as well checking if something was wrong, when she found nothing she looked back up and greeted with a hesitant "good morning", she got a mild "good morning" from Steve and a pair of impressed ones from Nat and Wanda, and a sly singsong "good morning" from Tony, she cocked an eyebrow and advanced towards Vision who was holding their book waiting for her, Tony smiled slyly and followed her with his eyes "soo, had fun last night?" he said wiggling his eyebrows, he earned himself a glare from Steve and added "sorry, I mean yesterday" his sly tone never leaving, she looked around to find all eyes on her again "um,yeah" she said slowly, hesitantly "it was awesome" she added earning a snort from tony who turned giving them his back while his shoulders shook, and a scoff from Steve and a chuckle from both of the girls, she gave them a suspicious look and turned towards Vision "you didn't start without me did you?" She asked and he shook his head 'no' "cool, let's begin" she said and sat close to him "oh, you're clothes are in your room by the way" and that made all except Steve -who just chuckled- break into laughter, she couldn't take it anymore so she asked Vision "what is it with them?" She whispered "I-" he said looking at the book bashfully "what" she insisted

"Nothing, they are just being silly" Steve said, and Vision sighed and relaxed

"Oh I saw you laugh Rogers" Tony said, Steve busied himself with his book

"It's nothing" said Wanda with a little smile escaping, Hail let it go but not before muttering "oh it's definitely something" under her breath, they read their book while Wanda and Nat made lunch, when they gathered at the table to eat, Vision joined them, and the team looked at him, surprised

"Vision, are you ok?..was she that hard on-" he was interrupted by an elbow from Nat into his side

"Yeah Vis, since when did you start eating?" Asked Wanda

"Since yesterday" he responded, Steve shook his head while the others laughed, Hail not understanding why they laughed, she clarified "after he tasted ice-cream yesterday, he decided that he liked food" she earned a collective 'oh' and some guilty faces from them.

Tony being himself, he handed Vision a lemon slice from the salad, while Hail was picking her fork from the ground, when she heard Tony offer the slice to Vision, she raised her head quickly to stop him, bumping her head at the edge of the table and failing to prevent him, Vision put the slice into his mouth and bit it..his eyes immediately screwed close and a shiver run through his entire body, Tony doubled over, laughing while the others glared at him -especially Steve- but they couldn't hide their amused chuckles, even Hail couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene, Vision gave them betrayed looks, eyes stopping on Hail, Tony wasn't able to form words yet so Hail took over "sorry V, I tried to stop him and ended up with a lump on my head" she said rubbing her head for emphasis, the smile not leaving her face, Vision didn't buy it, he gave the remainder of the slice a horrified look and sat it slowly on his dish, causing Tony to laugh harder

"That was extremely unpleasant" Vision said

"I know, sorry" Hail said apologetically, she picked up a stake and put it in front of him "here try this" she said, he gave her a suspicious look "I'm not so sure.." He said, "no I swear, It's not a prank" she assured him.

They all ate their full and left the table, Hail insisted that she cleans the table so she did, before washing her hands and joining Vision and Steve at the sitting room -Tony was at his lab, Steve was sketching, Nat left after receiving a call informing her that she was needed on a mission and Wanda was cleaning her room- , she turned the tv on and threw herself beside Vision at the couch facing the tv, next to the one Steve was occupying, after looking through the channels she found one that was playing 'The fault in our stars' "oh no" she said, defeated "I really wanna watch the movie but I don't want to spoil the book" she whined

"We can finish the book and then watch the movie" he suggested

"But I wanna watch it now, it's only starting and the tv is huge, and no Tony or Natasha around to bug us" she said "I mean just look at this beauty" she said gesturing the tv "it's like three times bigger than the one in my room" she said then paused, thinking, before she beamed "you know what?.." She said and paused the movie while the beginning credits were showing "let's finish the book right now, you know, super-reading..and then we can watch the movie" she suggested

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Wanda joining them "you won't enjoy the movie, and I think the movie will affect you more than the book will"

"Oh, this is hard" she said

"I say we watch the movie" suggested Vision "I've read a lot of books, but never have I seen a movie before"

"Ok then" Hail said, hitting the play button, they watched the movie that ended up with miserable, crying mess that used to be called Wanda and Hail and a very Sad Vision and Steve -who joined them silently at the beginning of the movie-, they all sat in silence -Wanda with tears tracks on her cheeks from crying silently and Hail sniffling and rarely gasping- while the end credits rolled on the screen

"I don't want to read the book now" said Vision breaking the silence

"Yeah" was all Hail said

"Why this book, Wanda?" Asked Vision as if betrayed "why would you want to inflict pain on me?"

"I didn't want to, it's a book I like, so I wanted to see what you thought" she said

"Why would you like to inflict pain on yourself?" He asked, more mystified

"It's a very good question" she said while chuckling darkly

"Yeah, I second Vision's thoughts" said Steve

"I don't understand why would people create such stories...isn't the word full of suffering as it is, why would people choose to willingly expose themselves to such.." He trained off gesturing with his hands "I don't think I'll ever understand humans" he added and silence fell once more before Tony broke it "who died, please don't say Steve" he said jokingly, walking in -Steve was lying on his couch so he was out of Tony's sight- Steve raised his hand announcing his presence "oh thank god" he said sarcastically placing a hand on his chest "no, seriously, why do you all look like your dog just died" then he did a double take "um..I didn't mean that when I asked about Steve..." He face-palmed "I totally walked myself into this one...never mind, just answer the question"

"Movie" Wanda said

"Wow" was all Tony said, they got up and walked around, Hail and Wanda washed their faces and Steve want back to sketching and Vision went outside...after Hail washed her face and was better, she went and grabbed her skating gear from her room and headed outside to find Vision walking around "hey" she said with a surprised smile

"Hello" he said through a smile

"I wanted to lighten my mood after that god awful movie" she said lifting her skateboard, and he nodded "and, no more tragic books" she added

"I strongly agree" he said, she put on the safety gear and hopped on top of the board, Vision sat on the bench watching her fondly as she preformed slightly harder moves than yesterday...after two hours she hopped off and joined him -he was now standing with his hands resting on the fence- "hey V, what do you say, I practice my powers some more?"

"I'm not so sure, won't you be straining yourself?" He said

"No, I'll go easy like yesterday, maybe a bit more...but I'll stay within the limits of my capabilities" she assured him

"As you wish" he said "what would you like to do today?"

"I think I'll stick with moving objects, only bigger this time" she said looking around "how about logs?" He picked up a bunch and held one up

"Alright, go ahead" he said, she did the all too familiar drill reaching for the warmth inside of her until her hands were surrounded by the power and inflicting the power on the log until it was surrounded, she picked it and then she got a little creative...she imagined the ora of power morphing into a blade shape and she focused hard until it did, she cut the log into pieces easily and piled the pieces on the ground "ok, so how was that?" she said with a proud expression

"Great" he answered, just as proud

"I got an idea...how about I focus the power somewhere other than my hands?" She said, excited

"I don't know"

"Ok, I'll try" she said after a minute of thinking and closed her eyes, she opened one eye "be ready to catch me if I fall" then she closed it back, willing the power to flow through her legs as well, it needed more focus, but she was able to do it nonetheless...the ora surrounded her legs as well as her hands and she pushed harder towards the warmth, the ground got a bit further as she floated in the air, she opened her eyes and was very surprised, she was barely able to keep her concentration, Vision was elevating along with her, they were only a few feet high and she wanted to try and moved around while still in the air, she tried moving her hands and feet like the Iron man, until she finally got it, she moved around stiffly at first then a bit more relaxed...when she started to feel tired, she carefully pulled away from the warmth causing her to slowly descend until she touched the ground, she lost her balance and Vision immediately steadied her, she looked into his eyes, their faces were close and she slowly said " .awesome", he smiled and backed a little

"It was amazing" he agreed "you did great" she blushed and nodded

"Thanks" then she smirked and added "I try" she laughed a little and he chuckled

"I think we can both agree, that was enough for the day"

"Yeah, no argument there" she said nodding sharply "and plus, I think we ought to make dinner for once, well I ought to do so, but you are helping me...I'm not a good cook"

"Well, with pleasure, but I only tasted food yesterday, do you think I'm a good choice as your assistant?" He said

"Nah, you'll do just fine" she said waving him off, they got inside the building and found Tony telling Steve and Wanda to start with dinner "no, dinner duty is on us today" said Hail, jumping in

"Are you sure, we don't want to upset the honeymo-" he got another elbow in the stomach. This time from Wanda "of course, knock yourselves out" he said instead, Hail eyed him suspiciously while heading towards the kitchen with Vision "hey V why don't you 'google' us some recipes for tonight's dinner, you seem to get amazing stuff using Google" she told Vision and he smiled bashfully before opining Steve's laptop after asking for permission -he never uses his laptop, not being familiar with all the tech stuff- he found some interesting recipes, he and Hail discussed their options before settling on chicken slices with honey and mustard, pie for dessert and some juice for the gang "ok people, where is everything?" she said and Wanda informed her, they started on the pie and she sneaked a cherry into her mouth, seeing how Vision was working hard on the crust of the pie, she stuck one into his mouth too, he was surprised but he enjoyed it very much, they finished the pie which was perfect, exactly like the picture -thanks to Vision and his attention to details- and it only took them two hours "how is it going" asked Wanda coming so check on flour cover Vision and Hail "great, we just finished the pie" said Hail smiling proudly, placing a hand on Vision's shoulder -smearing his shirt with flour-, Wanda's mouth fell open and she nearly shouted "only the pie?!"

"Um, yeah why?" She asked innocently

"It's been two hours and two minutes" supplied Friday

"No" she said gasping in disbelief

"I suggest we start working on the chicken" said Vision

"Yeah, you think Sherlock?" she said, taking the chicken breasts and starting to slice them, only on the second slice she cut her finger pretty deep "ouch" she gasped, Vision dropped the one he was cutting and took hold of her hand, examining her injured finger worriedly, then he quickly flew through the wall and came back with a large band-aid, he looked for the cut to place it on, only it wasn't there, they looked at each other in awe, before They remembered the task at hand, Hail shook her head saying "oh well, let's get back to work, if we don't finish making dinner...we'll have much bigger wounds to deal with" and so they went back.

They finished this dish in record-breaking time and it was no less perfect than the one before, and as a treat, while the food was cooking, hail stuck her finger in the honey jar and then she put it into Vision's mouth and stuck the other one in her own, he went wide-eyed, overwhelmed by the taste of honey, he sucked the honey off of it is she pulled her fingers out of their mouths and washed her hands "good, isn't it?"

"Yes" he said "um...I'd like to have more" he said shyly

"Of course, just don't finish the whole jar or we won't have sauce for the chicken" she said smiling fondly as he looked around for something to use "uh-uh, no dice, you're using your finger " she said teasingly

"I really don't like to do so" he said

"Well, let's see which do you like more, honey or manners" she said smirking evilly, he looked hesitant before he put the jar on the table "wow, I really didn't see that coming!" She said, surprised

"I..was just going to wash my hands" he said

"Oh" she said and laughed.

Vision was eating honey with his finger while Hail took the pie out of the oven, it looked delicious and it took everything she had and some honey to keep her from eating it right away, by the time the chicken was done..they had barely enough honey to make the sauce...when both dishes were done, she stuck the fruits and vegetables mentioned in the recipe into the blender and made juice for the team, while Vision prepared the table. They all gathered at the table and hesitantly took their bites, while Vision and Hail didn't eat, waiting to see their reaction eagerly. Steve was the first to put the fork in his mouth, he carefully chewed his bite while the others stopped, watching, his eyebrows shot up and he nodded while chewing, when he finally swallowed, he looked up at the cooks, very impressed "wow" he said, and the others took it as a 'go' while the cooks let out a breath they've been holding and exchanged a look before they started eating as well...the dinner was delicious and Tony suggested that she and Vision make their meals from now on -on which they exchanged horrified looks-, the pie was even more delicious and they all praised the cooks even more...after drinking their juice, they left the table, leaving Wanda to clean it...after they all washed, everyone went to do what they normally did, Hail changed her clothes then headed outside towards the flower-garden with a watering can in her hand, she started humming while watering, then she started singing, she got a little carried away and started dancing while watering, the garden was huge so she had to refill the can several times, when she was done she sat on the ground resting her back against one of the big flower-pots while still singing, when the song was over, she rested her head back, watching the stars "you have a lovely voice" she jumped a little hearing Vision's voice "you heard that" she said cheeks burning red "I apologize for intruding, I just couldn't interrupt you, announcing my presence" he said coming closer "wow, it's really strange seeing you in a hoodie" she said "the others agreed with you" he said, she patted the spot beside her and he sat there, they sat in silence watching the peaceful scene "can you sing for me?" He asked, breaking the silence, she blushed "um..why?" She said "I like to hear your singing...if it's alright" he said "um...ok" she said and started singing "I see the light" from 'Tangled', she sang the song in a low, soft tone. When the song was over, she looked up at him expectantly, he looked perplexed, and she felt her stomach drop 'oh god I did terrible' she thought to herself "what was that?" He asked, and she blushed "terrible, I know" she said looking down "what?...no, it was...fabulous" he said "I'm asking about a feeling, it's a bit similar to when I ate the lemon today" he said "oh" she said smiling shyly "it's goosebumps" she said "wh-" he started asking but cut himself, deciding to google it instead "oh...yes, I believe it was" he said after mentally googling it "you sound so beautiful" he said and she blushed "thanks" she said looking down "I love this song, it's from a movie called Tangled" she said after a while "I would like to see it" he said, she was surprised "really?" "Yes" he answered "well, we can...if you want" she said "yes, when" "now" she answered getting up, they entered her room and she turned on the tv, searching Netflix for said movie...when she found it she adjusted her sitting position on the bed into a more comfortable one and Vision sat beside her, they watched the movie in silence. When it was over, she looked at him waiting for his opinion "you sound more beautiful than her" he said, she blushed and chuckled "that's what you picked from the whole movie?"

"No, I just wanted to point that out" he said "the movie was very enjoyable, I wouldn't mind seeing it again...unlike the one we saw earlier today, it was joyful and had a great conclusion" he said "I know, I love it" she said "all Disney movies are good" she added then she looked at the clock and saw it was only 11 so she turned towards him and said "would you like to watch another one?"

"Of course" he answered, and the one they watched was 'Frozen', again they watched in silence and when the movie was over she sat up -she was partially lying down- and looked at him "I like this one as well" he said "I had a bad first impression about movies, but the ones we just saw proved me wrong" he added, and she nodded "I like that they both focus on the same concept" he said "yeah" she said while yawning, he stood up "you should go to sleep" he said and she nodded tiredly, he headed towards the door and her stomach dropped "y..your..not staying here tonight?" She asked "would you like me to?" He asked, she blushed and answered bashfully "um..I feel a lot safer and..you know" she paused "sorry,I don't want to bother you...it's ok, you said I didn't wake up as often as the first time so, I'll be ok" she said with a forced smile "no, I'm not 'bothered', I just wanted to give you privacy" he said "no,I...it's ok" she said "alright then, go to sleep, I'll be here by the window" he said heading for the window "is it ok for you to stay sitting all night?" She asked "yes, it doesn't bother me" he answered, she looked like she wanted to argue but shrugged instead and lied on the bed, but then she stood up and gave him the remote control "if you're staying here all night, you might as well find something to watch" she said before going back to bed, soon she was asleep, he covered her before finding something to watch, he kept the volume low as to not disturb her and to be able to hear if she made any sound. She didn't wake up during the night..only a couple times, she made some sounds and stirred in the bed before he calmed her.

The morning came and Hail woke up, she looked at where Vision was sitting but didn't find him, she felt disappointed 'what the heck, why are you being so selfish, the man has other things to do than be your babysitter' she told herself, she got up and made her bed angrily -with herself, or at least that's what she told herself- she snatched some clothes from the closest and went for a shower, she took her time, to calm herself a little and it worked...she got out of the shower and put on her clothes -'My little pony' top with a pair of sweatpants-, she dried her hair with a towel and headed downstairs, something was off, the whole floor past her bedroom was dark, she headed for the elevator but there was no power in it, she raised her head "what's going on Friday?" She asked worriedly, she got no answer which scared her more, she headed for the stairs, descending each step carefully she paused at the last step, the whole floor was dark which was impossible during this time of the day unless the emergency shut down was activated and the knowledge scared her even more, once her foot touched the ground floor...all the lights flickered on and she heard a collective "happy birthday", confetti filled the air

Vision was watching tv while Hail was asleep, he calmed her whenever she made a sound or stirred, when it was almost 8 am, and she didn't make sounds anymore, he turned off the tv and adjusted her cover before leaving the room, he went downstairs and found the whole gang -Natasha must have returned last night while they were watching movies- "good morning" he said and they responded "today is Hail's birthday..." He started but was cut off by Tony "we know Romeo, way ahead of you" he said stepping aside to reveal a birthday cake, Vision got closer for a better view, it was still not frosted but it was beautiful "I suggest we make cherry-jam frosting, and put a lot of cherries" he said, and got questioning looks "she" he said and cleared his throat "she likes cherries" he told them bashfully, knowing his friends and their thoughts, Tony nodded giving him a sly look and the others shook their heads smiling, while Steve and Wanda worked on the cake, Tony made some devices with a complicated mechanism that blows confetti in a unique way and Nat was hanging the ones he finished, Vision flew to the city to bring some balloons and get her a gift...after he bought the balloons and some ribbons, he wandered between multiple shops not knowing what to get her so he decided to get multiple things, he passed by a children's shop and stopped, he got in and looked in the soft animals section, a big soft cherry caught his eyes so he got it for her, then he paid for it and left the shop, but stopped at the door when he saw a Rapunzel bobblehead, when he re-entered the shop and found more bobbleheads, he bought her one for Rapunzel, one for Elsa, another for Anna and one for Olaf, he left the shop without looking behind so that he won't look behind and find something else before he even explored the other shops, he thought about how to present all the gifts he bought and will buy together while wandering through the mall and got an idea...when he returned to the base, he was carrying a large box wrapped in gift paper and ribbons neatly, they told Friday to shut the place down so that it was dark when they were done, after Hail woke up, Friday shut the place down and they waited in the dark for her to finish bathing "ah c'mon, what did you two do last night that she needs that much time to take a damn shower" Tony said and if Vision could blush, he would, he didn't say anything knowing he wouldn't be believed so he let them think what they wanted, finally after an hour long shower, Friday told them that Hail was out and on her way so they all stood up blocking the cake from view, Tony stepped on Steve's foot "ow" hissed Steve "sorry" whispered Tony...when Hail stepped in, Friday turned on the lights and the devices Tony made, the confetti sprung into the air in a spiral motion before it exploded into different colors and they all said "happy birthday" together, Hail gasped in surprise and smiled widely "oh my god, you guys" she said advancing towards them, they separated revealing the cake and they sang happy birthday while birthday music played in the back -Friday's way of singing happy birthday-, after she cut the cake, she closed her eyes and made a wish then it was time to open her presents, she started with Steve's, the card on it had a birthday wish and a sketch of her on it, inside was a bunch of books and a note on top that said "no tragedy included" she chuckled as she read it out loud, she gave him a hug and moved on to the next one, it was from Nat, a card with a wish on top of the box and a dirty-pink dress inside with a note that said "you looked good in a dress and Romeo liked it so there" she read it out loud and didn't get it at first but when she did she blushed and looked at Vision briefly before hugging Nat and turning towards Tony's gift, no card was on top and the box didn't open so she looked up at him expecting a prank "say open" he told her and she did so, hesitantly, the box showed a writing on top of it "what are two things people never eat before breakfast" she read it out loud "lunch and supper" she beamed and the box made a sound, she tried to open it and this time it did open, inside was a card with a wish and under it was a phone -stark tech no doubt- she smiled at the note 'so we don't worry about your ass when you stay out late with Romeo' this time she learned her lesson and didn't read it out loud, she chuckled and blushed, gave him a hug and moved on to Wanda's box, it was red and the card on it was as well, she opened it and inside was a note on top of a bunch of DVDs 'Star Wars collection and some other adventure and action things to make up for the last one we watched' she smiled and moved on to the one from Vision, she untied the ribbon and took off the cover to find a pool of flowers and petals in the box, her eyebrows shot up and she looked at him in surprise, she reached inside and found one of the bobbleheads, it was Olaf's "Olaf!" She squealed and reached for the other ones saying their names happily, then she reached to find the cherry, she laughed and rubbed it against her cheek, it smelled like the flowers it was in the box with, then she reached inside and didn't find anything more, she looked up at Vision "there is one more" he told her, so she carefully got the flowers out of the box and moved the petals away to find a bracelet, she immediately recognized it and gasped putting her hands on her mouth as her eyes got teary, she reached for it with shaky hands and took hold of it raising it to eye level and staring at it as tears streamed down her face, it was the one thing left for her from her mother, it was a golden bracelet with a gold crucifix charm on it from her mother, she added other charms to it as well, they were both from Austin, one was a small gold graduation cap, he gave her on her graduation day, another was a little gold bone from when they found Abner -the dog-...she haven't seen the bracelet since she graduated, -the day after her graduation, her friend insisted that she tries on the bracelet, after begging her for the entire collage years, she was her only friend and she wasn't likely to see her again so she gave it to her to try it, but she forgot about it when she got a call from Austin telling her that Abner was very sick, she left immediately and was barely able to see him before he died, she stayed for a week without food or sleep and forgot about the bracelet that stayed with her friend, they left the state after Abner's death immediately to start on their project to help the poor cities and she wasn't able to get her bracelet back, until now-, she broke into tears and ran toward Vision wrapping her hands around her neck while she cried happily "thank you" she managed to say between gasps he wrapped his hans around her tightly until they separated, he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears "you're welcome" he told her before removing his hand from her cheek and using his finger to wipe the other cheek "how did you find it?" She asked "Sidney was still living with her parents, so I went to her house and told her that I'm your friend, she asked some questions to be certain but apparently my answers satisfied her so she agreed to give it to me, also she said to tell you that she is sorry and that she looked for you to return it but found out you left the state" he explained "and you flew al, the way there!" she asked, very surprised and touched "I did" was his answer, she wrapped her arms around his chest giving him a quick hug "thank you V" she said and pulled away, the others were giving them confused looks "It's my mom's" she said putting the bracelet on "a little help?" She said looking at Vision and he helped her with the lock, when it was on she jiggled it a little before she touched the crucifix and stared at it for a while "how about some cake?" said Wanda, bringing her back from her thoughts, they enjoyed the cake very much and spent the rest of the day watching some of Wanda's movies, and they took some pictures with her new phone with her wearing the dress Nat got her, she also took pictures of the cake before they ate it, it was red and had 'happy birthday Kara' written on it, the name Kara was written beside her name that had a cross on top of it -Tony's work of course-, she also took pictures with her bobbleheads and cherry, a lot of pictures with the gang and more with Vision, the day was nothing short of perfect and she loved every minute she spent with her family.

Hey lovelies

I really hope you liked this chapter, if you did let me know and also let me know your reaction on stuff in the chapter

Love you all

Thanx


	8. Inevitable

Hail woke up the next morning, yesterday was a day she'll remember for long...she had fallen asleep on her cherry while watching a movie of Wanda's lats night in the sitting room, yet she was in her bed now 'V must've carried me to bed' she thought as she blushed, speaking of Vision...she looked at his seat by the window but didn't find him, she got up, quickly made her bed, snatched some clothes and headed for the bathroom...after a quick shower, she dried her hair with a towel and headed downstairs, the elevator made a sound and the door opened on the ground floor, she got out and advanced towards the living room "good-" she said and then paused "morning" she said in a low tone -Steve was wearing his uniform, Nat was tying her boots, Wanda was putting on her gloves, Tony looked like he was ready to go with and Vision was in his uniform and cape- they looked up at her and greeted, Steve advanced towards her and when he was close, he placed a hand on her shoulder "we have a mission today Hail...simple, we'll take care of it and be back" he told her, she looked at the team and then back at him "how can it be simple when you're taking Vision and the Iron man?" She asked, suspicious "Vision doesn't join in except for the 'extreme' missions, same for Tony, so..." She trailed off letting him finish "you're right, it's not" said Tony, earning a glare from Steve "she's not a kid Steve, not anymore..the moment she killed Crossbones" Hail flinched as the he said that "the moment she stepped into that door" he continued, pointing at the door "she stopper being a kid, she left her old life, weather she liked it or not, she's whatever she is, but she's not a kid" said Tony then turned towards her -he was out of sorts-, he put a device on the table beside him and it projected a screen "there have been a bunch of disturbances in different locations around the globe, no pattern about the places chosen, except for that the distances separating them are equal, the most recent was...was somewhere in the Sahara desert, the disturbances include: massive power-spikes across the world, whatever this is...it's big" said Tony, a bit of fear escaping through his voice, Tony wasn't one to be afraid, so hearing fear in his voice, made her afraid, she swallowed then said "o..ok, when do we leave?" They all looked at her "we?..there is no we, I agree with Tony, you are not a kid, but it's still no place for you" said Steve "he's right" said Tony, she lowered her head -she was afraid to go, she was very scared to go on any mission of theirs, she remembered how dangerous their missions were and she wasn't thrilled to be part of it, especially not after how the last one ended with Austin's death and her life changing upside down, but as afraid as she was...she was terrified to lose her new family, they didn't know her like she knew them but that didn't change anything for her- she raised her head, looked them in the eyes and said "I'm going" when they tried to object she continued "don't get me wrong, I am petrified, but I'm not gonna sit here, watch movies or read books while you're fighting out there, I'm not. I'm not gonna sit by while you are risking your lives, now you can say what you want but I'm going" she said "I sat by and watched enough of my family die, I'm not going to do it any longer" she added as her eyes got teary and her voice broke "now, me and Vision have been practicing a lot lately, and I think I can control my powers to a degree, so I won't be a liability, I can help" she said and eyes turned on Vision, he nodded "just gimme a minute to change my shoes and I'll be ready" she said not giving them room to argue as she headed for the elevator "we'll be outside by the jet" said Steve and she nodded...after she put on a pair of comfortable training shoes, she joined them at the jet, Vision took her aside, ignoring the looks he got "Hail, are you absolutely certain you want to join us" he asked her, more worried than she ever remembered hearing him "no, but I don't see another option for me" she said and he nodded, they joined the others on the jet and headed for their destination but not before Rody and Sam joined, they didn't know Hail so Tony filled them in on her and they gave her some suspicious looks, an hour through the journey and Hail's fear was growing, she started tapping her feet nervously and then sweating "how are you doing?" Said Wanda causing her to jump "good" she said then added "no, not really...how can you be so calm and unaffected?" "Calm, yes...unaffected, not so much, I'm afraid as you are, maybe more..but you can't let it get to you, don't overthink it, the only thing that'll accomplish is making you nervous and affect your performance..." She said then paused for a while before adding "now this is my job so I'm doing it, but it's not yours..you can still walk away, but if you are doing it then you have to do it right...I remember Clint giving me this speech" she said the latter with a fond smile and a faraway look, Hail nodded and Wanda smiled, she sat with her for a while before Nat called her "you are strong Hail, so just believe in that" she said before she patted her shoulder and left to answer Nat, what she said helped a little, Hail ignored the elephant in the room and thought of yesterday, it was perfect, she opened the album in her phone and looked at the pictures they took, smiling fondly at the memories: Hail wearing her dress and Tony's smart glasses..Nat and Wanda hugging Steve and Tony, crushing Vision between them..her hugging a blushing Steve..her wearing Vision's cape on her head with him smiling toothily beside her in a hoodie..her and Wanda, with Wanda using her power to mess Hail's hair..her and Nat making mustaches with their hair..her hugging Vision and squeezing the cherry with him..her and vision with the bobbleheads of Anna and Elsa on each of Vision's shoulders and Rapunzel on his head with Hail standing in front of him, Olaf on her head..Tony carrying Nat, Steve carrying Wanda and Vision carrying her, all bridal style while Dummy took the picture..all of them with cake-smeared faces grinning like idiots at the camera..Nat and Wanda kissing a very bashful Vision's cheeks..Hail sitting on Tony's shoulders wearing his Iron glove and pointing it at the camera..all of them holding Steve's sketches of them while he held one they drew which was a stick figure with a shield, and many more, she couldn't see them all as one in particular, caught her eyes..it was a picture of her sleeping on the cherry and them putting stickers on her face, she noticed more picture she was a sleep while they took, the last one was of Wanda and Nat making a huge heart shape with their arms and Vision carrying a sleeping her, flying towards the ceiling in the middle of the heart, unaware..she immediately blushed and put the phone's screen on her leg, covering it, she looked around and no one was looking at her so she sighed in relief, she left the photo album and turned off her phone resting her head on the wall and closing her eyes..she didn't sleep so when Vision sat beside her she opened her eyes "I apologize, I didn't mean to wake you" he said "the other seats are occupied" he added looking at the seats on the other side "no, I wasn't asleep" she assured him, they sat in silence for a while before she noticed how Vision looked nervous, and avoided looking at her "Vision, is there anything the others aren't telling me?..it's been two hours on the jet and you have been avoiding me..what aren't you telling me?" She asked and when he kept avoiding her eyes she added "they have faced an army of aliens, it has to be more than a power spike to worry them like that" she said, he looked down guiltily, signed then answered her "the power spike isn't an ordinary one..it's same as the kind I feel coming from you, from Wanda and from myself" he said lowly then added "I detected it last night while you were asleep, that's when the first one happened" she felt blood drain from her body, that means it is a power of an infinity stone, they didn't know why Hail had the same power coming from her, not only that, but it was stronger than both Vision's and Wanda's, but they weren't so worried because Hail was on their side, only now..another one similar to Vision's and Wanda's was detected and the bodies left behind told them that it was definitely not friendly. Hail looked at Vision, very scared, then her expression change to a mystified one "if you felt it, why can't I?...I seem to be able to do some stuff you do so..why not this?" She said "I don't know" he said...she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the powers she got from Vision and Wanda, she focused harder and looked further, she felt a glimpse of power far far away, she tried to get closer to identify it and when she did get close, suddenly pain shot through her entire body and she fell on the ground hugging her body, trying to stop the pain, it was worse than anything she ever felt her whole life, worse than she could even imagine, it was such profound pain that she felt every cell in her body explode with, so deep that she felt her soul being squeezed out, and for some reason while she was writhing with pain, she saw two colors and with them came two different feelings, like she felt when she had both of Ultron's and Jarvis' consciousness at the same time, in a way, and yet it was completely different..the pain became a background that never left as the colors got clearer, one was bloody red and the other was purple, the purple seemed to be the one the pain came from but the red didn't seem to do anything but it looked like a cover to something inside of it, it was impossible to concentrate through the pain and it took her long, but finally she was able to break through the red and see what was inside, once she did, a flash of red exploded before her it was blinding and as it did, the pain exploded with it, it grew ten fold as images started showing, they were blurry and shaky, the pain grew even more with each image, she saw an army of people, only they didn't all look like people..she saw a huge figure lurking in the shadow..a golden glove with six holes in it..she saw a huge explosion and six little, colored stones being formed..and with the last one, the pain had reached an unimaginable level, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart as the last scene started, it wasn't like the first ones, it was like the real world, she was there and she could move, she turned around but saw nothing except for a body on the ground, several feet away -but how did she get here?, when did it all happen?, did she loose the memory of what happened leading to this point? She was just now sitting in the jet beside Vision, then she got this pain and images and colors and...but how was she here now? This can't be real, but it felt so real, it must be, It didn't matter, it felt real...it was real-, she ran towards the body ignoring the pain because she felt like she knew who it was and she was right, she stopped in front of an unmoving Vision, he was pale and the mind stone wasn't present on his forehead...he was dead...she felt her eyes sting as they flooded with tears as she stood unmoving for several minutes, staring at his lifeless body...she fell to her knees holding her shaking hands towards him but afraid to touch him, she carefully put her hands on his pale face, stroking his cold cheeks with her shaky thumbs while her tears pooled on his chest, she looked at his red face now pale and filled with cuts, she carefully stroked his head "V?...h. V, d. 't do this, c.c'mon" she said softly, shakily while smiling, then added after several more minutes "y.y.y..you p.p..promised r. ?"she sniffed "y. 't break or the wrath oh..of the universe upon , remember?" She said and laughed/cried, she kept stroking his head, her tears never stopped "y. are , you're o. " she said hugging his head, she hugged him tight, whispering "you're ok, you'll...you'll up ...y.y..you'll wake up..you will" she said as her tears kept falling like a river " to see..y. developed a.a sense of , t. be , had a.a.a crappy " she said as she laughed/cried some more, this was a joke right? -how could this happen?, where was she and why didn't she stop it, she must have been somewhere else because if she was there at the time, she would've made sure it was her not him...he gave her a new reason to live after losing everything, he was there for her, and now here he was, dead...and she wasn't there to stop it, but why?, how could she?...why was he the one to die? Why not her?...she felt an unfathomable amount of self loathing...'how could you?!' She thought to herself 'he saved your life and gave you a new one when you lost all hope, how could you not be there for him?, you are worthless, it should have been you, he doesn't deserve this, you do' she told herself...she broke down crying while screaming until her throat was raw, she kept his head in her arms while crying more if possible, whispering "sorry" "I'm sorry" "oh god I'm so sorry" "it should have been me" she kept saying the latter while she remembered their time together, he was so naive, and lovable, so caring, so warm...he felt like home if she ever had one, he was the only reason that she was holding in one piece after Austin's death, but now that he was dead, she shattered, she felt lost 'is that how it feels to be dead?' She thought to herself, she didn't know what to do, she'd never felt so lost, not even after Austin, Auz was her brother and she loved him...but Vision was..he was something else, he was the only one who could fill the whole in her heart, the one bigger than the crack she made into the ground, the one that went far back in her life, the one that grew bigger as she grew up, the one that she kept ignoring until the day Auz was gone, when it got too big, too painful to ignore...but he filld it the same way he filled her with joy and life but now she had no life, she had nothing..not even herself.

Then everything started fading, Vision, her surroundings, her body...she got hysterical and held him as tight as her body allowed " .nononono please no. NOOO PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed with her raw throat as everything disappeared, even the pain started fading gradually, then she opened her eyes.

Vision was staring at Hail as she closed her eyes in concentration, waiting to see what was she doing, but what happened wasn't what he'd expected, suddenly she fell on the floor and curled into herself, grunting in pain, he shot after her kneeling beside her, not knowing what to do but to yell her name, then she started screaming and rolling, her screams only got louder, he placed his hands on her shoulders pinning her on the floor, but she only kept screaming in agony for several minutes before it all stopped, her eyes opined and were all red, she took a deep breath and her chest raised a little before her back slumped against the hard floor and she started screaming and crying until her throat was raw, she stopped screaming but her red eyes kept streaming tears and she started saying things like "sorry" and "it should have been me" he gently stroked her hair "Hail, wake up...please" he pleaded, she suddenly started screaming again only this time it was "no" and "please", "Hail wake up, come on!" He said, panicked, and she did, she opened her now-normal, puffy, bloodshot eyes and looked at him for several seconds before her eyes shed more tears -which was a miracle since she just cried out all her body fluids- and she wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching his cape into fists as she embraced him, she hugged him tighter than she ever had, afraid that it was only a cruel dream, she cried/laughed into his neck "you're alive!" she said happy between gasps, he hugged her back wordlessly, tightly, relieved that she was ok, that she was here..with him again. Neither pulled back for several seconds, before Rody cleared his throat. They pulled back but stayed close, she placed a hand on his cheek as if to see if he was real and he was, so she laughed and gave him another tight, quick hug..they pulled back and he helped her standing up "what the hell was that?!" Asked Tony, standing among the surrounding worried crowd, leaving the jet for Friday to fly, she grimaced as she moved her sore body with Vision's help to sit back in her seat "I..I honestly don't know" she said, voice hoarse "I tried to sense the power we are going toward, and once I did, I felt a terrible pain through my whole body, even deeper...then after a while, I was able to make out two colors, one was purple and the other was red, I was able to go through the red a bit later, and the pain increase dramatically once I did but a wave of images came with it, I saw an army of strange looking people, a big dude in the shadow and a golden glove-like thingy, with engraving on it...and stuff, then there was an image of a bunch..six I guess, stones, one of them was like Vision's" she said then paused, swallowed thickly "and then I...I saw..oh god...I saw Vision..dead" she said as she put her head in her hands and shook it "it was horrible" she added "it that why you were screaming?" Asked Vision, she immediately raised her head and looked at him "you heard that?!" She asked then noticed how hoarse her voice was "yeah that would explain that" she muttered before he could answer, a glass of water appeared in front of her face, she jumped and looked to see it was from Nat "thanks" she said as she took it and Nat nodded.

She felt relieved that he was alive and it was only a dream, she stayed close to him while the team discussed what happened and what it could mean...but she stayed out of the discussion, satisfied that he was here and ok, not wanting to join them and recall what horrible things she saw and experienced...

Little did she know that it was only a vision of the inevitable future.

Hey guys

It's 5:55 am right now and I'm up working on this chapter, as you can see it's a plot chapter, so we are moving on with the story, more to come the next chapter..more questions and hopefully some answers, I really hope you liked this chapter guys..if you did, please comment, let me know what you think

Thankx


	9. Coincidence

Hail sat next to Vision and kept glancing at him every now and then, he noticed after the second time but didn't comment or show any sign of annoyance what so ever, the silence wasn't very comfortable but neither knew what to say, the team kept discussing their thoughts looking at her a few times -especially Sam and Rods-, she averted their gaze whenever they looked

As happy and relieved as she was that it wasn't real...what she saw/lived in that brief vision, hit her hard and left her traumatized, she couldn't face another death...not so soon after Austin, not ever...and especially not Vision's

She didn't realize that she drifted into her thoughts until Wanda placed a hand on her shoulder, she was startled a bit "how are you doing?" Said Wanda in a calm soothing voice "a bit better" she said after checking on Vision for the hundredth time, Wanda gave her a small smile and sat beside her placing a hand on her knee, Hail put her head on Wanda's shoulder, craving more reassuring warmth, Wanda wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they stayed comfortably still

She hadn't known she'd fallen asleep until they hit a turbulence startling her, she gasped and looked around eyes resting on Vision before she relaxed a bit, she looked at herself to see that she had a cover over her and a small pillow where she was laying

"you're awake...here" she jumped at Wanda's voice then accepted the glass of hot chocolate, eyeing the jet, impressed "I bet if I look hard enough, I will find a tub" she said attempting a joke, receiving a chuckle from both Vision and Wanda

"how far are we?" She asked after a couple of minutes "four hours" supplied Friday, Hail was surprised "wow, I slept like a rock" she said

"that's putting it lightly, we went through a thunderstorm and you didn't even twitch" said Nat from her seat across the jet, Hail blushed a bit and silence fell

Along with it came the rising fear in her gut, she was getting closer to the source of the power that caused her the trouble from earlier, and she could feel her power boiling inside her with mixed feelings she couldn't identify, unease increasing with each passing second, dread, fear, nausea...among others became too much and she should to her feet

"bathroom, where's the bathroom, I need the bathroom" she said urgently and headed quickly towards where Steve pointed, she ran Inside and was barely able to make it to the toilet where she emptied her stomach, she didn't have breakfast except for some granola bars and the hot chocolate from Wanda, and she regretted even having those

Her body shook as she supported herself on the sink to wash her mouth, but soon her knees buckled and she sell to the floor but was caught by Vision before she hit the ground

"You're alright" he said soothingly, and she managed a lopsided smile before breaking away from his hold to go for the toilet again, throwing up whatever that was left

She flushed the toilet and tried to stand but didn't find the strength to hold her up so Vision supported her and she sat on the toilet after closing the cover "thanks" she said shakily and he nodded

"are you ok?" She raised her head at Wanda's worried voice to see that the whole team was at the door, even her blush was light and she tried a smile that came as anything but

She pushed herself to stand on her shaky legs whom gave up once she put her weight on them "woah" Tony said as he stretched his hands from where he was and stepped forward in an attempt to catch her but Vision already had..leaning on him, they went back to the sitting place at the jet after the others clear the way for them

He slowly seated her and Wanda wrapped the cover around her shoulders as her body shook, weakly at first, but soon her whole body trembled violently, her skin was almost red and her teeth chattered

The whole team was frantic, grabbing some covers and looking for something to do to help her, as her state was very scary and worrisome

Natasha placed a hand on her forehead and hissed pulling her hand back "she is literally burning hot" she stated, voice filled with concern as she sucked on her burned finger

Vision's face was a mask of horror "she is radiating energy" he said "I've never felt anything like that before" he said to the team "it's almost painful just sensing it" he added "we have to lower her temperature immediately or she'll die" he said frantically, only the last part was a small whisper

He carried her now-limp body back to the bathroom ignoring the way his skin burned with her heat and the power that surged into his body excruciatingly, placing her on the floor with her back to the wall, he leaned against the sink, breathing hard with his eyes shut, in an attempt to drive the pain away

"Vision, are you alright" said Steve, advancing towards him in the small bathroom, he managed to hold a hand out "ice...w..we need ice" he said between hard inhales, through closed eyes

Steve nodded and the whole team carried the entire supply of ice they had on the jet, put it into buckets with water and brought it back to the bathroom

They couldn't get close as Vision held out a hand stopping them "the..power field would...killed you, y...you can't get any...any closer" he barely managed

"I may be able to help a little, I do have some of the mind stone's power" Wanda volunteered, advancing slowly towards Vision who looked reluctant but nodded nonetheless

Wanda felt pain raise inside her with each step she took, but ignoring it best as she could manage, she brought two buckets with her while Vision held Hail steady for her, his eyes screwed shut as the pain ripped through him and his skin burned

Once she started to pour water on Hail, some sort of shock wave came out of her, hitting both her and Vision

He groaned and bowed his head, the tendons of neck muscles showing as he looked like she got electrocuted, while the impact was less effective on Wanda, since she wasn't in direct contact with Hail, she still got a bleeding nose and an impossible headache

She couldn't let go of the bucket in order to hold her throbbing head, she kept pouring water steadily, the pain increasing with each passing moment, until by the sixths water bucket, she couldn't hold on any longer as she got dizzy from blood loss and the pain got too unbearable for her

She felt her whole body give up as fell to the ground, when the others tried to get closer to help her, she stopped them before she lost consciousness, last thing she saw was Vision's pain filled expression

Vision moved slowly as with each inch he moved, his muscles protested excruciatingly and he had to fight his own body in order to just get up and close this few inches distance separating him from Wanda's limp form

He slowly placed Hail's now-slightly-less-burning body back against the wall and practically dragged himself towards Wanda, once she was within his reach, he bent down and almost fell over her, carried her a few feet away and handed her to Steve's waiting hands

He went back to Hail and now that she is a tiny bit better, he used soaked towels to cool her off instead of drenching her whole body, and because he didn't have any strength to carry the buckets

She started showing signs of responsiveness: twitching and mumbling...but then she got too responsive, she moved her hands and slapped Vision's away, her chest raised and fell quickly, then a scream ripped out of her hoarse throat as another shockwave ten folds stronger than the first came out of her before she went limp again along with Vision who let out a pain-filled scream before falling to the ground

The team ran towards them before realizing that they might get killed being that close, but fortunately it looked like Hail got the worst out with the final shockwave

Steve carried her while Rods and Sam struggled with Vision's heavy body, Hail was placed on her previous seat away from Wanda and Vision, he covered her and went to check on his teammates

They were both unconscious, and ragged, especially Vision..his condition was disconcerting -since he never got sick nor unconscious- but then again, what about this day that wasn't?

After a painfully long 90 minutes, Wanda started twitching so Tony and Steve went to her side while Nat made her something warm to drink "ow" was the first thing she said, clutching her head and grimacing

"easy, don't get up just yet" said Steve, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her gently to lay back down until Nat got her the drink, she drank some of it before pushing the cup away and laying down again

Vision was the second to wake up, he woke abruptly and sat looking around with frantic eyes, Tony was the first by his side and he reassured him that he was ok "H..hail, where is...Hail?" He asked grimacing, in a pained tone, they separated to reveal Hail laying on the opposite side of the jet

Vision tried to get to his feet but was held back by Tony's hand on his shoulder "stay down Vision, you're exhausted, you're in an even worse shape than Wanda"

Vision shook his head and attempted to get up again but his legs couldn't support him and he slumped back on his seat groaning "you stubborn ass, I told you" said Tony in a worried tone, helping him to fix his position

Vision sat in there and kept his eyes on where Hail was "how..is s..she?" He managed, as though talking was the most difficult task in the world

"Well she does have a fever that wouldn't come down no matter what we did, but she isn't burning hot anymore so...that's a plus..I guess" said Tony glancing towards her "poor damn kid" added Tony under his breath

"I thought you said she wasn't a kid?" Said Steve with a smirk, trying to lighten the air that was incredibly thick with: worry, pain..among other things

"She isn't" he said sadly "she should be, but she isn't" he added "it's just...she's too young to be exposed to all of this, I mean the poor kid had a lot thrown on her face all at once and now this...this is really fucked up" he said the latter shaking his head and looking down

Steve noticed how the whole thing about their mission was getting to Tony, ever since they looked into it after Vision informed them...

He knew that Tony didn't like anything to do with an infinite stone, it all reminded him of Sokovia, of what he caused...

Even with Vision, it took some time for Tony to warm up to him, to stop flinching whenever he looked at him, to stop seeing him as a reminder of his failure and the lives that failure took in it's wake...

And now this girl got involved into the mess after losing her brother and having her life smashed to pieces, and Steve knew how she felt just like he knew how Tony feels the obligation to save this girl, just one girl for all the lives that he was the cause of their demise

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts by groan from Vision as he tried and failed again to get up

"Ah c'mon, now you're just being stupid" said Tony, also pulled from his thoughts into worrying about his stubborn, hurt friend "just rest for a while, what? Is your seat itchy or something...I swear you're like a damn child" he added

Vision sat still, finally giving up his vain attempts at getting up...but that thought was quickly abandoned when Hail started mumbling and twitching, he immediately recognized it for that she was having a nightmare and tried getting up again, his sore body gave it's protests but he ignored them and asked Steve for support as he moved and sat beside Hail, whispering reassurances and telling her that it was no more than a nightmare while stroking her shoulders, a drill he was now all-too-familiar with

Her skin felt warm under his crimson fingers and he didn't know what to do "The fever is getting worse" he said in a low worried tone, looking at each one of his friends in turn for answers "the towels didn't work, we kept trying to cool her off for the past hour but...nothing" said Tony

Wanda got up with some help from Natasha and joined them "bring all the covers we have" she ordered, leaning on Nat for support, Steve did as she asked and brought four more covers

She told them to wrap her with all of them over the one she already was wrapped with and leave her like that, they did as asked and waited...

Hail was reduced to a puddle of sweat within fifteen minutes and Vision was worried, kept his eyes on her, twiddling his fingers for distraction "Vis, she's ok" he jumped at Wanda's voice "sweat is good, it means the treatment is working" those were the best news he had ever heard, he nodded thankfully... But he couldn't keep his optimism from dropping when he looked back at her, she was drenched in her own sweat, hair sticking on her forehead, lips parted as she breathed a bit hard

"I'm just not used to seeing her like this, she'd never been sick before" he said

"Well, none of us are, we've only known her for a few days after all" she said then it occurred to her "wait, you mean you've never seen her sick even when you took the trip to her head?" She asked and he shook his head "then why is she now?" She said, to herself more than to Vision

"And not just once either" said sam, who was silent for most of the time

"What a coincidence huh?" Said Tony, known it is anything but

"Yeah"

Hey guys

I hope you liked this chapter, it's more of a character development one, seeing what they think and how they feel

Please comment/review whatever

Your support means the world to me

Thanx❤️


	10. Decision

The fever finally broke and Hail's temperature dropped to only two degrees above normal, she started mumbling thing's like "V..visi'n W...wan g't aw'y" earning the attention of the team

"She was aware of what was happening?" Said Nat, voicing the team's thoughts

"D'n't c'me, h'll hurt you" Hail mumbled

"What?!, who's he?!" Said Tony "the hell is happening"

"It could be the fever" suggested Rody earning himself a glare from...well everyone

"You think?!, yeah and the seizure before that too was just a little stomachache...that had her writhing on the floor!" said Tony in a very annoyed tone, Rods raised his hands in surrender and they returned to listening to Hail's 'fever talk', but they didn't get anything useful except her repeating "don't come" "stay away" "he'll hurt you" or sometimes "I'll hurt you"

Eventually they allowed Vision to calm her, seeing that they weren't going anywhere with her 'nightmare', only it didn't go the way it was supposed to..

Once Vision so much as touched her, she shrieked and started fighting the air "NOOOOOO DON'T COME I'LL KILL YOU" she shouted while sobbing

Then her back arched of the seat as a final scream broke, any light source on the jet exploded, leaving them in darkness except for the daylight slipping through windows

Before anyone was able to form words, Hail opined her eyes and sat up slowly, looking around before her eyes found Vision when she flinched away

Vision tilted his head in confusion and the others gave her similar looks "what happened, Hail" said Steve -ever the voice of reason- calmly -only he was anything but calm- after a while

"I.I.I.I.I.I don't know" she said shakily and lowered her head "I remember throwing up and then feeling ...that's it" she added, her head still bowed

She raised her head accepting a glass of water from Nat, she gulped the whole glass quickly and lowered her head again, not looking into the eyes of any of them

They returned to their seats to give her some space, but kept their eyes on her -they all got the feeling that something was off...well 'off-er'- but no one voiced it

They had 105 minutes before arriving to their destination and Hail just sat still, alternating between staring at her hands and the floor

90 minutes and Hail still didn't move or say anything

60 minutes and finally Vision couldn't take it any longer, he sat next to her causing her to jump "I apologize" he said and she nodded, he sat silently for a couple of minutes waiting for her to say something but when she didn't, he had to ask "Hail, you're not acting like yourself...what's the issue?"

She did raise her head and answered quickly...too quickly "nothing" she said "I'm...I'm just a bit nervous, that's it...yeah" she added and at the look he gave her she continued "I'm ok...honest"

He didn't press, and she knew he didn't buy it but neither said anything...a bit later the looks everyone else kept giving her caused her to lose her barely-held-together-composure "I'm fine" she all but shouted at them "I'm fan-freaking-tastic...stop looking at me like I'm some...some...some PSYCHO!" And with that she ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind

She leaned against the door and slid until she was sitting on the floor, she hugged herself while tears pooled in her eyes until they spilled on her cheeks, holding her bracelet tight..she sat there for thirty minutes

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door "Hail!, you ok in there?" Came Nat's voice, she quickly wiped her eyes and washed her face then opened the door and went back to her seat, not meeting anyone's eyes

She jumped again when Steve sat beside her "Hail, we're sorry" he said, placing a hand on her knee "we didn't mean to upset you, we were just worried...we still are" he added and she nodded

After a couple of minutes he added "Hail, you've been through a lot today, you can drop out, stay here while we deal with it...and we won't be too far away, only a couple of miles from the jet" he added

She thought for a while before nodding, still not meeting his eyes "good" he said then stroked her hair before getting up

She listened as they planned their approach, not participating in any way...as the time approached, her fear increased...fear for them, that she might never see them again...

She knew exactly what they were up against, she knew exactly what awaited them...but she couldn't tell them, she couldn't tell them without revealing her future as well, she couldn't gather the courage to put their safety in front of the chance of them hating her, fighting her...

For the first time in her life she was selfish, and didn't see any another option for her...it was either tell them what was there and reveal what she knew about herself as well -unless she lied, and she was a terrible liar- or not tell them and risk loosing them instead...both options resulted in her loosing them and she couldn't have the first one where she would become the enemy..

Keeping her mouth shut was the only thing she could do, and she kept telling herself that at least she wasn't lying, that not saying the truth and saying lies were different somehow

The time came, and her stomach twisted and ached, her blood was getting cold if it was physically possible...she felt the need to say something, if not the truth then at least a goodbye, but she couldn't look into their eyes and especially not his...not after knowing that she will be the cause of his demise...

She tried to take a peak, just a quick look at him, but she immediately regretted it...her looking at him wasn't reassuring anymore, once she looked at him..flashbacks from the 'nightmare' -that now she knew was anything but- came back to her, his cold body and blank stare...

And the knowledge of her being the cause of it, killed her, she really wished she was dead, but she didn't have the courage to even take her own life...the life that will take all other

But she kept telling herself that when the time came she will, she kept telling herself that she won't allow what she saw to come to pass, she will take her life...just not now, she needed time...

She needed more time with her friends...her friends that she now is watching them walk into the jaws of death, her friends that she is doing nothing to stop what she knew will happen to them...

And her friend -that was her everything- that she will be the cause of his death..

They waved their goodbyes that she didn't return and left the jet when it touched down, a few miles away from the target

She couldn't resist a last look before the door closed, a look that didn't do anything but fuel her ever increasing guilt..

Sitting in the jet with her head clutched between her hands, hair into fists...Steve's words echoed through her head...he was worried about her and they all were...Vision's words about being glad to carry the burden she was...of her wellbeing was the only reward he wanted..

She jumped as she felt a drop fall on her hand, placing fingers on her cheek...she realized that those were tears she didn't know she shed

Wiping them angrily she heard for the control panel to watch Friday's footage hoping to find a distraction, Friday had eyes everywhere on the jet even the bathroom...and even though Hail didn't remember any of what she did, she knew that whatever happened to her in dreamland transformed somehow in the real world...like the first dream where she screamed outside for the pain she felt in

So she must have done something this time as well "Friday, show me the footage please"...nothing "Friday?"...more silence "darn it, Tony" Tony must have shut her from the jet "of course he would" she said "he wouldn't want me to see what's going on with them would he?" She added "well..he's not the only computer genius is he?"

She started reprogramming the jet's computer systems after hacking if successfully "haha" she said, triumphant, throwing a fist in the air "well I didn't major in computer science for nothing"

She found the footage of their trip and fastened forward to after she threw up...she saw what happened until the first shockwave hit...the screen showed only static and then it came back to the footage, she saw how Vision and Wanda got messed up but kept helping her through their pain...

She watched with her hands on her mouth and tears on cheeks as the second one hit and Vision as well as her went limp and how he let out a pain filled scream -Vision never screamed, he never got that hurt- and seeing him like that devastated her..

She continued to watch how even after she hurt him, he still fought to get to her...just to sit by her for support and reassurance...she was fully sobbing by now...

She saw how Wanda as well as the rest of the team did their best to help, and didn't hesitate risking their lives for her...they didn't know when she would launch another shockwave, or if she would explode...but they helped her nonetheless

And then it hit her...she'd been watching for more than an hour now, the team must have arrived and the battle had started no doubt...she couldn't sit by...not anymore...not after what she just saw...

Not even bothering to check the footage she could get from the Iron man, she opened the jet's door and got out..

It was very hot out and the sand's heat leaked through her shoes...she gathered herself: he courage, determination and love for her friends/family..she cannot let them die...and if they would hate her it didn't matter because she would love them still

Tapping her powers, she focused them on her limbs until she flew...she didn't care for safety what so ever...she needed to get there now if it wasn't not too late already

The air was too hot against her skin that it took all she had to keep focused...images from her visions flashed in front of her as the air flew through her hair and features: a mindless puppet that was her..her friends dead, dying or giving her disgusted looks..Cap's shield turned to dust..Vision dying with a smile on his face and nothing but reassuring words leaving his mouth through his last breath, words directed towards her, gentle words rewarding her nothing-but-brutal assault...

Her tears flew along with the air as she reached deeper for more speed, she needed to get there...she needed to save them..save him

They won't die...not today...not like this...not ever and definitely not the way she saw, she will save them...she will tell them...him...he won't hate her, even if they all did...he won't..he won't

She lost track of how many minutes passed or where she was...all she knew was that she was headed for the power she felt

She saw a small dot in the distance, this had to be where they were...she sped even more until details started assembling, and what she saw drained her blood

It was the exact thing she saw in the beginning of her visions...there was an entire army of enhanced soldiers surrounded by oras of red and purple they were powered by two infinite stones she didn't know...the red and the purple ones...

She knew that they were sent to look for her, that she was something their boss wished to possess..all she knew was that her ending up in his hands was the worst thing that could possibly happen, that if it came to pass...the rest of her visions will soon follow

She felt fear like nothing before...if they got her, her visions will be realized and if she stayed away her friends will die..the difference was will they die now, by the hands of the army...or later...by her hands

Yay cliffhanger ?

Hey guys

This chapter is short..I know

But I just couldn't resist leaving it hanging

So yeah, I hope you liked it because I really loved writing it

And I hope you like my poor little Hail and sympathize with her

Please let me know what you think cuz I'm dying to know

Aand thanx ❤️


	11. Gold, yellow, purple and red

(A/N)

Hey guys so this chapter has a little something from other places in the Marvel universe beside The Avengers, like Guardians of the galaxy and Thor: the dark world

If you haven't seen them, you may not know some of the names mentioned but you'll still get the idea

That said, let's get on with the story

Thanos hadn't been in a haste to acquire the infinity stones...he'd been amusing himself giving the humans -the Avengers specifically- a game of fetch with the stones

But now that his long awaited infinity has surfaced, things had to pick up the speed, and so he did

Sending out a fraction of his followers to capture the Orb..Xandar suffered through a brutal battle protecting the weapon of mass destruction in their acquisition...the Power stone...

He knew they couldn't stand against even a squad of his elite soldiers but Thanos wasn't taking any chances so he sent out an army

Another fraction was tasked in capturing the Aether, a squad was sent to Knowhere for the mission, Tivan didn't prove as a challenge

As the Reality and Power stones were successfully collected, Thanos started the process of enhancing all his capable soldiers

The results were satisfying and the new-and-improved army was separated in two, the bigger fraction that was highly composed of the Power-stone-enhanced soldiers was to be sent to Asgard for the Tesseract, for that he was aware Asgard was not to be underestimated

As for the smaller fraction, whom included more Reality-stone-enhanced, it was sent to Earth in search for the infinity, the only one that he was genuinely interested in

Hail wasn't the most confident person in the world, she had numerous self-esteem issues growing up...and the mindless puppet she saw her future self become didn't do any help in the matter

If she continued her way now, what's to say she won't mess things up and do more harm than good...what's to say that she won't just be handing herself to the army and become what she feared as a result?

But wasn't it at least worth a shot?, if she didn't help her friends they would die and if she tried and failed the same would happen...so had she to lose?

She didn't, but the world did...she knew that if they succeed in their plans, she would become what will destroy the world...so her options were either risking the world against leaving her friends to face their death..her newly acquired family

...

She would be lying if she said that the choice she made was free of selfishness, that she made it because it was the right thing to do, but wasn't it?

Big picture: it was the life of the entire world against that of half a dozen people...but small picture: it was the life of her entire world against that of all the rest

And when she put it that way, she saw all sense backing up the decision she made and so she proceeded with more speed towards the battlefield

The team was surrounded from all sides, backed into a small circle in the middle of the crowd of enhanced soldiers around them

...

She was either going smart or not going at all, so she stopped advancing and studied the situation to determine if that was a strategy from the team or they were truly surrounded and helpless

She found that when she focused hard enough, she was able to see far more than the human eye should be able to see from such distance

The Iron man and War machine's flying systems were busted...Steve's left leg was injured -and knowing how fast injuries healed with Steve, the wound must be fresh..also it looked pretty deep- Wanda had a bleeding nose indicating that she had used too much power for too long, Sam was grounded and was fighting alongside an exhausted Natasha...Vision was the only member left that was fully capable of combat, he was afloat on top of the team tearing soldiers apart with his bare hands while dealing with others with the beam from his stone but he no doubt stood no chance against the army of thousands alone...so in short terms, they were like rats in a trap..

Hail felt the power inside her boiling, but she didn't give in to it...knowing that she could harm her teammates and exhaust herself, and the last thing they needed was another liability

The opponents weren't equally distributed in the circle, there were areas where they were clustered and others where there was a soldier or two..

Choosing whom will she attack, she focused hard and tapped into much more power than she ever had but instead of allowing it to consume her, she focused them into her arms..

Her whole body was surrounded with the tan/gold ora and her hands were barely visible as they were engulfed in energy, she saw Vision turn towards her expression that of awe, surprise, worry and fear all together

She ignored the distraction and focused on the task at hand, once she had control over the enormous amount of power she was using...she sought the largest cluster her eyes found and launched herself like a missile right into them..

Once she was close enough, she tried to stretch her hands but found it near impossible

She screamed as she tried again with all her strength and she almost felt her tendons snapping, tears pooled in her eyes but she did it...millimeters away from impacting the surface

Once she touched down, she channeled the energy she was holding into the ground...the ground shook with the impact as well as her bones

It was like an earthquake and the team was swaying for their balance, while the soldiers closest to her got atomized, the further they were from the touchdown point, the less the damage

They varied from: turned-to-dust, to dead-from-the-shockwave, to gravely-injured...the attack must have killed hundreds leaving a huge crater in the middle

...

Hail didn't feel pain, only numbness and drainage...she did feel her entire being shake with the impact but the feeling of emptiness was the dominant...she didn't allow it to last as she filled the space by allowing her power to flow freely through her body..with no restraints what so ever , knowing if she severed the connection she would fall into unconsciousness which was unaffordable at the moment

She had more control over her power once she allowed it fully, she felt excitement and even a little need to make more damage, so much contradicted feelings and needs, she got the predatory need to kill more soldiers to inflict pain and destruction...and at the same time came a sense of peace and calm

Not having the time for feelings and distractions, she recovered and stood up, breathing hard, head still lowered, she put a hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face and deriving the sand grains away..

She raised her head to be met by more sand...so much that she couldn't see past...she was in the middle of the crater she created

She slowly flew up, keeping her ora active with sufficient amount of energy into her hands...

She was met by a floating form on which she immediately directed a wave of energy...but once she recognized him, she redirect the attack to the crater since she didn't know how to reabsorb it -she didn't have that much control-

The tiny wave hit and it caused a two-meter-wide hole...Hail let out a breath, let her ora disappear but didn't let the power slip away, then glared at him "what is wrong with you?!" She said thrusting her hands "I could have killed you, Vision!" She added angrily

She gasped in surprise as her face was buried into the slick fabric covering Vision's shoulder, he held her into a tight embrace with one hand on her head and the other on her back

He let out a relieved breath before pulling back to glare at her "What were you thinking?!" He said angrily

"Shut up I saved your butts, now let's go...I'm not sure you know, but there is an army up there" she said jokingly pointing up

"Yes" he said shaking his head "yes, you're right" he added more firmly, and when she started elevating again he held her hand and gave her a serious look "just" he said hesitantly, looked down then straight into her eyes "just don't do that again"

She smiled warmly and nodded, they both headed back to the battle field "are you tired?" He asked on their way up through this giant crater

"Whatcha think?" She said smirking

"Right, absurd question" he said smiling

As they got higher and she could see the top, she caught a glimpse of glassy/shiny spikes "woah!" She gasped "I don't remember seeing those"

"They weren't there before now" he answered "the heat of your impact crystallized some of the sand"

"Cool" she said slowly, wide-eyed then cleared her throat remembering something important to say "um...Vision" she said lowly, he looked at her so she added "about earlier..." She coughed "I..I'm sorry for snapping at y'all.." She said then looked through his eyes "but especially at you Vision" she added not breaking the eye-contact "you know...I promised not to do that and all, but I did...and about yet another situation you didn't have any control over"

"It's ok, I understand" he said, chancing a smile

She shook her head and looked down "no you don't...not yet" she said then quickly added "but I'll tell you, I promise"

He looked confused but didn't press and almost missed when she added under her breath "just hope I make it through and see you again"

He stopped abruptly and held her hand firmly "don't" he said coldly, giving her a death glare

She nodded and lowered her head mumbling "sorry", no goodbye talks..they will make it through and hopefully so will she...she didn't tell him her doubts about her making it through or that the army was after her, she couldn't afford him fighting while looking over his shoulders for her and risking his own life..

So she reactivated her ora and channeled power back in her hands as they approached the top

They flew out of the crater to find...well she didn't have time to count how many eyes on them, no one was fighting...they all stood still, eyes full of horror...even her teammates

She flinched at the looks they gave her that matched the ones from her visions, panic rose inside as the flashbacks got more vivid but a hand on her shoulder caused her to snap out

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded with a grimace-like smile

...

She thrust out her hands and sent multiple waves to different spots as Vision launched his Mind-stone-beam leaving a trail of annihilation behind them

The only challenge for them was managing to control their powers...and how much to put into their attacks...the battled was relatively easy as they fought back to back, destroying a soldier after another...they must have killed several hundreds without slowing down

They dodged the energy waves coming their way, and from this hight..no soldier was able to reach them with their ora, so they were in control of the situation and keeping most of the attention away from the rest of the team...they already finished more than half

...

That was until they sensed an even bigger power source heading their way...those were able to fly, their oras were wider, and they charged them all together as one, without any hesitation

"Darn" Hail exclaimed, she didn't have time to recover from the last wave she launched before a soldier threw a punch her way..

She closed her eyes waiting for an impact that never came, opening them she found no soldier, only a crimson hand holding a bloody one surrounded by fading red ora "stay focused Hail" he told her

She nodded "yes..." she said before sending a small wave at a purple surrounded one exploding him "sir" she added with a smug smirk, he smiled and shook his head before charging another two

She wasn't familiar with combat, considering the only thing she ever hit was Austin's punching bag to tease him when he was exercising...and she couldn't tear the soldiers from the inside like Vision does for that would be too gross

So she stuck with sending small waves and avoiding contact...she took out about twenty red soldiers before a purple one rose

He was different..more skilled, and the power he emitted was enormous..unlike the red ones

She threw a wave at him, but since he was too close...the wave didn't separate from the energy inside of her before connecting to the opponent

She felt the same pain from her first vision...the one with the colors and the stones, -only this time it was a thousand folds worse- she screamed as the pain exploded through every atom in her body, and before she could come back to reality...she was falling from the sky

Vision heard her voice at the same time he felt the large power source disappear...it came abruptly to his senses so he didn't have time to take the stronger soldier himself...and it disappeared just as quickly as it came, accompanied by Hail's pain-filled scream cutting through the air

He was alarmed and immediately shot after her, only to be grabbed by a dozen soldiers, hanging on from his every side and others blocking his way, immediately taking his momentary distraction to their advantage

He was tethered, unable to so much as lift a finger, and was barely able to keep afloat as they used their powers, pulling downward

He couldn't fly throughout them as it was hard enough to only fit his hands through the first wave of soldiers, and now that the second was even worse, he wasn't able to do even that -they were powered by infinity stones after all-, they blocked his view as they formed an impenetrable wall surrounded by red ora, he saw a glimpse of three purple soldiers headed for Hail before his view was entirely blocked..

Desperate, he completely tapped into the infinity stone on his forehead..resulting a surge of burning sensation through his body to come out as a thick, yellow, fast beam and shoot from his forehead, causing the wall to crumble as the soldiers were ripped molecule by molecule until there was no trace of them left

He felt utterly empty and drained...but he couldn't give up, not yet...if only he could manage to get to her before they did..but he knew better, his body was completely unresponsive to his commands, and he wasn't falling fast enough...

He looked up at the sky and tried one last time to tap into the Mind stone... It took all he had and more to just summon the concentration for this one simple act

His body wasn't responsive, as if it was acting of it's own accord to avoid anymore loss...after failed attempts, he finally succeeded in gaining small control as another beam shot from the stone towards the sky, giving him the speed he needed

He reached for Hail when he was her level and cradled her, just in time to block three purple waves from the soldiers chasing her

The soldiers lost the ora surrounding them as they emptied all they could into their attacks, then headed to the ground, falling full-speed, the same way Vision and Hail were

As the energy assault hit Vision's already drained body, he couldn't even fathom the exquisite anguish that shot through his being, he felt, saw, smelled all white if that was possible

His body shut down as he couldn't take it any longer, each fraction of a second through that pain felt like a millennia of torture...his last sense of the world escape him as he had only one thought in mind and that was to protect Hail..

...

And protect Hail he did...the impact with the surface was fully absorbed by his limp body and Hail opened her eyes, to find all her bones intact..

She gasped in surprise and checked again because she was sure that she was falling fast and three purple attackers were charging her full-force, only moments ago, so how can that be?

Then she felt something under her and scooted to see that it was Vision "oh my god" she gaped, horrified -she did feel something embracing her but she kept her eyes shut expecting it to be followed by the wave of pain- but here she was, safe and sound, on top of Vision who took the hits for her

She didn't have time to check if he was alive or not as the army charged them full-speed not giving them a chance to recover for that they knew now what Hail and Vision could do

She felt lost, panicked, hurt, confused, angry but she bottled all of her feelings in order to channel her powers strengthening her muscles

Using the strong muscles, she carried Vision's body and flew quickly heading for the rest of the team, whom were till now fighting...

Praying against all hope that he was still alive that somehow by some miracle he survived...she knew better than to hope against impossible circumstances but she also knew that she won't spend her probably-last-moments-with-him grieving

...

The team was fighting tooth and nail, surrounding Sam and Natasha's unconscious forms...Wanda was pale and so were her powers, Rods and Tony's armors were barely held together and Steve was panting after slamming his shield into a soldier's face while snapping another one's neck between his legs, as blood dripped from under his helmet

She reached them quickly and placed Vision's body in the middle, without saying so much as a word...she thrust her hands and surrounded them with her ora as the soldiers backed away

Her eyes started glowing gold and she concentrated hard on the field surrounding them not her then waved her hands in front of her face, closing her eyes and imagining the jet

She opened her eyes to find that they were gone..

Alone finally, with no one she feared hurting...she let out all what she felt and tried to bottle, tried to conceal, come to surface..all what she felt for the wrong the world done her...everything since her childhood

And the need for destruction boiled, and concord..leaving no place for peacefulness and warmth..

And for once, she didn't hold anything back, she let her powers control..

Her eyes were glowing brighter than ever and her ora boiled and only grew wider, taller, stronger

Every fiber in her body gave in to the sensation without so much as a twitch of protest

"Let's end it my way" she said breathing hard before screaming to the top of her lungs "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU SONS OF BITCHES...COME ON!"

The army flew towards her and she smiled before unleashing her power with one explosion of gold light...

That filled the place with nothingness

Omg omg omg omg omg

I so loved this chapter and put my heart in it, although it's not the longest, it's still the one that took the most effort

I REALLLLLLLLY hope you liked it

Because I'm in love with it

Pleeeeeeease let me know what you think

I am literally dying to know

The cliffhanger was inevitable so don't murder me please ? ﾟﾏﾻ

The next chapter will hopefully be there soon, I'll work on it but I really need a break, i mean three chapters within a day is tiering even if they were short ones

Anyway...please comment

And see you next time ❤️


	12. Aftermath 1

The team arrived at their destination with no knowledge of what awaited them there...they feared the worst since according to Vision, the place was radiating energy similar to that of an infinity stone

And for that the whole team was involved including War machine, Iron man and Vision..whom don't join except for extreme situations

So supposedly, they were prepared...only they weren't, not for an army...and most certainly not for an army of enhanced

The twins were a handful before they joined their side...and now they were faced with an entire army of them

But they didn't have any option but to fight...it was too late to retreat -not that they would have if they could-

They fought their attackers with a good strategy...standing in a circle, they fought the incoming soldiers, with Rods, Tony, Sam and Vision on air force...Wanda didn't do so much fighting as she did protecting the ground team from energy assaults

The plan was going relatively well, but the occasional purple soldier did unrepairable damage before they could take care of him...

Every now and then, comes one of those...they were more skilled and Wanda couldn't block their attacks as the first time she did, she fell to the ground writhing in agony

...

The second one shot Sam, damaging his suit and therefore grounding him, they took care of him but not before the damage was done

The third and fourth were together and they worked a good trick, fooling the team into thinking they were to attack their defense -Wanda-, so the team circled her while air force approached to strike the pair

The pair immediately changed approach, one of them boosted the other who clung Rods' suit, at the same time shot Tony's jet boots, while the one on the ground shot Rods'

With all air force save for Vision, grounded...they lost their advantage and it was a matter of time before they lost the battle

...

Vision and Wanda were doing an impossibly amazing job, Vision was everywhere at once, killing five soldiers or more at a time and Wanda was protecting her teammates all while directing fatal blows to the opponents...but it still wasn't enough

...

And then came an earthquake so strong that they barely kept their balance...but something was wrong, it wasn't a normal earthquake...it sounded like a bomb and caused a cloud of sand to rise from the ground and even crystallized some

When the dust settled, a huge crater surrounded by crystal spikes was left in the middle...and a huge chunk of the army was taken with it...

Even the army stood awe-stricken, taking in the strange sight before them

It took a couple of seconds for them to be able to form words and since Steve was the first to find his tongue, he looked up to ask Vision -he was the only one high enough to see- but Vision wasn't there

A couple of minutes passed and no one made a move...then two forms rose out of the pit, side by side "is..is that Hail?" Said Tony, shocked

"Yes...it's her" said Steve, not taking his eyes off of her

"Kid's awesome, way to go" was the last thing Tony was able to say before hell broke loose...again

The fight resumed but it was going better since most of the army was gunning for Hail and Vision

...

Except, when another fraction came out of nowhere and had Vision and Hail busy fighting them...the ground fraction returned towards them...

They held their own and were fairing well..

But they couldn't keep that up forever, they all were human after all, and so they were destined to run out of juice sooner or later, Rods and Tony took a lot of hits for the team when Wanda couldn't block some attacks in time

Their suits were taking so much damage, causing their energy to drain faster...

...

Though Natasha and Sam were extremely capable fighters, they were still bound to tire eventually

All it took was one slip, and they were both down...

The team exchanged a wordless glance, and all got the message...they were going to protect their fallen comrades with their life

They tripled their efforts and fought with all they had and then some...

They were fighting a losing battle but the knowledge didn't slow them the slightest

...

Suddenly they saw Hail in front of them, carrying Vision's limp body with a blank expression on her face..

Without a word, she advanced and placed Vision in the middle, alongside Nat and Sam then retreated a few feet back..

She held her hands towards them and they suddenly were surrounded by the same kind of ora surrounding her...they stared in a mixture of awe, surprise and confusion as she closed her eyes for a second...

Heat and light were replaced by cold and dark...they were back in the jet?

They took in their surroundings then each other "what was that?" Asked Steve

Tony and Rody came out of their smoking suits, inhaling and exhaling deeply a couple of times before looking up "Like I said, kid's awesome..way to go Kara" said Tony with a grin that fell when they looked around and didn't find said kid

"Hail?" "Kid?" They called, looking around

Steve was headed for the bathroom to look there before Wanda's voice stopped him "she's still there...I can feel her" she was breathing hard and supporting herself with her hands on her knees

"What do you mean still there, what she got stuck or something?" Said Tony urgently

"No" she said, took a ragged breathe before continuing "she didn't use her powers on herself..she willingly teleported us alone"

Before anyone could say anything, all alarm systems went haywire and the jet turned to a disco save for the busted lights

"An enormous power spike detected...coming from your previous location" said Friday loud enough to be heard above the alarms "firing all engines" the AI added

"What about Hail?" Said Steve faintly, and a look at his friends told him that they were thinking the same but also knew that nothing could be done for her

They strapped their unconscious friends and held on to what was in front of them before the jet flew full speed..

Not even a minute passed before they heard a deafening bang and the jet was pushed forward by the air blast causing it to lose balance and start flipping in the air

They barely made it to their seats to strap in, and Tony was headed for the control panel...clutching to anything he could find to stop him from being thrown in every direction...

When he finally made it after banging his head until he could barely see..he took the control of the jet from Friday and started the struggle to steady the jet

It was near impossible as the air blast wasn't stopping, it was like a giant fan was on and blowing at the jet, preventing his every attempt at control..

A couple of dizzying minutes later..the blast stopped and the jet was headed face-first crashing to the ground..

Tony quickly called for a hand from his suit and used it to pull the lever in order to change the jets position, he pulled as hard as possible and the engines screamed as the fall was barely stopped

The jet was dangerously close to the ground and sand was blowing from under it...the engines were so strained and some were busted that he had to land, since there was no way to make a trip with the jet in it's current condition

Once they touched down, Tony slumped in his seat with a relieved sigh "start rebooting the systems" he told Friday...then did a double take "hang on..." He said standing up with a frown on his face "how are you back in the jet Friday?" He asked, suspicious

"The system was breached, Hail wanted to see my footage so she hacked into it, boss" she answered, calm as ever

"You mean to tell me that kid hacked my system?" He said "unbelievable.." he added shaking his head, he wanted to add something but Steve cut him with a serious "Tony"

"Alright...alright" he said seriously, shaking his head "look for her after you get the system back on and don't look for heat signal, she won't be distinguished it's too hot out...I'll recalibrate the sensors to be able to detect faint energy, hopefully she'll be omitting some after whatever that was she pulled" added Tony with an expatriated sigh and went to check on the team

"Tony something is wrong with Vision" said Steve, in a scared tone

"Yeah, he's never fainted before" tony said, tone not quite matching Steve's

"That's not what I mean, something is terribly wrong"

"What the hell!" Said Tony as he caught on to what Steve meant

"Why is it dull and...and purple?" Said Steve

"I don't know..." Said Tony, holding out a hand to examine the stone

"NO!" He jumped at Wanda's shout "don't...it'll kill you" she added faintly

"What is it?...why is it this way?" Tony pressed

She grimaced and closed her eyes then answered "it's the same power the purple soldiers omit..." She broke into a coughing fit

"I'm sorry...sorry...easy" said Tony while supporting her, Steve came with a glass of water, they waited until she finished "there" Steve offered her the glass, she drank some before slumping her head back on her seat

"My guess is that he's been hit by their attack..." She coughed "but there is a lot of their power in there...like A LOT" she added

"What does that mean?, will he die?..is he hurting?" Asked Steve

"I don't know...but I know that the purple soldiers assault is indescribably painful" she swallow, wetting her dry-from-coughing throat "and by the amount of it he has that it's dulling even the Mind stone, I'd say I got off easy" she added

They exchanged worried looks before turning towards Sam as he groaned and accepted a glass from Rody "thanks" he said as he drank it all "what happened?" He said, hissing at his throbbing head

"That's a long ass story" answered Rody

"All systems rebooted boss, waiting for the recalibration" said Friday and Tony nodded before heading for his task

...

He did his magic and came out after fifteen minutes

"Hit it" he told her, she started looking for any sign of life...

"What...why are we here?" Said Natasha, waking up...they filled both Sam and Nat on the story...

...

"Damn" cursed Sam and they all nodded save for Wanda who fell asleep from exhaustion

...

Fifteen more minutes and Friday's voice cut the silence "no sign of any life form within thirty miles in all directions boss" she said in a low ominous tone

They stopped nursing their wounds and looked at each other in silence that stretched for a couple of minutes before Tony got up "The...the sensors are...they are malfunctioning from the blast...we'll go back and see for ourselves" he said heading for the pilot seat

Nobody said anything, all praying for that to be true, nobody wanted to believe otherwise...they couldn't afford to lose Hail...they haven't known her for long but they grew quite fond of her

They hadn't known what they missed until they had it, things were different with having a kid around, it made the base warmer somehow, made it feel more like home..

She grew on them a lot with the past few days and losing her wasn't something they were prepared for...especially not like this

...

And not just because they personally knew her...she was still too young

She had a life...one that got torn and had new one thrown in her face, one that she didn't choose...but she still embraced nonetheless

She still had dreams...dreams that when she was on the verge of beginning...she had her life ruined: her brother killed, her dream shattered

And now her going like this was just unfair...a girl her dream was to help people and make life better for them...only to have life spit in her face and now take her away

They can't have that, their job was to save lives...not have a kid die to save theirs

...

They sat in ominous silence, waiting for takeoff...they haven't gone even a mile before the products of the blast started displaying

Huge crystal spikes were protruding from the sand at the edge of a seemingly bottomless pit, it was too dark inside to see, even in broad daylight

"What the hell" said Rody slowly in a quiet tone

"Hell" said Tony

A minute later, daylight was slipping away, diminished by the dark clouds above filling the sky...

...

The inside of the jet was pitch black and they couldn't see anything so they relied on the radar...

Lightning hit, causing them all to jump...it was exactly like a take from a horror movie, only it was much more horrifying

"How are we supposed to find her in here?" Asked Sam

"Friday run search for heat signature...it's really cold in here" said Tony answering him

"Already done, boss" she answered

"And?" He asked

"I would have told you if I found anything..boss" she answered, shutting down any hope they had

"We're still too far from the site" he said clutching the controller a bit harder

They flew further, no light, no sign..nothing

...

"Aahhh" came Wanda's voice...

They turned to see her clutching her head, crouching into a ball "Wanda!" Said Nat and Steve heading towards her

"H...ahhhh" she buried her fingers into her hair

"Hey...what is it" said Nat gently

"Hail...it's Hail, I don't know how but...ahh" another shot of pain interrupted her

"Don't talk...just..." Said Steve before his eyes saw Vision when he stopped "Vision?" He said going towards him

He was still unconscious but his head was turning left and right frantically..his eyebrows were moving and his chest was rising then slumping back hard

"Friday take the wheel" said Tony before he joined them

"Hail is not ok...she's hurt..bad...I can feel her a little...and it hurts" Wanda said, head between her hands

"So she's alive?!" Said Sam, Wanda nodded and hissed at the pain the gesture caused

"Vision...hey Vision can you hear me?" Said Steve

No answer..

"Ok..alright, first things first..let's find the kid" said Tony "do you know where she is?" He asked Wanda

"I think, I'm not sure...it's confusing and...difficult to focus on...hurts" she answered then added "we're getting closer...I think we'll be above her soon"

"Great...thanks" he said before returning to his seat and take the wheel back

...

A scream shot through the air, coming from Wanda...she was holding her head, nails digging into her scalp..eyes shut, eyebrows knit

"Wanda..hey" said Nat soothingly, sitting beside her, hand on her shoulder

"She...she's d..down here" she managed, before screaming again

Tony immediately stopped going forward..."ok.." He looked around and saw nothing "damn I can't see shit!" He cursed hitting the control panel "how are we supposed to find her...where do we even land?!"

Lightning hit again, lighting the hole fore a moment

"There's no bottom to the damn thing" said Rods

"There has to be, we are supposed to be above her so.." Said Tony descending "fuck it" he added as they headed down the crater

...

"Naaaaaahhhhhhhhh" screamed Wanda as a tear made its way down her cheek

"Are we there yet?!" said Nat

"How the hell am I supposed to know!, I can't see further than my nose" said Tony, irritated

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore...she's hurting and non of us can do shit" said Nat

"I'm sorry too...just.." He hit the controller again

...

The tension was unbearable and the whole team was on edge...they couldn't see anything, didn't know how to help...it was all a mess

Vision's movements were getting more frantic as they went down, they didn't know weather to take it as a good or a bad sign...

And of course there was Wanda's constant pain that only increased their misery

...

Fifteen minutes later Friday's voice came "we're approaching the bottom boss"

"Alright but how are we supposed to pick her...the pressure is too much out there...we're too deep underground" said Tony

"That...and how can she even be alive out there" said Rody earning himself glares from the whole team, even Wanda

"I'll go" said Steve, when he got weird looks he added "your suits are done, and you only have parts that work, you can't go out...so I will"

And so he did...the jet was compatible with different levels of pressure so it didn't collapse...they isolated a chamber and got Steve in it from where he got out

He immediately felt weight on his body, making breathing difficult...he felt like he was being crushed...but thankfully his superior abilities helped him survive

He looked around but didn't have to look far because once lightning hit..he could make out a form an the distance, Hail was just some feet ahead..

He approached her with difficulty and when he finally made it..lightning hit again...introducing him to a gruesome sight of Hail...

She was laying on one of the crystal spikes...she had a thick sheet of blood on her face streaming down from her hair...

Her body was in an awkward position...large gashes covered her everywhere...a pretty deep one on her stomach...a very deep, huge one on her right arm...legs...

But the worst of all was the spikes protruding from the left side of her stomach and the one from her left hand...it was near her shoulder and it was just ugly

He saw a lot but he was sure he didn't see all...there was no way she was alive..but he checked anyway

Feeling around in the darkness, he found her neck and gently pressed two fingers to feel her pulse..

It was nonexistent and she wasn't breathing also

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, he didn't know what to do...

So many deaths...when will it stop...he lost all his friends when he woke up from the ice...will he lose his newly made ones too?

Well he did lose the newest one he had...just a matter of time before he lost the rest

Why was he such a curse...why did all of his loved ones die...he had Peggy but he knew that he would lose her too

A whole lot of dead...that's all he could see

Desperation..

He gently moved her penetrated hand, getting the spike out...blood poured from the wound...he couldn't see it but he could feel it's warmth on his arms as he carried her body out of the spikes..

It was warm...if only they were faster..

He shook his head and put on a stoic expression, heading back to the jet

Non of the weight on him felt heavier than the weight of the girl's small body in his large hands

This wasn't just about this girl...it was about him failing his mission, letting down a person he called friend only days ago

It was about him carrying a result of his failure

Another lightning strike lit the way and he reached the jet...

He got into the chamber and the pressure was lifted slowly until it was normal again, he got in, not meeting any of his friend's expectant eyes...he placed her and went to the bathroom

Steve didn't have to say anything...the expression on his face was saying all

Tony felt...he didn't know how he felt...

He was sure that somewhere he already knew that would happen...he kept burying under his denial but the time came when he faced what he was dreading

Not again...not again does he screw up..he couldn't take it...yet another one he failed...yet another person he let down...he was a disappointment and he knew it

A tech genius..sure...a billionaire..yes...but underneath the hype he was nothing...just a burnt and broken shell of a man...he never came back from Afghanistan...

He stopped producing weapons after seeing what they did...he made the Iron man...a title he hid under...telling himself that he was undoing all the harm his weapons caused...that he was doing good for all the bad he did

...

Believing what he told himself and moving forward...he did save lives...he even welcomed death in order to save the people of NYC

He felt better towards himself and felt the guilt burning inside him lessen with every life he saved

But that guilt never really disappeared...and that guilt and feeling of obligation to save people...pushed him to create Ultron

His biggest failure yet...his greatest screw up

The lives Ultron took and the casualties in Sokovia's battle...all those people, dug knives in him...his guilt not only returned but it was ten thousand fold

But this time he couldn't deal with it...this time was different...this time he didn't believe in the lies he told himself..

He broke everything he touched...and that's why he didn't join the team except for extreme situations...he couldn't save people...he couldn't even save himself from drowning in his own remorse and failures

...

But he did it again...he held on to a vain hope that saving this one girl's life would make it better...make sleep come easier...

And it did work for a short time...until they caused the brutal demise of that poor kid

Until he yet aging...failed

The team sat in silence...stoic expressions mirrored on each other's faces

Feeling: mourning, responsibility for what happened

...

Wanda's pain seems to cease once Hail was onboard and so was Vision's movements...it made sense since Hail's body was warm when they got to her so Wanda must have felt Hail's distress in her last moments

And the knowledge only made it worse...the girl was suffering so much that even Wanda and Vision could feel it..

...

Friday flew out of the crater without being told and they headed back under the dark clouds

Lightning didn't cause them to so much as twitch since everyone was buried in his own thoughts

From which they were pulled as once the jet was out of the dark...a sound of a long, deep inhale cut through

They all turned towards Hail with huge eyes...full of surprise, hope and even fear

She was taking wet, hard gulps of air...

"What?"

"How?!"

"Oh my god!"

"She's suffocating...must have internal bleeding" said Tony as the sight of Hail, choking on her own blood, still unconscious in front of him brought him back from his shock

"She needs a hospital now!" Said Steve

"Fire engines full speed!" Said Tony and they strapped in as the jet flew as fast as possible heading for the nearest hospital...

"How is that even possible?" Said Rods

"I..I don't know!" Said Tony, laughing, running a hand through his hair "well what do you know...praise the lord...miracles do happen" he added sarcastically

Steve and Natasha came back with first aid kit and tried to patch Hail up until they reached the hospital

They started with the big spike-wounds and Rody sewed close the big gashes on her limbs and stomach when the jet was steady again

...

"Done!" Said Rody with a tired sigh

"Who knew you had a little nurse in you" said Tony smiling

"I had some training" he responded

...

Finally they were out of the desert, Hail wasn't doing good but was alive by some miracle, Wanda was better and Vision was the same..

It was five minutes until they arrived at the hospital, they landed close to the emergency entrance and thankfully one of the parking lots was empty so they could land

Steve leaned and gently lifted Hail, she gave no response what so ever..

The door opened and they got out..immediately a team of nurses took care of Hail..

...

It's been three hours of waiting in the hall for the operations to finish, neither Steve nor Tony said anything and no one came out to talk to them yet

"السلام عليكم"* came a male voice, Steve looked up and saw that it was a nurse

"Pardon?" Said Steve

"Shit...they don't speak English" said Tony, joining them "we could really use Vision right about now" he added

"عفواً، في احد يحكي عربي؟"* the nurse said

"Sorry, we don't understand...is there anyone we can talk to?" Said Steve, gesturing with his hands to the man "English" he added

"انكليزي، انا ما بحكي انكليزي، استنا لبين ما انادي الدكتور"* the nurse said gesturing the same way then he left

"Great, that's...just fucking great!" Said Tony slapping his hands on his thighs

They sat down for a couple of minutes before another voice came "excuse me, are you the family of..." Said the doctor, he looked at the papers in his hands then up again "Hail?"

"N..yes, yes we are..how is she doctor?" Tony said

"We've done all we could, we dealt with the fractured bones and the wounds but the rest is left in God's hands...she is in some sort of a coma caused by the head trauma we suspect" he answered

Tony sighed running a hand over his face

"Can we see her?" Asked Steve

"Yes, but first you have to answer some questions" said the doctor

...

They made up some story for the police who somehow believed it..and now they were heading towards the ICU to see Hail..

The hospital wasn't like the one's they had back home..it was relatively small and had fewer staff..

...

Steve and Tony were anxious to see her -she looked horrible the last they saw her-..while the rest of the team hung back in the jet somewhere else because a jet in a parking lot of a hospital wasn't something normal

...

A nurse led the way and stopped in front of a window, pointed inside "هاي هي"* she said, they nodded and she left

They looked inside to see Hail lying on a bed, surrounded by devices..

She looked like a mummy..one of her hands was in a cast and her other limbs were wrapped in bandages..her head was wrapped as well and she had an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth

"god" said Steve, letting out a breath and bowing his head into his hand

Tony was leaning on his side against the wall, his hands crossed not saying anything...

...

They called the others and filled them in, so the rest of the team booked a hotel sweet and settled in after sneaking Vision inside and hid the jet somewhere..

Tony hung up and looked at Steve who was now sitting on a plastic chair with a sad expression on his face

"Hey" said Tony

"Hi"

"At least she's alive huh?" Said Tony, joining him

"Yes"

"Damned kid really got her hooks in us" said Tony shaking his head with a faint smile

"She saved us Tony" said Steve turning to face him "she's there because of us...she didn't have to accompany us on the mission but she did...she could've stayed safe at the jet but she didn't...and now.." He gestured in her direction

"I know that...I took it on me to try and save her...but there she is"

"This is not on you...I know exactly what's going on in your head Tony...she wasn't your responsibility...she was ours...and that is on us not you" said Steve in a lecturing tone

Tony nodded "Tony I'm serious...I noticed how different you've been acting since Vision told us about the disturbances...Ultron was your mistake but you did it for the right reasons...I know we haven't talked to you about it but non of us blame you...we did at first and I still think that no decision should be made without the consent of the whole team...but we all understand why you did what you did"

Tony was surprised at how easily Steve read him...was he that obvious?

"We don't elaborate to each other...but we are friends and we understand each other..." said Steve noticing Tony's expression "most of the time" he added with a huff of laughter

"Ok, enough talk before we start growing lady parts" said Tony standing up a couple of seconds later "coffee?"

Steve smiled "yeah I could use some"

Even though Tony wouldn't admit it...he felt better after what Steve told him

...

"There" Tony said, handing Steve his cup

"Thanks"

Tony nodded "anything?"

"The same" Steve answered

"I hate this" said Nat, slumping her head back on the sofa

"Who doesn't?" Said sam

They were sitting together, not giving any attention to the TV...Vision was in one of the rooms, still unconscious...and everything sucked

They were concerned about Hail, about Vision...nothing was ok

"Wanda you should eat...you haven't eaten anything" said Nat

"Have you?" She responded

They sat in silence, with miserable faces, pizza laying ignored and cold in the middle

Three weeks have passed, Steve and Tony joined the team in the hotel after waiting for three days in the hospital and kept visiting Hail regularly with the rest of the team...

They couldn't go home since according to the doctors, the only things keeping Hail alive were the devices and so they couldn't transport her

Vision was the same, laying unresponsive

Everything was perfect..

It was time for a visit to the hospital and this time it was only Tony, Steve and Wanda...they didn't go all together

...

They arrived at the hospital and went to the familiar room...but something was different...Hail didn't have any device in her room save for the heart rate monitor

Confused expressions took over their faces and they entered the room where a doctor was standing beside a nurse

"What happened doctor?" Said Steve

"She started showing signs of responsiveness earlier this day...surprisingly she didn't need anything to help her breathe and her brain activity is back to full...this truly is a miracle" said the doctor with a smile

...

They sat in the room waiting for her to wake up since the doctor told them that that was to be expected soon

Hope filled the room...hope that after three weeks of waiting was all but lost...finally things started looking better and hopefully soon they can go home along with Hail...maybe Vision will wake up soon as well

(A/N)

hey guys

this one and the next were one big chapter and that's why it took so long, i had problems uploading it as one so I separated tham...so keep in mind they are one...if you want you can find it on Wattpad under the same name

...

For those of you who either don't know what it means or don't want to stick it in google translate, the few sentences I used are arabic (cuz I am) and there is the transition

"السلام عليكم" this is a greeting in Islam and it means "peace be upon you"

"عفوا في احد يحكي عربي؟" "Excuse me, is there anyone who speaks arabic?"

"انكليزي،انا ما بحكي انكليزي، استنا لبين ما انادي الدكتور" "English, I don't speak English, wait while I call the doctor"

"هاي هي" "there she is"

Guys what I wrote about Tony and Steve is totally not what I think about them...it's just how I think they feel about themselves...so don't get offended, I love both of them..obviously

...

Please please please comment on

Peace out ? ﾟﾏﾻ❤️


	13. Aftermath 2

Darkness...light...darkness...blurry image...darkness...a baby blue ceiling...

It took a couple of seconds for Hail to take in what was happening...she blinked a couple more times...

Where was she?...all she could remember was being engulfed by warmth...feeling good, free...then utter pain...

So she's alive...ok...Vision!

Vision wasn't doing good last she saw him...he took the hits for her and then possibly died...no...no not possible

All she did was to prevent her visions from coming to fruition...but her most feared one may have happened

No...no...all she did and the pain she endured...was for nothing...that's just not fair

Ok let's not get hasty...she didn't know that for sure...he could've been just unconscious from the attacks...and if so he should be right beside her...he never left her alone while she was asleep after all

She raised her head and looked around...Wanda, Tony, Steve and...where is he?

"V?" She said, voice hoarse

"Hail!" Exclaimed Tony, a smile spread on his face "you made it kiddo" he added "who knew you were such a badass Kara"

"Hail, it's great to see you alright" said Steve

"Hi, you had us worried" Wanda said

"Yeah that's one word" said Steve

Hail looked back and forth between them as they spoke...no of what they said made sense to her...

"Where's Vision?" She asked

They looked down and didn't immediately respond -they didn't know what to tell her because Vision definitely wasn't ok, and that wasn't something good to say for someone who just woke up from a coma-

Tow seconds "Guys, no" she said getting teary eyed, she shook her head

No no no no no...it's happening again...all over again...flashbacks from her vision came slamming into her face..his cold body...pale face...no no

"Hail?" Said Steve, confused

"No no no no no" she started crying and shaking her head, he was dead! "He's not" she said

"Not what?..." said Steve, then it hit him...the state she last saw Vision in -which wasn't different from the one he is now- she must think that he was dead "Hail he's not dead" he said but it was too late

She was hysterical, crying and shaking her head...she didn't listen to a word he said and if she did, she didn't buy it

She ripped the cannulas out of her hands and tried to get up...but her body was too weak to do so..and her injured limbs collapsed under her

She fell to the ground clutching to the sheets from her bed, crying and shaking her head frantically, the cast on her left hand hit the ground hard but she didn't even flinch

"Hail!" They exclaimed and stepped towards her

"STAY BACK!" She shouted, a weak, faint ora of tan/gold surrounded her

They did so, stood a few feet away, starting at her helplessly "Hail listen to me..he's not dead!" Steve tried again but in vain

Hail felt nothing but grief...it was so big that there was no room for anything else for her to feel...and crying was the only way to let it out...either that or destroying the city..

"Hail please just listen" Wanda tried, but again..nothing

"Can't you make her sleep or something? She's hurting herself" said Tony

"I can't...her power is much greater than mine, even in her weakened state" she responded

Doctors and nurses appeared at the door and immediately stepped towards Hail...two nurses took hold of her and lifted her up, she thrust her hands and legs, kicking and crying

"LET ME GO!" She shouted through tears, the nurses flew to the sides, one collided with a wall and the other into Steve, as Hail fell once more to the ground and again hit the cast pretty hard

The ora was more visible now and the doctors stared in awe at her

The nurse who hit the wall, fell unconscious..the other one got up clutching to the needle in her hand

Wanda noticed the needle that must contain tranquilizer so she used her powers to take it from the nurse who screamed and backed against a wall upon seeing the scarlet ora

She launched the needle fast towards Hail's exposed shoulder and injected her

Hail didn't flinch but after a couple of seconds, the crying got less hysterical and her power was weak enough that Wanda was able to overpower it and knocked her out

They looked up to see the door empty and the two nurses: one asleep and the other terrorized

"I guess we should leave" said Tony in mock-innocence

Steve carried Hail and they left through the back door, heading for the hotel

Nat was checking on Vision..Sam and Rody were playing poker when the door opened

"Special delivery!" Said Tony as he entered, Steve and Wanda followed

Nat came out of Vision's room "what's happening guys?" Then she saw what was in Steve's hands, and her eyes went wide

"Let's go home!" Said Tony spreading his hands

...

They packed their stuff that they bought in their stay here and headed for the jet..

The ride home was quite and full of anticipation, Hail was still asleep and unfortunately so was Vision...

"Shouldn't she wake up by now?" Asked Steve from his seat, looking at Wanda

"No, I made sure she stays asleep until we arrived" she answered

"Oh"

...

"Home at last!" Said Tony, getting out of the jet and breathing in the familiar crisp air

They all got out and took a minute to appreciate their home...Steve placed Hail in her bed while Rody and Sam carried Vision to his room

They had lunch and headed for their rooms for a much needed sleep

Her body was sore, her left arm wouldn't budge...and her working limbs stung and burnt when moved

She blinked slowly and looked around her familiar room, her eyes automatically went to Vision's seat but she didn't find him

Memories slowly came back to her and she recalled what she did at the hospital but it was jumbled...

Her eyes stung and her heart squeezed...she didn't have the energy to do what she did back at the hospital...she hugged her pillow with her good arm and buried her face in it

Tears poured out like a waterfall soaking the soft fabric..her shoulders shook, throbbing with pain each time...her head hurt and she felt utterly weak

She was still wearing the hospital gown that was too big now that she was only skin and bones...she looked like a skeleton

She cried passionately, ignoring any pain her actions caused because none of it could be compared to the pain she felt inside...when she would cry he was there to comfort her but now he wasn't there and he will never be..and the idea caused her to cry even harder

She hated life so much...so much, because it wasn't fair...why would some people live their lives with no worry in the world and she has to suffer loss every step through hers...

It began with her mother but she was too little to care at the time but she still felt her loss, growing up...then sister Linsey...then Abner...then the one that hit her the hardest...Austin

And now Vision...she didn't think that there was any pain stronger than what she felt after Austin...but boy was she wrong

How can she get so attached to that crimson idiot with just a few days?...true she lived his entire life and grew fond of him through it, but she technically only knew him for a short time

And yet she felt grief, pain and loss like never before

Crying was all she could and crying she did..

"Hail is awake boss" Friday's voice interrupted their peaceful poker game

"Is she ok?" Wanda asked, getting up

"Not quite" Friday responded

That got them to their feet, they made for Hail's room and found her crying her heart out

Wanda slowly sat beside her and put a hand on her forehead, turning her head to face her and brushing the hair off her bandaged forehead "Hail sweetie listen to me" she said in a low soothing tone "Vision is in his room...he's alive" she added

Hail cried for a couple more seconds before the words made sense to her, she stopped crying and gave Wanda a suspicious look "honest" Wanda said

"B...b..but.." She started

"It was a misunderstanding...he's alive but in a coma...same way you were"

Hail tried to sit up, she supported herself on her broken hand "the hell are you doing?!..sit down you idiot!" Said Tony, stepping forward

"I..I..I want t..to see h..him" she said hiccuping

"No..sit down..you can't move" Tony insisted, pinning her down

She looked like someone killed her dog "P..p..please...please.." She started crying again "pl...p..plea...ease"

"Oh, come now...I didn't..." Tony started, he steeped back and wiped his face with a hand "I'm sorry, calm down would you?"

"Pl...please...t..take..ke me to h..him" she pleaded

"Ok, just wait till we bring you a wheelchair at least" he said

"N..now...now" she said "p..please"

"Alright" said Steve, stepping towards her, he cradled her now-even-more-skinny body easily and walked through the hallway towards the elevator...

He stepped through the door of Vision's room and Hail was turning her head trying to take a look

He placed her on a chair, Wanda put in front of the bed for her

She was struggling to see past Steve's hand, not having the patience to wait till he correctly placed her

After he made sure she was in a right position, he stepped back and they left the room..

Hail couldn't believe her eyes...he was alive!...she didn't hate life quite as much now..

It gave her this one small mercy and she was grateful

She cried again...but this time it was from happiness...it was so hard having thought he was dead twice now...but she couldn't complain

"Oh my go..god" she said laughing/crying...

A couple of minutes later..she tried with all she could to move herself so she could sit beside him...it took some effort but she made it

She immediately threw herself on his chest and cried clutching his clothes angrily "you idiot why? Why did you do it?! How was I supposed to live with myself if you died?!..." She cried some more "it was me who was supposed to save your crimson butt!" She cried hard for a minute

"h..ho..how c. y..ou?!" She whispered

...

After running out of tears from crying for several minutes..she pushed herself up and tried to return to her seat...it was impossible since she had absolutely no strength left in her boney legs, so she stayed seated beside him, leaning her back on the wall

She wiped her face with the bandage covering her right hand and stared at Vision, drifting into her thoughts

...

How long was she out?..must've been long because she was so skinny and weak..she suspected most of that came from the excessive use of her powers but still..

But if she had been out for long, then why did she still feel her wounds as if they were fresh...she must have been in a pretty bad shape for her body to not be able to heal..

But it was all worth it...her friends were still alive and the bad guys didn't get her

...

She wrinkled eyebrows as for the first time, she noticed the weird state of the mind stone...it was dull and purple-like...

She slumped her head back hitting the wall and causing her head to throb...she felt horrible, he took three all-in attacks from the enhanced soldiers and protected her from the fall with his own body..

Merely connecting with a purple soldier caused her unquantifiable pain...and he took three hits that the soldiers put all their powers in...

"You idiot" she said lowly, shaking her head...he was a very rational person...she knew him all his life damn it!..Well lives..

He never did anything so stupid..why would he now?!

She couldn't even begin to imagine what pain she would have suffered if not for him...but she preferred that other than what she was feeling now

She felt pain, grief, guilt, and another thing she couldn't name...

...

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she was gently being shaken awake by a warm hand...she blinked slowly before her eyes recognized Wanda standing beside her with a faint sympathetic smile on her face

"Hey, sorry to wake you up but you can't sleep like that" she sold her gently

Hail looked at herself to find that she was leaning on Vision's chest with her cast under her in a very uncomfortable position, she tried to move but it hurt and she was too tired

"Here" Wanda helped her sit right, she bowed her head at how pathetic she was, that was embarrassing

"Thanks" she all but whispered

"No trouble" Wanda chuckled "you want to go back to your room?"

"Can I stay?" She asked in return

"Yes...well it's not my call but I don't think he would mind" Wanda answered

"You think?"

"You don't?" She chuckled again with a smirk then cleared her throat "um, you should eat...you're so skinny..here" she put a small tray containing a bowl of soup in her lap

"Speaking of...how long have I been out?"

"About three weeks" Wanda answered holding a spoonful of soup for Hail

"Thanks...um..I'll do it myself" Hail said, trying to take the tray from Wanda...she reached for it with her shaky hands

"I..don't think that's a good idea" she told her

Hail let her hand fall and slumped her head back, hitting the wall "ow" she exclaimed

Wanda laughed "it's ok...I'll be your mama until you get better" she tried a joke to lighten the mood

Hail chuckled "choo choo a train is on the way" Wanda said holding the spoon in front of her mouth and Hail froze, her eyes stung with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat...Wanda got confused "something I said?" She asked putting the spoon back in the bowl

Hail shook her head 'no' then nodded then shook it again as tears made their way down her cheeks...that's what she'd done for him when she taught him how to eat

"I'm sorry...do you want to talk about it?" Wanda said in a sad tone

"I don't know what I want" she said with a pleading look "I'm just not warmed up to all that's happened"

Wanda put the tray aside and sat beside Hail, cradling her head gently "I'm sorry" she said

Hail nodded and cried into Wanda's shoulder...it all was too much...one minute she thought she was dead and the other she wasn't but Vision was...and then he wasn't...now she was practically handicapped and been out for three weeks...it was too much for her to just take in

She cried a little before pulling away and wiping her face "thank you" se said

Wanda glared at her playfully "you know, if that was to evade your meal then it didn't work"

Hail chuckled half heartedly and nodded

...

Wanda fed her and left after asking her if she needed anything...

...

Hail was very annoyed because she felt sleepy again...this being sick thing was already getting old...

She'd never been sick before nor had she needed to be looked after, for she had never been injured...

How did her life turn from the normal apple pie life to fighting battles to save the world and worrying about a crimson android more than herself?

It was all so bizarre..and the more strange thing was that she didn't want to take it away...as painful and dangerous and abnormal her life currently was...she still wouldn't want to change it...because of him

Vision...the awkward lovable caring warm guy...the guy who didn't know what he was...who was so confused, weather he was a monster...a savior..he didn't know...

But she did...he was the opposite of anything bad...if he wasn't a savior then he was her savior...he saved her in every sense of the word...saved her from herself when she was on the brink of shattering...from falling literally and metaphorically...and then he did it again, leaving him laying motionless beside her

She felt her heart squeeze with that feeling...the one he triggered...she had so much of it that she didn't know what to do with it..

The world slipped away as sleep took over...

...

"Morning sunshine" she opined her eyes to see Nat in front of her, holding a small tray

She rubbed her eyes sleepily "mornin"

"Vitamins" Nat said, holding the tray in front of her

Hail took the pills and thanked her before she went back to sleep..

She blinked slowly and stretched her limbs..rubbed her eyes and felt the bed beside her...nothing

Huh, he must've gotten a call...she got up, stretched again and made for the bathroom, took a nice hot shower, put on a baby blue T-shirt with a bee on it and a pair of white shorts..

She was hungry -as always- so the kitchen was the next stop...there was a covered dish on the table with a note sitting beside it, she took it 'I found a restaurant serving them on my way so I had to get them' she smiled and uncovered the dish to see waffles (cheesecake-stuffed no doubt)

She shook her head fondly and ate them slowly, savoring each bite...then washed the dish..

She was on her way to check on the apiary but noticed a photo album have fallen from over the fire place...she picked it up to put it back but couldn't help but sit and page through it

The first one her eyes found was a picture of him licking an ice-cream cone sitting on a lounge chair near the pool, wearing swimming shorts...she smiled at the memory of how awkward he was with the cone, but she finally managed to exterminate his table-manners

She looked at another one of them wearing bee-suits standing beside the apiary...another one was of them in an animal shelter, he was holding baby Abner, he was so afraid to hurt the little guy..

She jumped as Abner liked her leg "shoot!...Abner! You scared me!" She whined then patted his head "speak of the devil" she chuckled...he whined "I'm sorry I forgot" she said, getting up to put some food for him..she closed the album and put it back

She poured him some food and petted him before heading towards the pool for a sunbath...she picked a towel and swimming clothes from the closet and turned to go outside but stopped in front of the mirror, every once in a while she would look in the mirror and wonder how not even a single wrinkle was on her face

It was like she stopped aging after the age of about 24 or so, which wasn't too far ago, but still... was at her legs..rubbing himself and looking up at her

She picked him up and headed for the pool, laid on the chair, put on some suncream and sunglasses..she closed her eyes wondering when would he come back..already missing him..that dork...she smiled and relaxed...until sleep took over

She woke up by a kiss on her forehead...

Hail woke up, feeling good...that dream was strange in the sense that it didn't feel like a dram...huh, whatever..it was beautiful

She blushed at the thought of how much she wanted it to be real...god, when did that happen?!

She glanced at Vision, smiling but the smile along with her good mood, disappeared...she was reminded of what was really happening, this was reality, not the fantasy she just saw

She looked at herself...her thin figure..wounded body...broken arm, then back at him...

Yeah, sadly this was reality...in which she wanted to use the bathroom so bad -all that soup and water..darn-

She clutched to one arm of the chair with her right hand and tried to stand up...her legs were shaking but she stood up and slowly, carefully made to the door...step after step

She was exhausted by the time she made it to the hallway 'darn! Why did the bathroom have to be so far' she thought to herself, walking towards the bathroom on shaky legs

The wounds on her legs were burning and she had to sit or she would fall...she supported herself on the wall and tried to slowly sit...but her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, this time avoiding hitting her cast

she felt wetness under her gown...she put a hand on her stomach then pulled back..blood 'aw c'mon' she thought slumping her head back "ooww" she exclaimed angrily

"Kara?" She turned to see Tony's head sticking out of his room's door...great just what she needed

"Um..hi" she said waving her right hand awkwardly

"What are you doing here?" He said stepping out of his room and towards her, a worried expression covered his face "is that blood?" He asked kneeling

"Um..no?" She said

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing..just bored..y'know, wanted to take a walk" she smiled

"A walk!" He said angrily "you're bleeding you idiot!" He added taking his robe off and staying in his tank top and shorts...he pressed the garment on her stomach and mumbled something under his breath

"Why are you awake anyway..what time is it?" She asked

"I heard the thud" he said...she blushed

She pressed her legs against each other, she needed the bathroom now damn it!

"You ok?"

"Yup...absolutely" she faked a smile...that was clearly fake

"Kid?"

"I want to use the bathroom!" She nearly shouted

"Oh..um...um...I'll...I'll see if Wanda is awake" he said, getting up, pointing a finger back

"Friday?"

"Yeah..right" he said shaking his head...wow she's never seen Tony that embarrassed..he looked at the ceiling

"She's not, boss" Friday supplied

"Damn...ok..I'll help you to the bathroom and...can you take it from there?" Giving her a pleading look

She flushed and nodded.."c'mere" he kneeled and carefully picked her..stood up and headed for the bathroom

He placed her inside on the toilet and left to stand a few feet from the door with a red face

...

He didn't return her to Vision's room, instead took her to the elevator "where are we going?" She asked

"To change your bandages and see if the stitches in your stomach are intact" he answered, pressing the button of the ground floor

She swallowed...that ought to be fun "aren't you sleepy?" She tried

"Nope"

...

He placed her on the couch and went to fetch the medical kit..she was like a child, hugging herself and dreading what's coming 'think happy thoughts...think happy thoughts' she told herself

Tony came back with the kit and sat on a chair in front of her..she was biting her lips, her eyes shut..he chuckled "relax..it won't hurt" he said..she believed him for some reason and relaxed a bit "a lot" he added teasingly

She tensed again, he laughed and picked up a pair of scissors, tried to cut the outer bandage on her right arm...it took some time since he was being careful and her whole arm was wrapped, from shoulder to wrist

She let out a breath when he was done "you know...that's not the painful part" he told her...she bit her lip as he wiped her stitched would with a piece of clean gauze soaked in alcohol

...

He did the same with her other wounds and she would bite on her lip, stomp her feet or hiss...but then he reached the spike wound in her stomach

It was very painful to even remove the gauze on it...she let out a small shout when it was finally removed

He was checking and sanitizing it...and it was painful..

No happy thoughts occurred to her at the moment...just great

...

Finally he was done...he checked all the stitches..changed all the bandages "I would give you this cuz you earned it...but your under the drinking age so...OJ?" He said holding a glass of whiskey

"No thanks" she said wiping her sweaty face

...

She didn't want to trouble him anymore than she already have so she asked to stay on the couch and watch TV while he went back to his room but not before giving her the remote control, a pillow and a cover

...

She couldn't sleep...she didn't know if it was because she has slept a lot, didn't feel safe alone like that or because of her worry over him..

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to her dream...where all she worried about was when would he come and the wrinkles on her face...she was very happy...they were very happy...

...

About half an hour later...she heard noises from outside, it sounded like..a cat fight?

She tried to ignore it, she hated cat fights...the noises they made were so bizarre..she turned on the TV to distract herself...Two broke girls was on, she didn't like it very much but it was definitely better than cat noises..

...

A commercial break started and she muted the TV to hear if the cats were still fighting, but she couldn't hear them..good so it stopped

She turned the volume back on but heard something outside...she muted the TV again and listened carefully...there was a small urgent voice coming from outside

She couldn't ignore it, so she tried to get up...holding to whatever she could, she finally made it outside, the sound got clearer...it was high pitched and scared..

It was coming from the bushes..she supported herself on the wall and made for the bush..

The grass under it moved a little...she made it to the bush and leaned against the wall..breathing a bit hard, then reached for the bush and pushed a few leaves out of the way to see the source of the sound...

Her heart melted at the sight of a small kitten, it couldn't be more than two months old and it was so very scared...it stopped making noises when Hail approached and it was shaking

Hail sat on the grass and slowly reached for the little guy..he flinched away but couldn't run because his leg was apparently injured...she gently cradled him between her hands, he was so little and fragile..

"Oh my god" Hail gasped as she puts him against her chest "it was you they were fighting about" she looked around for the mother "where's your momma?" He kept shaking, she held him between her cast and body, with her other hand on top of him to keep him warm "shhh..shhh"

It was cold out, this time of the night and she didn't have but her hospital gown on and the small afghan she had on her shoulders

...

She took about ten minutes to regain her strength, then stood up...she supported herself on her cast because the little guy was in her other hands and finally made it inside to the couch

She gently placed him on the couch then slumped her body on it, causing him to jump "oh, I'm sorry bud" she told him "just gimme a moment to catch a breath so I can fetch the first aid kit for you" she added picking him up

...

She petted him for a while before placing him back on the couch "be right back"...she made her way and back with the kit...she carefully examined his injured leg...it wasn't a big deal so she wrapped it in a clean gauze

He made some noise but other than that was a good boy...she put the kit aside on the coffee table then noticed something...the little guy looked so much like the grownup cat from her dream..

She didn't remember what that cat was called but she was sure they had the same white and light grey fur..folded ears and mesmerizing blue eyes...that was weird

"What do we call you mister?" She said, the kitty tilted his little head and meowed "you're fluffy...cute..mmm...how about " she said "this name has a nice ring to it...I love it!" She squealed "nice to meet you " she said shaking his little paw and chuckling

...

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep...she looked around but didn't find

" ?" She called, sitting up...then again a bit louder...nothing

"Who are you talking to?" Said Steve

" " she said distractedly, looking around

"Who's that?" He asked

"A kitten I found last night" she answered "can you help me find him?" She asked with a little pout, finally looking at him

"Yeah sure" he put the towel on her shoulder aside and started looking around...he found him asleep under the kitchen counter "he's in here" he told her, looking up

She nodded and tried to stand up "whoa!...sit down...you want me to bring him to you?" He asked

"If it's not any trouble" she nodded...he gently lifted the little guy and walked towards her.. was biting on and pawing Steve's thumb and Steve was smiling "you like him?" She asked with a bright smile

He chuckled and nodded, then stopped and knitted his eyebrows in worry "you're bleeding!" He said

"No no..that was last night and...Tony took care of it" she told him

"You want me to bring you your clothes or wait till Wanda or Nat wake up?" Ne asked, still holding the kitty

"I can wait" she told him with a thankful smile

"How did he get in here?" He asked, looking at

"He didn't..I found him outside in the bushes" she told him offhandedly then flinched at her mistake

"You went outside like that! At night!" He said, a bit angry

"It's not like I was taking a walk..I heard cats fight then he was meowing, so..." She said "look at his leg..it's hurt...I couldn't leave him!" She added "besides, I really hate this staying still business...it's driving me crazy!"

"I think the wheelchair is arriving today" he told her

"Yuck" she said grimacing

"he's hungry" said Steve, still biting his thumb

"Yeah" she said standing up, then she remembered that she shouldn't move so she sighed and slumped back

"I'll make him some milk" he told her "here" he handed to her "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" She said excitedly

"Ok" he chuckled

"Wait, don't you have to jog?"

"I'll pass today"

She looked downward with a frown...she was being such a liability, he didn't notice so he didn't say anything... was scratching her cast, she noticed him and chuckled

"Oh, there you are!" Came Wanda's voice "I went to check on you and...oh, who's this!" she added..the latter in a childish voice

" " she told her, smiling..he was still playing with the cast "I found him last night without his momma" she added "oh speaking of...Friday, would you please keep an eye out and tell me if she comes looking for him?" She said, looking at the ceiling

"Of course" said Friday

"Thank you" she said picking the kitty up "say hi to Wanda!" She said holding his tiny paw and waving it, Wanda chuckled and took him from her "before you ask...this is dried blood, from last night and Tony took care of it" she said gesturing the blood

"What happened?"

"Meh, long story..I'm good" she waved her off

...

Tony was the last to wake up..."mornin...atishoo" said Tony as he sneezed, he rubbed his nose..

"Mornin-choo to you too" mocked Hail, chuckling

"Ha ha" he said with a straight face, then jumped as clung to his pants "the hell!" He exclaimed

"Relax, Stark it's just a kitten" Wanda teased, picking the little guy up

"Exactly! A cat...I'm allergic to cats!" He said, stepping backwards

"Oh noo!" Hail whined "but I want to keep him...at least until his mom comes to get him!"

"We are keeping him...and if Stark doesn't like it..that's his problem" Wanda said teasingly "isn't it" she said childishly to the kitty

Hail looked with at Tony with puppy eyes "whatever" he said

...

She stirred in bed...itching and scratching at her bandages...her body was so tingly, she woke up... was in his bed, so it wasn't him like every morning -it's been only three days since they got the little guy and he was already a little brat-

Her body was driving her crazy...she couldn't take it anymore so she took of the bandage on her right arm...and to her surprise, it didn't hurt even a bit...the skin was almost fully healed if not for the stitches

She freaked out and ran downstairs...forgetting her wheelchair and to use the elevator, they were all awake -of course, it was almost 10 am-

"Guys!" She urged, jumping in the spot

"Hail!" Said Wanda "what's wrong, how are you walking?!" She asked

"What?!" She looked at herself "oh, I don't know...but look!" She pointed to her arm

...

They took off all the bandages and stitches, turned out her body was healing fast and she didn't need them...but she still needed the cast for now..

...

Like everyday, after lunch..she headed for Vision's room and took her seat on the chair beside his bed...she picked the book she was reading -one of the ones Steve got her for her birthday- removed the bookmark "so where were we..." She started reading out loud

She's been doing that since the wheelchair arrived...everyday she would come here, and read from a book of Steve's, resuming their...book..thing

...

Of course now that she was free from her wheelchair, she had much more stuff to do with her time...but she made sure to read with Vision at least three times a day...before she goes to bed, she would give him a summery on what she did that day and what funny or cute stuff did...stupid jokes Tony made...

It's been ten days since the accident...Hail hadn't gone out since, she would play with in the garden, water the plants...but she never went to the city, no matter how much Wanda and Nat offered to take her...it just wouldn't feel the same

They all were her friends, and they grew much closer since the accident, were more at ease with her..like the team were with each other...but he was still..something else

No matter how much she grew close to them, it was still not like she was with him...no matter how much she knew them, she still didn't know them like she did him

She knew him even better than she did Austin...they went much further back than the few days they spent together...they knew each other in much deeper levels than any two people did

And so, she didn't want to do with them anything she used to do with him..because it wouldn't be the same...it would never be the same with anyone but him

...

Finally they decided to buy a litter box for ...Tony finally got enough and was convinced that the kitty's waste would be better in a 'filthy box' -as he put it- than on the floor

"It's not 'filthy', I looked in amazon and there's scented sand..also there are kinds that absorb any smell, so it's not that bad...the only gross part is...cleaning the box and you know I'll do it" she argued with Tony

"Of course, you and your broken arm, princess" he shot back

"Well it's not my fault that you don't let touch anything!" She spread her hands..well hand

"What's the problem children?" Said Nat

They both talked..more like shouted at once:

"He wouldn't let me do anything and whines when I actually don't!"

"She wants to join the Olympics and there's barely a good bone in her arm!"

And that's pretty much how things were going...

...

The litter box arrived with the sand...Hail previously looked on YouTube for how much to put, and how to teach to use it..

She had fun doing so, was smart and learned quickly...

At the end of the day of course...she whined to Vision about Tony -which she pretty much did, everyday- and told him about how she taught and what a good boy he was...she even brought him along and he played with Vision's fingers...

He really enjoyed the times she brought him along...for some reason, he liked Vision..even if Vision wasn't very...interactive

...

She woke up, put her stuffed cherry -that she hugged night- back on her pillow, checked on Vision and said good morning, took a shower, took and went downstairs, had breakfast with the others...

They left for the gym and she was left alone with , he was playing with a little ball on the ground and she sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling..

For some reason, she chose today to wonder about her powers..the warmth was back long ago, and not just that..it was much bigger, like times bigger than it was before the accident...and yet, it felt more natural..more like a part of her

She never allowed herself to use her powers ever since that day -at least not willingly-..but it felt closer...and she knew that she would be using it as normal as she used her hands...just as easily, if she didn't force herself not to

She remembered how good it felt...how it felt like...like where she belonged...like who she was...but what she was capable of, scared her...what she did that day, and the knowledge that now, she could do much much more..frightened her

But at the same time, she wished that she had that much access to it at that time...she would've prevented what happened to him...

She never allowed herself to think of what-ifs, it only hurt her..it only made the state Vision was in, more real...and the possibility of him never waking up, more possible

She kept acting normally...as if nothing was wrong, but deep under layers of denial...she knew everyday that passed, another hair of hope slipped away with it..

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that she let go of her restraints...and her powers were flowing freely within her..

It's been too long damn it!...a month...a whole month...and she needed warmth, she needed reassurance...something to tell her it was gonna be ok

She would shut her friends down when they bring up Vision's subject with her..tell them that she was ok..for a whole month she did, but not anymore

She wasn't ok...not even close, it was like a piece of her was missing, and for the first time in a month...she let her powers in because the feeling was too good to refuse..

She smiled as she looked at her hands and saw them glowing with the familiar ora...she was surprised to feel her left hand healing...see the scars on her skin disappearing

She cut the cast using her ora and removed the stitches...not feeling so much as a tickle of pain...her skin immediately healed, no indication of any injury was left..

As much as it felt good, the memories it brought didn't...it literally made her memories that were associated with her powers more vivid...Austin, the accident, and her practice with Vision...

As pleasant as her practice-memory was...it felt painful, associated with the other one where he was hit...where he was made into the state he was in now...and of course there was Austin's...and it strangely was less painful by comparison

She shook her head and stood up..almost stepping on , she made for Vision's room...but didn't sever her connection with her powers, she didn't have the ability not the will to do so...for that once she allowed it this time, it became inseparable

...

She sat on her chair and looked for a book to read -they'd finished the latest one yesterday- she saw the tip of their first book together, buried under other books...'The fault in our stars' she picked it up

She started reading non-stop...she told Friday to not let anyone disturb her...kept reading out loud, wiping tears when they dropped

And then she reached near the end...she couldn't help but burst into tears as she read the sentence out loud...at how much she could relate

"Y..ou gave me a..forever within the numbered d..days, and I'm gratef-" she could continue as her voice got stuck...tears dropped on that part of the page causing it to wrinkle

She dropped the book on the floor and flew right through the window...wanting some air...because she felt like she was suffocating

It's been more than five hours and Hail hasn't returned, so Friday had to inform the team...

...

They looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her...no sensors or devices detected her...and it's been about a week with no word...

They were sitting in the main room, looking for ways to find her..when they felt a presence and looked up, to see that it was Vision...

(A/N)

Hey lovelies

I'm sorry for the delay but as you can see, I haven't been vacationing...I've been writing my longest chapter yet! So yay for that

So how do you like it?

I put a lot of work in it so please tell me what do you think

P.s

I hate cheesy stuff like "she felt like a piece of her was missing" but trust me when I say that I have a purpose for writing that

...

The next chapter will be shorter and therefore sooner


	14. Vision

It was severely cold, strange..he'd always assumed that pain would be accompanied by heat, so why was it freezing?

...

Hail..fight..pain..drainage..was all he could remember from the past minutes and not necessarily in that particular order, he had a general idea of what happened but no memory of the details

Maybe he did, if he focused hard enough..maybe he could remember, but how could he do that when all he could see/hear/think was pain..

Complete and utter pain through every atom of every cell in his being...pain that was realms worse than anything he'd ever felt before, deeper, richer..

He thought that once he lost consciousness, his sense of the world would escape him...but whatever it was that happened to him..reached him even in his subconscious

Torment wasn't the world for it...it wasn't even close

...

Track of time was the first thing he lost...a year, a million..he couldn't tell, nothing made sense anymore so why would that?

You'd think spending that much time with a feeling would make you accustomed to it...make it more bearable

But it was anything but...familiar, yes it was...only it was anything but bearable

...

Why was he here...what happened?, he could make out a glimpse of a feeling that was too unimportant to remember now..

A feeling of worry towards someone or something, he couldn't tell...he had the knowledge that the feeling was somehow associated with him being...wherever this was, and for that he despised it

...

Black, pain, cold...that was it, his whole world..all he was..all he knew..

Any other knowledge, any other feeling, any other thought was nonexistent..

That was his world, that he was familiar with nothing but it...he didn't even ask why, for he didn't know any other existence than this

This was all

...

Out of the void came a female voice...that was a first!

In all his existence he'd never known anything like this...he didn't even know how he knew what it was, for he'd never had this experience before

He felt something wrong..without knowing how he did, but the 'voice' was somewhat urgent and angry...two emotions he'd never known..

She spoke brokenly and paused a lot...somehow he could understand what she said..then it got quite..

..

That was...something, he hoped he would get more of that as a change because his existence wasn't that..thrilling

...

It came again...spoke plainly this time, and then again broke...then disappeared..came back for a while then left again...

He could make out a strange sound that wasn't like the one she used before...it didn't make sense to him but somewhere deep he could feel it's familiarity...and out of nowhere, he knew that it was made during an activity called 'sleeping'...strange, he never seemed to have those

...

This time her voice didn't come back for a while and he waited patiently until it came back...

"Hey V" she said "I'm sorry, I couldn't check on you earlier today because I didn't want to trouble the gang but I got a wheelchair now and I'll be here whenever I want" he didn't know what 'gang' but strangely enough, every word she said made sense to him..

"Oh oh oh...I can't believe I forgot to tell you about !" She said, then talked about finding a 'kitten'...she went quite for some time

"This sucks" she said in a different tone..went quite..he thought she was gone but after a long while she came back with the same tone she talked about the 'kitten'...he didn't know how or why, but this tone made him feel good

"I know!, how about we continue reading books...I know the first one didn't go well but the books Steve got me...as he claimed, don't have sad stuff" silence...then the voice came back...

"Ok..here we go.." She talked for some time about things he'd never encountered but somehow knew..and it was good, it was entirely different from what he was accustomed with..

And he found himself dreading the time it ended, which of course she came back after some time..but he still wished that the voice never left anyway...

...

"You won't believe what happened today!" Came her voice with that tone he liked

"I got rid of my wheelchair and all my bandages!...it would've been better if the cast left as well...but hey I can't complain"

"Alright, where were we?.." She said before continuing the story she was telling him..

...

It became a regular schedule...she would tell him stories and things about ' ' and other people that she referred to as the 'gang'

He became quite interested in what she told him...the stories from the books and the other ones...even more, he became interested in her..he wanted to learn more and hear more, that voice awakened in him the need for more

He wanted more than the black he was in and the pain that seemed to be there for as long as he could remember...the new experiences that accompanied that voice were pleasant...he wanted more..

...

"Tony is being a complete Jerk today...I mean what's new, right?...but still, jeez" of course there were the complaints that he couldn't help but be fond of the times she would tell him about, he knew that they came out of her annoyance but he still felt amused listening to them

..

The different tones...awakened different sensations within him, and he found himself wanting to be able to interact...to be able to respond, for different reasons..

Of course he wanted to do so because it was a new thing he would like to experience, but he also wanted to do so to help..to make her use the tone he liked more often..the one that felt right to him..

...

They were in the middle of the story when she stopped reading, he was confused because they normally took more time reading before she left..

She didn't go away, instead 'sighed' and spoke with the tone he didn't like, the one that made him feel sad..

"Vision.." She started, paused for very long...then continued "are you there?, can you hear m-" her voice broke at the last word "c'mon V...please" she was speaking vaguely, in a barely audible, broken tone "I need you with me man" a pause "you can't just leave...not after you made me care that much about you.." A 'sniff' "I know it's wrong of me to be like that...and I know it's codependence, but I can't help it...that's me, and I can't do it without yo-" it was like she was choking on her voice...

It made him feel terrible...he knew pain, thoroughly so...but this wasn't that, it was a different kind of pain..

She paused for long..'sniffed', 'took a deep breath' then 'chuckled' darkly "you know what's strange...you'd think that after all this, the hell I've been through...that if I had the power, I'd take it away...but you know what?...I don't think I would Vision" she 'sighed'

"What happened that day.." She laughed/cried saying the next "the lala land" sniffed "what I lived through you...I just.." Her voice broke even more "it's been years since Austin...I know it hasn't but it also has...I don't know what I'm talking about" sighed again "after Auz...you were the only person I knew..for years...I spent all my time with you...I know it wasn't like that but you were all that's there"

"And then it was over and I had to figure out my life alone...but I didn't, you were there once more..and this time willingly...you helped me through" she sniffed "the few days I spent with you were...I just don't know how to spend my days anymore"

"You...you're all I have Vision" a gasp "you..." she completely broke and made the sounds made during 'crying'

He felt miserable...it's like the pain he's in wasn't enough that he got more...he didn't know what she was talking about, who Austin was, why did she call him 'Vision' or why did she care about him...but he knew that he himself cared about her...

How couldn't he, when her voice was his only companion...the one that introduced him to all these new experiences and feelings when all he knew was black and pain..

..

Her voice disappeared and didn't come again for long...missed about three times in their schedule

And when it did, she continued as if nothing happened...but no complaints came..no stories..only the books, which he was less interested in now, he wanted to know what happened with her...he didn't care about a stupid book that told stories about some 'adventures'..

...

He missed the tone he liked, and it didn't come...but he was still glad that at least she was okay..and things continued to be that way for long

...

She came again...but this time it was different, first it wasn't time...and she wasn't ok, at least didn't sound so

She was sniffling but other than that she was quite...an then she started reading a book, but not like she used to, not like she was reading with him or to him...she was reading it for herself even though she spoke out loud...and she was very fast...

Her voice would break every once in a while, but she kept reading...paused and spoke to a 'Friday' then continued reading...

And at some point..she choked on her own voice, and for the first time since she started..she was talking to him again

"Y..ou gave me a..forever within the numbered d..days, and I'm gratef-" her voice broke completely and then disappeared..

He was worried, confused and sad all together...was she like that because of him somehow?..she seemed to get emotional when talking about him which she hasn't done in a while..

The last time that happened, she disappeared for quite some time so he waited...ignoring the new, rising, wrong feeling in his gut..

...

It's been too long and he was too worried...of course he could ignore it all and let the pain wash it off, it would eventually disappear..

But he also couldn't, not after knowing what else there was, after being introduced to feelings and experiences...other than the cold, black and pain..he couldn't keep living in ignorance...

This was not the first time he had that urge...he'd thought of seeking more before...after the stories her voice told him, but the idea scared him..the idea of a change, of the change of something that was all he knew for..he didn't know how long

But that wasn't the case anymore..he knew now what was out there, what could be his new existence...and he also knew that for some reason, her voice was not coming back...that something not good happened

And so he was left to either let her memory be washed away by the pain and he would eventually forget...or to fight the pain...

The first option was out of question...he'd never want to forget what happened, and more..he wanted those feelings...wanted to experience more and explore what was out there

The problem of the second option was that he didn't know what he would find behind the pain...he didn't even know how to fight it or where to begin...he didn't even know if anything was behind it..

And if he did know or did fight it before, it was certainly washed away..

The pain wasn't leaving, of that he was sure, and so..that left only one option, which was him leaving

...

He didn't know what he was doing, all that was on his mind was that he had enough...and for the first time in his existence, that he could remember at least...he stood up and fought for a way out, his only guidance was the feelings that voice brought along with it...

It was as if that pain was protesting against him leaving...as if it was hanging on to him, he could feel it intensifying and growing...it took so long and so much fighting and nothing changed...and so he was giving up..

That's when he felt warmth...a feeling that was too foreign yet too familiar, another thing he'd never experienced before...or had he?..it was something to hang on to, and so he did...

...

It wasn't freezing...that was the first thing he noticed...it was nice

It wasn't black...that was the second thing he noticed...it was white with some brown

And there definitely wasn't pain...which was the best of all

He seemed to be corporeal...he had a body that obliged to his commands, and the thing that pleased him the most was his ability to speak...now he can interact with her..

Only one problem...where was she?

She was just a voice coming from nowhere..how was he supposed to find her now?...he started by exploring his surroundings hesitantly, taking time to examine each object..analyzing each sensation his actions caused and gradually becoming less scared

...

After careful examination, he learned more about his body...and was now able to sense presences at the same place...he hoped it would be her...

Following the sensation, he was able to penetrate the floor and go directly to the source..

He found a bunch of people sitting around, busy with some task...as soon as he touched the floor..their eyes raised to look at him

That was his first encounter with people, and he found that it was within his capabilities to understand their looks, which was strange..

Their looks were indicating awe, surprise, joy and strangely enough..recognition

"Vision?!" The shorter one said, portraying all the emotions mentioned

He wrinkled his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head, that was the same name she referred to him by...they must know her, but how could he make sure...it's not like he knew anything about her identity to ask about

"Vision?" The taller one said, this time it was in suspicion

"I suppose" he answered

"What does that mean?" Said the shorter one

Any answer he had was interrupted by a tug on his cape...he looked down to see a kitten, that fit exactly the description that voice gave him..

He kneeled down and gently picked it up...it was soft, pleasant...he felt his lips twist into a small smile

"Vision...hey buddy.." The shorter one said, snapping his fingers

Vision put down and looked up at the one who called him "yes" he said

"What's wrong...you don't seem ok" said the taller one

"I'm perfectly fine" he said, and he was..that was the first time for him with no pain...for as far as his memory went...and not only that, he was discovering a new thing ever minute

"Vision, what is it?" The shorter one asked, and he tilted his head in response "is he screwing with me now, are you screwing with me?!" He asked confused and angry

"Tony, calm down" said the taller one

"Tony" said Vision, that was Tony "you are the one who she argues with" he added with a smile

"Who?" Tony said "Hail?" He added, so that was her name?

"I suppose" he answered

"Stop bullshitting me...what the hell does that mean?!" Tony snapped...that was the first time after he broke free, that he felt bad..he didn't like Tony

"It means that I suppose" he answered stiffly a tad angry

"Vision...do you know who I am?" the taller one was nicer

"I don't, no...but since he is Tony, then you must be Steve" those must be 'the gang' she talked about

"This is not good" said Tony, putting a hand on his forehead and sitting down

"What do you remember, Vision?" Steve asked

Since those were the people she trusted, then he did too..and so he filled them in on what happened...at least what he could remember

..

"Fuck" cursed Tony, slumping his back on the couch

"Where is she?" He asked

"We don't know, we've been looking for the past week since she disappeared and were still empty handed" Steve said

"So you don't know how you are...Jarvis, Ultron..nothing?" Tony asked and Vision shook his head "so what is that...some..some sort of android amnesia?"

"I don't know...whatever I am, must have been washed off like everything eventually does there" Vision said

"There was no other place...you were in a coma, you didn't go anywhere" Tony said

"I'm not sure that's how it was" he said

"Yes, I don't think that that's how it was Tony, he said he was able to hear her voice...can people hear in coma?" Steve said

"I don't think so...did you hear just her?...Wanda and Natasha were in the room a couple times themselves...could you hear them?" Tony asked

"It was just her" he answered

"Ok,maybe..maybe it was like that time...when we first brought her here, y'know when you went to each other's heads...you don't remember that?" Tony asked

"No" he answered, before anyone could say anything more..Vision felt a twinge in his head, he didn't like it at all...that wasn't a good sign, he didn't want to go back to that place ever again

He felt fear rising inside him.."Vision" said Tony, snapping his fingers in front of Vision's face...he jumped and looked at him, wide-eyed "I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to...scare you" said Tony, hesitantly "are you okay?" He asked

"I don't know..." He said distractedly "I..I...I don't want to go back to..to that place" he added in a scared tone, fingers digging in the leather of the couch

"Hey, relax...you're not going anywhere" Said Tony, another twinge, this time it was sharper

"NO!" He exclaimed, clutching his head as if to stop it from hurting

"Vision!...what's happening" Steve said, another one came...the pain was sharper with every throb...and the throbs became faster..

"No no, not again" he was holding his head, feeling fear like never before...as the throbs increased...his eyes were shut...and when he tried opening them, his vision was blurry...and the worried words of the others became a jumbled sound in the background

His vision was blurring more and more, and the sounds were becoming further and further...as the throbs of pain sped, he felt panic...no no no..."NO!" He shouted as he was sure that he was going back..

As he shouted, the furniture along with whom were standing near..flew back, the furniture broke and the people collided with walls or each other..any glass object shattered..as he fell to his knees, clutching his head...being engulfed by pain and darkness...waiting for the inevitable..

But what happened, wasn't what he expected...instead of the darkness..came a feeling of warmth...one that brought him back memories he hadn't known he possessed, pointedly to the memory of the first time he saw her..

It was what her power felt like..

Then came a flash of images, they weren't clear at first...but once they were, he wished that he never saw them...they were flashes of people, torn to shreds...burnt...skinned...it was brutal, gruesome..sad

The ones who were alive were screaming as they met their demise..

And then came a flash of a girl in the distance...bloody and injured, screaming helplessly and crying hysterically...

He immediately recognized her as Hail...images got closer to her...she looked abused in every sense of the word, she looked nothing like herself, not just physically..he could see how different she was, how desperate and helpless

She was screaming with a raw throat...fingers digging in her dirty and bloody hair, he'd never seen her like this before...and he never wished to do so

Pain disappeared along with what came with it of images of dying or brutality murmured people...leaving an aftertaste of warmth...that contained his long forgotten memories..

..

His posture immediately changed, as he stood up...it was clear how he held himself differently...confidentiality..

The others immediately noticed as well, he looked up to meet their frightened eyes with his sorrowful ones "Vision?" Asked Steve with a tone daring to be hopeful

"Yes" he answered steadily, in his calm manner of speaking...indicating that he was indeed..back

(A/N)

Guys guys guys...how are you doing

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise the next chapter will soon follow

I hope you liked this one as much as I did...I know we didn't get to see much about what happened, but Vision is one of the main characters so I couldn't just leave what happened to him during the month untold

As always, comment, vote do your stuff...

...

Thanks for reading

See you next time ❤️

Oh and the name of the chapter was pun intended...see what I did there ? ﾟﾘﾂ


	15. Life

Vision was settling in nicely with the Avengers..it took some time for Tony to warm up to him but that was long ago, and now his new life was somewhat stable...

But that stability was long gone..ever since the day he lived that other life, a different one, within a couple of seconds...the day he looked into that girls eyes...

He was new to life, to feelings..feelings that since he first met her eyes, she took him on a journey to explore...

She showed him what joy felt like...what food tasted like...what goosebumps were, and awakened things within him, he didn't know he possessed

..

And then she did it again, when he was alone..cold and in pain..consumed by darkness..

She initiated in him: will from nothing, where he was laying helpless...she gave him something to fight for, a reason to be

..

Only now could he really understand what she meant with her words about him helping her through when she was alone...about him being all that was there..

And whatever he felt for her, whatever he sacrificed for her...he felt more and was ready to sacrifice more..

...

He stood sorrow, surprise and gratitude stricken...it all was thrown onto him at once...his memories, what happened during the past month, the tormented people, and the most painful sight he ever saw...

He couldn't process the gratitude he felt among other things for Hail...the surprise at his suddenly-back memories...and the sorrow at what he just saw, all together

His face couldn't portray all those emotions together, and so the strongest one took over...his grief showed all over his face as he answered Steve's questioning, hopeful tone

"Yes"

"How?" Steve asked

"Hail"

"Hail?!...where is she?...is she okay?" Steve asked urgently...Vision felt like he could cry, all those emotions together were really hard to take in...

The state he just saw her in was anything but okay, it was the exact contrary...he never thought it possible to see such deep despair on that joyful, life-filled face, she wasn't the same person he saw her last..

He knew that he shouldn't blame himself, for that he was completely clueless to what happened for the past month..but couldn't help but let the blame befall him, because he needed it to befall someone

"Vision...what happened?" Tony asked

"I don't know...I saw her and...she is not good" he told them lowly, still not able to collect himself

"What do you mean?..." His friends interrogation wasn't doing any help in the matter, and the room began to shrink along with the air that was getting thinner...he needed to get away from here, or otherwise he would compromise the safety of his friends, he felt like he could explode any second..

Faster than an eye could blink, he flew out of the place towards the sky...not knowing anything except that he was dangerous to be nearby, at the moment, and that he himself wasn't okay

..

His fingers were digging into his palm, his grip could bend steel...there was that amplified feeling coming from the mind stone, feeling of more access to its power...ever since he completely let go in order to destroy that wall of soldiers, the power of the mind stone felt more at arms reach, more natural...more like a part of him

That power writhed within him...wanting to be inflicted on something, anything...just to help lessen the conflict inside him...the sorrow

With that much access to his powers, he could annihilate..and he needed to do that...he needed that..

..

Currents were flowing in too many directions inside him...all his conflict was now joined by the contradicted feelings of the need for destruction and the knowledge that he wasn't Ultron, he wasn't going to take lives and destroy because of a tantrum..

But wasn't he?...Ultron did make up a big part of him after all, and he was sure that whatever feeling drove Ultron to do what he did, wasn't comparable to a fraction of what was going inside him now, so wasn't that enough of a reason?

..

Why would it matter that he belonged to the Avengers, that he couldn't do that?...non of what was inside him belonged there when he joined the team...

But no...even if he didn't belong, they were still his friends..and his concern over their safety is what drove him out of the base in his current condition after all...even in his present state, he was rational enough to get away from them...to protect them from himself

And so he knew that deep down, he couldn't do harm...no matter how much he needed, no matter how much he reasoned...life wasn't something he could take from people...he couldn't

..

The speed he was flying was impossible..it was almost painful but it felt good, never in forever had he expected to miss that hell he was in...but he was now

He missed how things were simpler...it was just the darkness, pain and cold...no emotions, no worries...only the pain that was much easier than whatever he felt now..

..

Immensely helpless, all he could do was fly faster..as if that could accomplish anything..

He used the new extent of his power to fly faster, his cape was tearing at the speed in which he flew...as he channeled all what he felt into a desperate scream...

...

It's been hours until he was finally able to see clearly again, he had to figure out a way to get her back...but how?, she wasn't even on the same planet

The state he saw her in never left his mind, and he had to get her back...he had to, he couldn't imagine what would happen to her if he left her there...if anything would be left of her...

..

For, the first time, he noticed that he wasn't even in America...figures, he's been flying fast non-stop for hours

His cape looked like a rag, full of holes and tears..

...

He was normally flying in the direction of the base...hopefully his friends will know what to do...then he felt power coming from the direction he was going..

He was alarmed, but then noticed it's familiarity so he sped towards his destination as fast as he could..

...

He was there within seconds, a few miles away from base...when he saw the beam, he stopped and immediately shot for the location the beam hit the ground..

"Thor" he said, before the dust that raised from the ground of the forest settled..but he didn't expect what met him...Thor was kneeling on one knee, his left hand supporting him on a blue object...he didn't have his cape on and parts of the sleeves of his battle uniform were torn

"My friend!..." Thor said with a lopsided smile on his bruised face, breathing hard "am I glad to see you" he added, getting up

"Are you alright?" Vision asked worriedly, offering his hand

Thor took it and got up "as well as I can be" he said, Vision noticed the object in his hand and gave Thor a look that of awe...he was holding it with his bare hands!

"What are you doing with the Tesseract?" He asked

"Asgard is at war, and it is not the best home for it at the time" he told him, still holding it...his hand was red, thankfully he wasn't a mortal and was able to handle it or otherwise he would be obliterated

"War?" Vision questioned

"The entity responsible for four of the infinity stones surfacing in the past years initiated it..we suspect for the possession of the Tesseract, thus I'm entrusting it with you shall you accept" he explained as he offered said object

Vision accepted it with a questioning look, Thor looked up then back at Vision "I apologize, I must return to Asgard, Heimdall can only hold his possession at the Bifrost for so long" he said

"Do you require my assistance?" Vision asked before Thor could leave, he turned and gave him a thankful smile

"I appreciate your offer, but you are needed here on earth to protect the Tesseract, we cannot allow it to fall into the wrong hands" he said firmly before the Bifrost was opened once more...when the dust settled, Thor wasn't there

Vision looked at the object in his hand, it felt really uncomfortable...to have the Tesseract in his hand while the power of the mind stone is flowing through his body..

So he made for the base and was there within seconds...

"Vision!" Exclaimed Tony "where the hell were you, one second you were...wait, is that the Tesseract?"

...

He filled them in on what happened..

"So Asgard was attacked as well...what in the world is happening?" Said Steve quietly

"Yeah, this is definitely not good" said Nat..they talked more about what's happening while Vision left for his room

He found an open book on the floor...it was on its face, he picked it up without noticing the cover, flipped it and saw the pages...it was the book she was reading last before she disappeared..

The spots where the paper was elevated caught his eyes...those were where her tears landed...he remembered how she cried at the quote she directed for him from the book..

He leaned his head over the book, his forehead on the upper edge and closed his eyes...memories from his vision came to him vividly and he clenched the book hard and wrinkled his eyebrows..

His head fell as the book he was supporting it on turned into ash..

...

Four days of looking for ways to get to her...and they came out with nothing, unless they had a spaceship that did not abide to the laws of physics which they sure as hell didn't, the couldn't get to her..

Vision was on the verge of tears at his helplessness to respond to the distress signals sent to him as visions...she was suffering and he saw that so many times in the past days, every once in a while he would get a head splitting headache and then see her desperate, pain-filled face..

And every time it would take another piece of him...it was so cruel to see her like that without being able to help, it only added to his already existing misery...

If it was within his capabilities, he would punch a hole through space to get to her...problem is that he was sure, the mind stone was capable of no such thing..

Hold on!..he raised his head with wide, hopeful eyes...a hole through space, the mind stone...that's it!

The others noticed his action and gave him questioning looks "the Tesseract. We can open a wormhole with the Tesseract!" He told them

"That's a great idea genius, but I don't think any of us know even how to crack an egg with this thing, let alone open a wormhole " Tony told him

"Non of us, but I know who does" he said before he flew out full-speed..

He felt hope, this was their chance...if they could get him to help them, they can get to Hail..

..

Within seconds, he was there...standing in the middle of a research lab..

Miss Foster and Miss Lewis shouted in surprise as the latter fell on her back from where she was sitting on a chair

"the hell!" Exclaimed Jane, getting out of her chair and holding out a...paper roll threateningly " are you?!" She asked, her hands shaking

"My name is Vision, I'm here for professor Selvig" he said

"Who?" Said Jane "w..we don't n. by that " she added

Vision's response was interrupted by a table lamp to the head from Darcy...of course the lamp shattered and he didn't even blink "I assure you, there is no reason for fear...I'm from the Avengers, I'm sure you know them" he said

Jane immediately let go of the paper roll in her hands and quickly walked around the table to stand in front of Vision, a hopeful expression on her face "the Avengers!...any word from Thor?!" She asked

"Yes as a matter of fact, he was here four days ago" he told her

She looked mad and concerned "how is he?" She asked a bit irritated

"He's relatively good, Asgard is at war so-"

"What?!" She interrupted "oh my god" she said before she fainted

"Oh my" he said, his eyebrows up...maybe he shouldn't have told her like that...he kneeled down to pick her up then looked at Darcy for guidance

"Follow me big guy" she said before walking down a narrow hallway until she stopped in front of a room and went inside...he got in after her to find her struggling to open a Murphy bed

"This...thing...gets...stuck...a lot" she said pulling the thing down, she gave up with a sigh and looked at him "the one in my room is okay but you know what?...just put her on the ground...here" she said as she put a blanket on the floor "this thing is relentless, last time it took both of us and Erik to get it to open" she added "I told them we needed a new one"

He did as asked then stepped towards the bed, he easily opened it then placed Jane on it..he looked up at Darcy to ask about the professor...she was eyeing him strangely with a smile "you're strong" she told him, that weird look not leaving her face, upon his confused expression..she cleared her throat and pointed back "want some...coffee?" She asked

"No thank you, I'm in a hurry and I need the professor" he told her

"Well he's at the University, today is a big deal for him so it'll take a while" she said, walking along with him to the main room

He wanted to go get him but if he interrupted this 'big deal' then the man may not want to cooperate so he had to wait, he hated to waste any second..but then again, he had to

"So...beer?" She asked, gesturing for him to sit down

He sat then told her "I do not consume alcohol"

She nodded with a grin "okay...then back to coffee?" She asked

"I prefer to not have a drink, but since this is customary then..coffee I suppose" he said

She started pouring some water in the pot of the coffee machine "so the Avengers...since when?" She asked conversationally

"About a year" he answered

"Cool...um, what is it you do, beside...being red" she asked

"I'm a synthezoid" he told her

"A what?" She said, putting the pot into the machine and walking towards him

"It's rather complicated" he said

"Alright, what do syn-whatevers do?" She asked, in response he went through the floor and came out from beside where she was standing...she yelped and almost fell before he caught her

She didn't stand up immediately, instead stayed in his arms breathing heavily...he steadied her and she cleared her throat and backed a step

For further demonstration, he super quickly returned to his seat, a trail of blue energy left behind him "among other things" he said, a tad smug

"That's awesome" she said, wide-eyed then sat on an armchair, he gave a small smile before remembering what Hail was going through...he frowned and looked down, feeling as if he betrayed her..

He was here hanging out while she was getting tortured "what's wrong" she asked

"I really need the professor" he answered urgently, looking up with pleading eyes

"I know, I'm sorry...but I don't think he'll be happy if you prevented him from his lesson...I don't know why but today is kinda special for him" she said with a sympathetic tone

He nodded sadly and looked down...just please let her hang on..

"So...um, what is it like...being an Avenger?" She asked, trying to distract him from the sad thoughts

"It's alright I suppose, but lately it's been...different" he said the latter with a faraway look and a fond/sad small smile

"Why is that?" She asked, placing her chin in her hands

"That's...a long story" he said

"If you say so" she said, getting up after hearing the ping of the coffee machine..she poured two mugs "how do you like yours?" She asked

"I've...never tried coffee before" he told her

"Oh...then I guess you'd want it with milk" she said then came with two mugs and gave him his

He was hesitant..it smelled pleasant so that's was a good sign..he took a sip and immediately put the cup on the coffee table...he closed his eyes at the bitter taste, this definitely didn't taste like ice-cream or honey

Not only that, but it also hurt to consume this liquid...Darcy almost choked on her coffee as she also put hers down and doubled over, laughing "you..you're supposed to blow before you drink!" She said, laughing

"Oh" he said causing her to laugh harder, he would blush if he could..his tongue felt strange, he moved it a little inside his mouth to see what was wrong

"I think you burned your tongue" she said after she finally stopped laughing

"Yes" he said

"You blow at hot drinks before you drink them" she said as she demonstrated, he copied what she did and took a small hesitant sip...he didn't like the bitter taste but there was a unique aftertaste left after each sip...

He still favored honey but this wasn't so bad...

"Will be alright?" He asked, concerned...and well, Thor wouldn't like it if Vision was the cause of harm for his lady

"She's fine" she said dismissively "she's just too sensitive about her space-boyfriend" she added "speaking of..do you...have a girlfriend?"

"I have a friend and she's a girl, if that's what you mean" he answered

"No, that's not what I mean" she said, giving him a pointed look, he was confused and so, Googled the term

"Oh, you mean to ask if I have a female companion whom I have a romantic or sexual relationship with" he over-clarified...she blushed, ok maybe he should have read the definition himself before speaking it out loud

He felt a bit uncomfortable "no, I don't" he didn't like the constant questioning, was that how conversations went?...he did remember Hail saying that they couldn't have normal conversations since the practically knew everything about the other

In that case, he should ask questions himself...shouldn't he?, no questions would come to him so he decided to redirect her question, even though he didn't see the point of asking about the others sexual or emotional life...but that seemed to be the thing to do so "do you?"

"Nope" she said "I dated Ian for a couple of months about a year ago but that's it" she added "I don't meet a lot of people being Jane's intern...at least not attractive ones" she gave him that strange look "until today, that is"

He nodded and sipped some coffee averting her gaze, he felt uncomfortable...he didn't like meeting new people, of that he was sure

"What do you want from Eric anyway?" She asked

He felt bad again for wasting time sitting here, and it showed on his face..

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you or anything" she said

"It's ok" he said "a person I care about is in trouble, and we need his help to get to her" he added sadly

"I'm sorry" she said sadly, then after a couple of minutes she beamed "you like to watch a...movie?" She asked "kill sometime till Eric arrives?"

"As you wish" he said, she got up from the armchair and put some popcorn in the microwave, went through some DVDs then picked one and put it in the DVD player...paused the movie until the popcorn was done then sat beside him, placing the bowl between them

"Eat up" she said playing the movie...he put a popcorn in his mouth and chewed slowly...it was ok so he ate a couple more..he didn't pay attention for the most part, thinking about Hail and if they could get in time..but he would snap out of his thoughts when Darcy made a comment or something..

...

Every minute felt like a year, he couldn't just sit knowing what she was suffering...every fiber in his body protested, this was unbearable and he could do it no further...she needed him and he wasn't there, but now he could be..yet instead he was sitting watching a movie and eating popcorn that felt tasteless to him..

He stood up abruptly causing her to jump "I apologize...but I need to get to the professor right this moment, tell that Thor is well" he said then added "thanks for the hospitality" then he disappeared in a blink

Maybe the professor won't cooperate and if so he would compel him...all he knew that he could wait no more, the four days he waited were enough and he wasn't wasting any more time...

It's been only forty-five minutes or so that he spent here but they were too long knowing what he knew..

In a couple of seconds he was at the university, standing beside the professor in front of his students...the papers on the desk flew because of the gust of air that accompanied Visions arrival

"What the...who are you?!" Asked the professor as the class was filled with the students' mumbles

"Vision, from the Avengers and I require your help professor...urgently" he said

"Of course, let's go" the professor said, picking his jacket...Vision did a double take, he was very surprised at the man's response, he thought he would have to do a bit of convincing for him...or at the least the man would be irritated for the interruption..but if his tone indicated anything, it was that he wasn't...he was excited even

He followed the professor out where he paused in front of the main gate "what do you need my help with?" He asked

"The Tesseract, it's within my knowledge that you helped Loki open a wormhole for his army to raid the earth in the past, using the Tesseract...we need your help to do it once more, professor"

The man didn't look happy at the memory but agreed to help nonetheless "alright, let's head for the airport" he said making for his car, Vision hadn't thought about the trip back, it hadn't occurred to him that he couldn't just fly him the way he does

The professor got in and Vision looked suspiciously it the door, not one to use doors..he just penetrated it and sat in the passenger seat

The professor jumped and looked at him with awe/fear "what was that?" He said then shook his head and started the engine..he would look sideways at Vision every once in a while, other than that the ride was quite...

...

They reached the airport and since Vision didn't have a passport, or the patience to sit inside an airplane instead of just flying his own way..he told the professor that he would meet him when he arrived..he was there within seconds of course and had to sit again and wait again

..

He quickly got fed up so he flew to the nearest park and sat on a bench in front of the lake...it was much better for his strained nerves than the noise of the airport..and the sight of the blue sky reflected on the water was calming

He turned to his right as he felt a tug on his cape "did you see my mommy mistew?" said a little girl

"I'm sorry, no" he told her gently, she pouted and her eyes got teary so he got up and kneeled on one knee in front of her, hands on her tiny shoulders "it's okay, I'm sure she's near...we'll find her, alright?"

She nodded and sniffed, wiping her watery eyes "awight" so he picked her up and started looking

"How did you get lost?" He asked

"Mommy was buying me some fluffy candy and I saw da duckies and wanted to give dem some food and when I looked back, mommy wasn't dew (there)" she explained

..

They looked for some time with no avail so he decided something, he slowly elevated as to not scare the child..she gasped in surprise and turned towards him, her mouth in an 'O' shape, her eyes wide...he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face "you aw a angel" she said in a whisper and he had to chuckle at her innocence

"Can you see her?" He asked looking down, she looked around then shook her head

..

They looked for a minute before Vision noticed a crowd at the far end of the park, where they haven't looked yet..

He flew in it's direction and hovered over it...there was a woman laying unconscious in the middle...he sharpened his senses to be able to detect her life force from the distance, she was alive and well..she just had a low blood pressure

The kid suddenly gasped "mommy!" She cried out, and struggled to get out of his grip

"Calm down she's ok" he told her, descending

"Mommy! momma!" she cried, kicking...he landed them in the middle of the crowd and the kid immediately ran for her mother and tried to wake her up, she looked up at Vision with pleading eyes "you aw a angel wight? You can make hew okay" she told him

He advanced and picked the woman, placed her on a bench, put her legs on the arm of the bench and kneeled beside Abby "she's ok, she's only sleeping"

"Weally?" She asked, her eyebrows up and her eyelashes wet, he nodded "fank you!" She said wrapping her hands around his neck, he smiled and patted her head...his heart fluttered...he really needed something like that after all the pain he's been through recently

This was very delightful, and he decided that he really liked children...he pulled back and looked at her, she was wearing a face-splitting toothy grin "I'll be right back" he went to the base and back in seconds then picked her up and headed for the cotton-candy machine

He bought her a big one, she ate it making happy sounds and his heart warmed...yes, he definitely needed this

"Twy it" she said, stuffing a big pinch into his mouth..he couldn't protest as his taste buds exploded with the sweetness of the candy..his eyebrows shot up and Abbey chuckled "I know, it's gweat!" She said burying her face into the candy

..

They sat on the bench next to the one Abby's mother was laying on after buying a big bagel...Abbey of course, refused to have it all for herself and gave Vision the bigger half of the bagel

He liked it, but didn't finish his half because he wanted to feed the 'duckies' with Abbey and wanted her to eat her half, so he volunteered his for the ducks

They threw pieces for the ducks and they ate them...Vision was enjoying himself very much, it was the first time in a long time that he felt this way..

Of the multiple experiences he had today, this was definitely his favorite..

..

Abbey was examining Vision's cape "you're a supewheo?" She asked

"Of sorts" he answered

She pouted and wrinkled her eyebrows "what do dat mean?"

He chuckled, he forgot that children may not understand his vocabulary "it means kind of"

"Oh, okay I want to be a supewheo of sots" she told him

"You can" he told her

"Weally?" She was surprised

"Yes, it's not the superpowers...if you help people then you are a superhero, do you want to help people Abby?"

She nodded excitedly "yes!" She squeezed the fistful of his cape in her hand "when I gwo up, I want to help people and buy fluffy candy fow little kids!" She was moving in her place "and..and..I want to make a..a westwnt (restaurant) fow da duckies so dey aw not hungwy"

His heart melted and his smile gave it away...how could some humans turn from something that pure to something like Rumlow?

She kept talking about how she would take care of bullies like the one who hurt her cousin at school...

..

About five minutes later, Abby's mom woke up with a gasp, Abby immediately abandoned the talk about her future plans and ran to her mother, giving her a big hug "Abby!" Her mom exclaimed then hugged her daughter while tears poured from her eyes "don't ever do that again"

"I won't mom, I pomis"

"Oh baby" the mother said, putting her fingers through Abby's hair..

Vision smiled at the scene...it reminded him of why he was on the side of life unlike Ultron..these were the moments that made life special

(A/N)

I know this chapter may not be what you expected..

The whole thing was unplanned for...it just happened, I swear it's like the characters write themselves!

I really hope you liked it guys because for me it just warmed my heart

...

Vision needed a break from all this insanity..

...

As for Darcy and Jane, they were unplanned for as well..I needed a way for them to get to Hail and the space stone it the only way I know..and so I needed to bring Eric into the equation, of course since I brought him, I couldn't resist bringing the girls and absolutely couldn't resist writing Darcy hitting on my precious Vision ?

As always if you like my story: comment first and then VOTE!

I need votes people! Please favor

Thanks guys, see you next time ❤️


	16. Rescue

(A/N)

If you haven't watched Guardians of the galaxy then go do so cuz it's amazing!

But srsly, this chapter has stuff from there so you may not know them if you haven't watched the movie

That said, let's dance!

They've been following the trail of annihilation across the galaxy...planets getting destroyed, entire races getting wiped out of existence...

This craziness has been going on for awhile now, about an earthly week..

Although it's been years since Peter left Earth..he still prefers to measure time compared to Earth, he still preferred to keep somethings to remind him of his home..of where he came from..

"Another one...this time barely anything was left, they're getting better" said Gamora

Yet another planet wiped out, they've been chasing it since it had started, but never were able to catch up..

They would detect massive power readings before the planet gets blown and that's how they get an idea of where the next attack will be..

The power readings got bigger after every attack...and the one they got before the last planet got destroyed, almost broke their radars...they needed to stop this insanity..

"Wait, what is this?" Said Rocket "this never happened before, are they attacking again?!

That was a new one, another reading that soon after the last attack was definitely new..

"Well at least they are close and the readings are still low, maybe we can make it before it blows?" Said Peter

"What, so we can get blown with it?!" Rocket said

"I am Groot" said Groot

"I know we have to but I don't want to go to a planet we know gonna blow!" Rocket said

"I am Groot!"

"Alright alright...we're going, keep your leaves on" said Rocket, irritated

Peter flew the ship full-speed towards the place where the readings were coming from..he had to admit, being a hero did feel good but he still prefers if he was tracking things and selling them for good units other than chasing planet-fireworks..this was getting old

...

Soon, they arrived at the doomed planet...it was relatively small, a look at the plant's data told him that it was dead...great, breathing masks

"Alright guys, masks on...were checking the surface" he said activating his

"Are you joking?!" Rocket exclaimed

"No" Peter said innocently..upon the look he got from him, he added "look, the readings are low..like really low, so we can check it out, as soon as they raise..even a little, we leave..capisce?"

"Fine, lets just wait for you to get us killed...who made you boss anyway?"

"I was born a leader" said Peter with a smug/sarcastic expression before the mask covered his face

Gamora rolled her eyes and activated hers..Rocket and Drax followed, and Groot of course, didn't need one

"Damn it I feel like a sumo" said Peter once they stepped out..the gravity was strong in here

"What's a sumo?" Said Gamora

"Food" Peter said teasingly, he forgot sometimes that his friends may not know most of the Earth stuff he talks about

"Why would you feel like sustenance?" Said Drax

"Forget it guys, let's just focus on the mission" Peter said, shaking his head...he totally walked himself into this one

He looked at the radar in his hand, it should be close..

..

The radar indicated that they were within meters from the source so they slowed their approach and hid behind rocks once they were there..

Peter peaked from behind his rock and was shocked at what he saw..he immediately abandoned his hiding spot and sprinted forward..

"Peter!" Gamora shouted in a whisper and left after him

"Idiot!" Rocket sighed and left after the pair and was joined by the remaining two members

"She's not breathing!" Said Peter, kneeling beside a motionless bruised and bloody girl "Rocket, you're the quickest..go back to the ship and bring a breathing mask"

Rocket turned towards the ship "wait, here..take these" Peter stopped him, holding out the mini jets he placed on his boots..Rocket took them and made for the ship

"What is she doing here?" Gamora asked, kneeling beside him

"I don't know...wait what?!" Peter exclaimed getting up "the readings are coming from her!"

Gamora got up as well and they backed a small distance, except Groot who stepped closer "what are you doing, get back!" Peter said

Groot ignored him and kneeled beside the girl...he let his arms grow underneath her until she was laying in a better position on top of his stems "I am Groot" he said gently with a smile

" ?!" Said Peter in an angry whisper

Rocket came back with the mask "guys..the readings on the ship are coming exactly from our location" he said, breathless

"Yeah, no we know..they're coming from her...see?" Peter said, showing him the radar...they jumped as a stem snatched the mask from Rocket

Groot placed the piece behind her ear and activated the mask...the girl immediately inhaled deeply and loudly and sat up..

She slowly looked around then started breathing fast..too fast, a panic attack?!...evil people don't have panic attacks as far as Peter knew...

Her chest was raising and slumping hard and quick...this girl needed help, not them standing around like statues

He stepped forward and kneeled on both knees beside her "hey hey hey...easy, just breathe" he said, holding both of her shoulders and breathing slowly to show her...but she was not responding..she kept looking around as if searching for someone..

She kept breathing fast..looked above Peter's shoulder then her eyes went wide with terror, it was clear even through the mask, her breathing got faster and she started backing away..she backed away from Groot's hands and fell on the ground..

The girl kept backing further, scraping her hands on the sharp rocks coating the ground...they started bleeding but her attention was only on one person..Drax

Something about him terrified her and she kept moving..her hands were bleeding a lot an Peter had to do something...he got up and stepped forward, but once he reached out for her...she screamed "NOOOOOOO, PLEASE NOOO NO NO NO NO STAY AWAAAAY" she cried out with a hoarse voice, tears streamed out of the mask, down her neck "please please pleas let me go please" she kept pleading for Peter

He was shocked and sad "calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said gently, and slowly reached out when she didn't protest...but once his fingertip touched her shoulder she screamed and some sort of a shockwave shot out of her, throwing him a few feet where he landed on his back

"Peter!" Gamora exclaimed, she was immediately at his side checking if he was alright...he was

"Ow...what was that?" He said getting up rubbing his sore butt

The girl was still going through the panic attack and what she just did, appeared to be reflexive not intentional...so he hesitantly stepped towards her, holing his hands out in a non-threatening way..not that she was paying attention..

She was inhaling as if all the air in the world wasn't enough for her..hands on her head as she kept weeping "please...please just stop please...ple..ea..ease" she pleaded between panicked pants...but it didn't look like she was talking to Peter..he stopped anyway, not wanting another hit from her "enough..please..just stop...please..please" she kept saying 'please' as she struggled to breathe

Out of the blue..literally, there was some blue light then out of it came a group of people...one looked like he spent too much time on the beach and the other like a robot..another one was holding a giant blue and red Record...and hot chick in a red outfit that had Peter check his appearance to make sure he looked ok

"Those are the ones who've been destroying planets...psh, planets man..they just don't make'em like they used to anymore" Rocket said

Vision left the park after Abby's mom woke up, and headed back to the airport...waiting was less terrible now that he was calmer..

Although he still checked on the plane a couple times and made sure that it didn't crash...why did planes take that long?..he expected more from the humans 'fastest way of travel'

Finally the plane landed..he met the professor at the gate and they hired a car and after an excruciatingly slow ride, they made it to the base..

"Would you stop this disappearing-whenever-you-like crap!" That was Tony's hello for him " ?"

"Yes, he's the only one with the knowledge to use the Tesseract" said Vision dismissively, walking by Tony to the room where they kept the object

Before he could make it to the door, a headache came...his heart immediately fell, he's having another vision..

His friends were at his side but kept a good distance, knowing from experience not to be near him when he has those..

The pain increased...this one was different..it was much stronger that he couldn't keep standing, he fell to his knees clutching his head..he felt immense dread, this wasn't a good sign and they were so close..so close

Finally the images started flowing...this was also different than usual, he usually saw her screaming, bloody and bruised that desperate heart-wrenching expression on her face..

But this time he could feel her power...that warmth he first felt when he met her, but it was terrifyingly enormous, like nothing he ever felt before..and he could feel it twisting and growing greater..

Then Hail screamed a deafening scream as gold/tan light shot out of her...the figure he sometimes saw with two colors on his right hand, was thrown by the explosion and one of the colors on his hand...shot away

He couldn't make what the colors were or what the figure was...it was only a silhouette with two glowing spots on the spot where a hand should be..and now he saw one of those glowing colors shoot far away...

When the gold/tan explosion was over, he couldn't see Hail...he freaked out a bit before feeling something new...and when he consented on that feeling, he recognized it as Hail..he could feel her for the first time since he last saw her back at the battlefield..

Holding on to that sensation as if it is life itself..he stood up, nodded to his friends for reassurance and made for the Tesseract...they were getting her back

He didn't expect what met his eyes...there was something like a...hole in the fabric of time and space, it was a hole in the fabric and it was surrounding the cube...

He called for the team whom froze when meeting the sight, Tony and Vision had the same theory...

Ever since Vision was the only one who got the..visions and not Wanda as well..even though she was powered by the infinity stone...they suspected that it was because Vision had the Mind stone

Hail did have that strange ability, similar to Vision's and the power similar to that of an infinity...so they suspected that Hail was sending the distress signals to Vision because of the mind stone..

But now that they saw the strange way the Tesseract behaved..it not only proved their theory..but also meant that the signals were reaching other infinity stones, making them act of their own accord...like the Tesseract in this case

Vision and Tony exchanged a knowing look, as the hole started closing "Friday..why didn't you tell us about this?" Tony said looking up..this must've happened every time Vision got the...vision

"About what? boss" She asked

"This" he said gesturing the closing hole

"I think the cameras are malfunctioning, I don't have a visual" she said

...

They waited for the hole to close before the professor went to work, Tony started working on some breathing masks they would need and Vision took the Tesseract to the roof so the professor could work and brought him whatever strange ingredients he needed within seconds..

It appeared that the cameras that short circuited in the past four days in the room where they kept the Tesseract, went busted at the same time Vision's visions started...they didn't connect the two because they would be occupied with Vision

...

After twelve hours of non-stop work..Tony finished the transparent breathing masks -because he was all about style, and wasn't ruining the teams appearances with stupid masks- so he made sure to make them transparent...and finished inserting the oxygen compartment in the Iron suit

And they were now waiting on the professor to finish his work...he was taking long because they wanted to make sure the hole was safe and controllable

...

The professor was finally done, after additional twelve hours of work..what he came up with, needed two people to maintain..so Natasha agreed to stay by the professor while the rest of the team went through..

They didn't call Rods and Sam since they couldn't risk the whole team being thrown into space with the possibility of not coming back..

The gateway worked by being stimulated by Vision...he would somewhat 'poke' it with little of his power causing the two infinity stones to react to one another which therefore causes the gate to open

And this was the safest way they could find...otherwise they would make the hole like the one in NYC which they sure as hell didn't want

It also made it controllable, by making Vision the one activating it and not the Tesseract on its own..they should be able to open the hole anywhere Vision wanted.

That should work...in theory

...

Two hours of practicing, full of bumps where Vision had problems controlling his powers...he would put too much and cause the Tesseract to strike back as a reaction..or would put too little and the hole won't open..

By the time he got it right, Vision was exhausted and a bit hurt by the reaction the Tesseract had..but he refused to wait, they tried convincing him to wait until he got some rest but he refused and told them that he was ok

"Are you sure?" Cap tried for the billionth time

"I'm positive" he said, just as determined as before

Vision did as practiced..the Tesseract immediately reacted as a blue beam shot from the side of the cube..opining a hole similar to that from earlier..

He took a breath at the effort it took from his already strained body..the hole was perfect-sized and it was exactly where he sensed Hail's now-faint energy

Tony placed a hand on Vision's shoulder supportively and he nodded..they activated their masks but didn't look too different since the masks were transparent and were carved similar to the shape of their faces..

They advanced and carefully stepped through the portal..the climate immediately changed and the sun's warmth was replaced by this place's cold..it was dim, like it would look like in a rainy day

Vision didn't have to look around as his eyes immediately spotted Hail near group of bizarre-looking people..

One of them looked human enough, save for the strange mask that Vision of course could see through since he used the mind stone to enhance his senses..preparing for anything..

There was a female that looked like Hulk by the skin tone...a raccoon, a tree-man? And another one that reminded Vision of the colors of the chrismas tree, the humans use for that occasion..

But non of that mattered...all that mattered was Hail weeping on the ground, her clothes torn, her body bruised and cut..and he immediately noticed the symptoms of a panic attack..

He saw a lot from the visions he got, but seeing it in person was much more painful..

He super-sped to her side, not noticing how the group near her jumped...kneeled on his knees, raised her face that was buried in her hands and held it between his...he looked right through his eyes with his mournful ones

"Hail, you're ok" he told her soothingly, gently and barely kept his voice from breaking...from happiness and sorrow at the same time

He eyes were closed and she kept crying, she looked like a helpless child waiting for a strike...and that broke his heart..enraged him..

Non of the exhaustion he felt earlier was present...and he felt like he could tear the universe apart..whomever did that to her would pay dearly..Vision was going to make sure of that

Barely managing to keep his angry tone from showing, he raised his head again and looked into her eyes "Hail, it's me..Vision"

all she could remember from the past minutes was her being hurt then -as usual- she would not be able to take it any longer and let her powers burst out...

But this time she wasn't hit or hurt after that..this time it was calm..

Only there was one problem..she couldn't breathe, so that was his new way of torture?

She eventually lost consciousness...waited for the hallucinations to start but nothing would come..strange, that was his favorite...so why wasn't he tricking her into thinking that she was out and with Vision, eating ice-cream...then make her kill him..laugh as his blood dripped from her hands like the last hundred times?

Why wasn't he making her destroy the world...suffer through the experience without having any control to stop the brutal murder of all of her friends one after another like the last thousand times?

This alternate reality crap was his favorite torture for her when she would lose consciousness...when he would no longer be able to inflict physical pain on her..

But the last time he took it too far..he showed her too much then took it all away..viciously

She couldn't even think about it, not without throwing up and wishing to die...she couldn't think about it so she didn't..

..

When she came back, there was some sort of a mask on her face...but it all didn't matter, where was he?

She looked around while feeling her breath quicken..she paid no mind for anything but finding him...she hoped to God that she didn't..she couldn't live through what he showed her last..she just couldn't do it again..

The physical pain would pale in comparison to the hallucinations, no wonder they were his favorite...he soon ran out of ways to hurt her physically and began to get repetitive...but he never ran out of the hallucinations he would trick her into believing..

No matter for how long she would deny them...she would eventually buy in...they were so believable and she would live them fore years, only to have them taken away..

He became an artist in the ways of breaking her..taking delight in her torment...and so she could never go back to him...couldn't

There was someone in front of her talking but she paid him so mind...nor she did to her breath or how disoriented she felt that she couldn't even see clearly..

And in that blurry vision of hers she could see a tall hulking figure...no doubt it was him..

She completely lost her nerve...she can't go back she just can't...no no she can't!

She kept screaming and pleading for him, although knowing how merciless he was and how her pleas only served in his delight..

The air wasn't enough and so were her tears..she felt is if she already ran out of tears and was now crying her blood because of how dizzy she felt..

Running away was in vain but it was all she could...so she tried to back away, all while keeping an eye on him, waiting for him to make his move..

All her body was tense when she felt something touch her shoulder..it wasn't painful but her power protested nonetheless, throwing the person away..

Desperation hit her..the knowledge that she could never get away...that she was destined to be tormented for the rest of eternity..and so she cried for her lost life and doomed fate..

Pleading pleas that she knew did nothing..

She heard Vision's voice talking to her..so the hallucinations started again, this time while she was awake...was she thought?...how could she tell if she was awake or it was some sort of illusion?

She kept her eyes closed, no reason to get attached to something that she knew wasn't real..and of course, no reason to see when the hit will come..she would feel it good enough so why look?

...

She felt a raise of power, it gotta be hers...so she dismissed it..

Then that power calmed again..she heard his voice saying his name and she couldn't help but open her eyes...if not believing him then to face his lies..

"Stop it, would you please just stop it?" She pleaded shaking her head that was between 'Vision's' hands...but she was shocked at the reaction she got from him..

She could see how heart-broken he felt..could that bastard have gotten that good? Was he really that good in making illusions?

But it was impossible for anyone but Vision to show all those emotions with a mere look into his eyes..

He was so pure, so innocent and easy to read...which made him so hard to mimic...he was too unique to be mimicked...there was nothing like him but him..

No one able to show brokenness, sorrow, anger and pure sympathy altogether...she could see all those emotions by the small details in his face..one that she knew all too well

But it all paled in comparison to what she could see through his eyes...they were so elaborate yet so simple to her, she could understand his every sentiment through them..as if looking into his soul itself..

And so she allowed herself to believe that it was him...she looked into those eyes that saw right through her the way she saw through them..the ones she'd been far from for years...sure it was shorter in reality but she still lived them all the same..

If her eyes were rivers before, then now they were oceans..as she broke even more, cried even more...out of relief and not desperation, hoping that she truly was out of hell and didn't yet again put her beliefs in the wrong place..

If he felt heart-broken upon seeing her then he felt shattered upon the look she gave him..at first it was that of desperation and expiration..then he could see hope and relief rise in them as a flood of tears poured out..

She cried like someone who's been through hell and was now in heaven...looked eons older than her age, nothing like the girl who sang that song to him so hopefully and care-freely..

But the last straw was the laugh of joy that broke out of her lips..upon which he was completely crushed..

He wrapped his hands around her into a relief-and-sorrow filled embrace..she buried her face into his neck and weeped..

He felt as if he could cry himself "oh Hail" was all he found in his vocabulary as all words betrayed him..all sense..everything

She would laugh and it would come as a punch in the gut for Vision...he never expected that she was that hurt..no visions in the world could tell him as much as he could now see

Just like no feeling in the world was like what he felt right now...what they both did

Peter wasn't impressed with the group that came out of the blue..they looked like a bunch of punks who dress fancy...if they really were the ones destroying the planets then maybe they shouldn't have tried so hard to save those planets..

The too-much-beach one was one minute standing with the rest and the next was beside the girl on the ground...Peter jumped as he didn't expect that out of him..

Okay, he was fast..so what?..he eyed them aloofly and his look was mirrored through his friends faces..

Too-much-beach looked so caring and was gentle with the girl...Peter waited for her to throw him back but she didn't...and he appeared to know her name

It appeared as if he was familiar with what he was doing...and he looked deeply affected when dealing with the girl or Hail as he called her

The radar detected a huge power source...it was too-much-beach, and Peter was truly shocked..it was similar in level to the one from two days ago..it was that strong...but the guy's power disappeared as soon as it came..

Then he said his name that was Vision -surly that wasn't his name- and the girl broke down two seconds later..

Peter was honestly surprised and a tad affected at the scene...they looked like people who haven't seen each other in forever and it was kind of sad to see them like that..

He could have sworn he saw Vision's eyes glow with tears..the girl kept crying for long and non of them or the other team dared to interrupt..

The girl didn't stop until she fell unconscious...Vision pulled back to look at her then turned upon hearing "I am Groot" he tilted his head

"Pardon?"

"I am Groot"

"Good lord..he's offering to hold her" Rocket irritably supplied

Vision wrinkled his eyebrows at the request but one look at Groot from anyone could tell that he never means 'the wrong thing' so Vision nodded..

Slight surprise showed over his face as Groot let his arms grow until they were under her...he then wrapped them loosely around her so she was comfortable and stayed this way..

The team were now standing beside Vision "who are you?" Said Tony and Peter at the same time

"We're the ones asking the questions here" Tony said

"Is that so?" Said Peter, unfazed

"There not harmful, in fact the tree saved Hail" Wanda said, having already been in their heads

"I am Groot"

"You heard him, he's not a tree" Rocket defended

"A talking raccoon, that's a new one" Tony said, and that got him a fist to the face from Drax

"Nobody speaks that way about my friends" he said...Tony quickly recovered and came with a fist of his own...Drax blocked it so Tony maneuvered and gave him a kick to the jaw instead

"Vis" said Wanda and Vision got the message, he flew up and shot a beam between them..they separated, Drax joined his awe stricken team and Tony returned to his spot

"Everybody calm down" Cap said and stepped forward so it was clear who was the head of the team...Peter did the same "now..." He started but was interrupted by Peter

"You go first" he said "you're the intruders"

"Fair enough..were the Avengers"

"Guardians of the galaxy"

Tony couldn't help but chuckle, earning himself offended looks from the 'guardians' "I'm..I'm sorry, carryon" he said through laughing

"You got a problem, tin can?" Rocket shot

"Guys" Cap said then turned to face Peter again "why are you here and how did you find the girl?"

"We've been following energy readings that signaled the near destruction of a planet and the last one lead us here...to her" Peter answered "how do you know her?"

"She's our friend"

Peter didn't look convinced, Vision did seem to know her and care about her but he knew nothing about the rest "friend?" He said not believing "where are you from?"

"Earth"

Peter couldn't help the surprised and happy expression from showing on his face...last he knew was that they couldn't go that far into space back on earth..they were still far behind in technology...he wouldn't have believed them that easily, but rarely anyone but an earthling calls it 'Earth' and besides, he really waned to believe that they were from back home

"Is there a problem?" Cap asked

"No, it's just...I'm from Earth too" Peter said, nodding "what is he? he's not a human" he asked pointing at Vision

"I'm a synthezoid, but I am also from earth" he answered

Synthe-what now?...he felt like it's either been ages since he left Earth that it changed so much..or that he was living in a cave when he was there..

"The power coming from you...it's like the one from the girl" Peter said

"Yes, it's the mind stone's power" Vision answered

"A power stone?" He wondered, then it his him "an infinity stone?!" He said, louder than needed..he was glad he didn't sleep while Tivan told them the story of the stones...but how the hell did they get one?

"How do you know about the infinity stones?" Said Steve

"Actually it's: how do you? But never mind" he said waving his hand dismissively "we saved a planet from a big baddy who had one of those" he said smugly

"I suppose that must be the fourth infinity, Thor spoke of" Vision said, to himself more than the others

"Fourth?! You guys have encountered more?" Peter asked "and who's Thor?"

"The god of thunder" said Tony

"Yeah right" he said, but the looks on their faces didn't say that they were joking...so the god of thunder he read about as a kid was real?..that was awesome "ok" he said clearing his throat "you said 'fourth' so that means there are more stones you know about"

Cap looked at Wanda "they can be trusted" she gave him the go

"Ok lady, I appreciate it..but why are you so sure, pretty sure I haven't met you before" Peter said

"I read your mind" she said like it was just another thing

He was skeptical but it did explain how she knew that Groot saved Hail "ok then...answer the question"

"We've encountered other infinity stones...in fact, one of them is our means to get here" Cap said

"Speaking of..we need to return...I don't think Natasha and the professor can keep the Tesseract stable for long" Tony said

...

They talked for a couple more minutes about what happened to the other..

"It felt good to meet someone from back home..it's been a pleasure" Peter couldn't help but end the conversation on good terms, holding his hand for Cap to shake...it really was food to meet someone from his home, and they weren't too bad

"Steve Rogers" "Peter quill" they said as they shook hands...funny, most people do it at the beginning of the conversation but they were busy fighting "we're paying a visit for Earth soon...as soon as we figure out who's been behind the planets' destruction"

"Make sure to drop by" Steve said, he got the feeling that Peter was a good kid...and he didn't see anything bad from him...who said you can't make friends in space?...you still can't call them friends but they were at least in the same line of business...

Vision opened the portal then went back to get Hail from Groot who was reluctant to leave her..and they entered the portal to go back home..

(A/N)

I hope you liked this chapter guys...the feels oh the feels..they killed me

The reunion of V and Halo was too much for me ? ﾟﾘﾭ, the poor things spent years apart even if it wasn't years in the real world...Vision was in that 'coma' for what was years for him and Hail lived in the alternate reality fore years so they were just...god ? ﾟﾘﾭ

We'll know more about Hail and what happened to her in future chapters...for now, how did you like it? I personally loved it (I know it's my own writing an my vote doesn't count but still?)

I hope that you 'ship' Hail and Vision so tell me if you do

...

Guys I absolutely love guardians of the galaxy, each and every one of them and writing them was so funnnn i had the time of my life..and I am planning on bringing them back..

I'm so sleepy right now and i have to post this chapter today so I also had to end it here..but the next will soon follow

Guys as always, you know your stuff...comment first then vote if you like my story and say whether you ship my Hail/Vision

Peace❤️


	17. Secrets long kept

"Ahh, that's better" said Tony opining his helmet as they passed through the portal and the gravity was back to what they were used to

"Agreed" said Wanda taking off her breathing mask

Vision passed by them and went through the floor towards Hail's room..

Thee room was tidy, bobbleheads were on the vanity and the cherry was on her pillow

He smiled sadly and picked the cherry, placed it on the nightstand, then placed Hail on the bed and covered her...she was so thin, like he could snap a bone in her if he moved her the wrong way..

..

Since she needed sleep, he doubted that she'll wake up anytime soon, so he headed for his room and changed into a hoodie and a pair of pants...the kitchen was his next stop

He wasn't in the best mood, in fact he was a bit of everything: angry, sad, relieved...but he chose to look at the bright side, things could've gone much worse...at least she was ok and with them now

Keeping that in mind, he took a breath and Googled a recipe for a chicken soup...they were relatively easy, considering his first cooking experience was with pie

He had the kitchen all for himself since the others -including - left for their rooms

..

After he had all the required items ready, Vision started making the soup..he was very careful, following the instructions word by word..thankfully all the ingredients were available so no trip for the city was needed

"A teaspoon of black pepper" he said picking up the measure spoons..

..

"dissolve the cornstarch in room temperature water before adding it to the soup...how much water?" He guessed that since he only needed the water to dissolve the starch...he didn't need a lot, so a tablespoon of starch in half a cup of water..

..

He didn't use a spatula since he couldn't find it..so a tablespoon should suffice..but he forgot it the hot bowl and when he came to cover the bowl, it caught his eye..he picked it up but since it was hot, it burned his fingers..

Reflexively, all his limbs became incorporeal causing the spoon and the bowl-cover to drop as he exclaimed "ow!"

"Smooth" said Friday sarcastically

"Of course you're here" he mumbled, picking the things he dropped

"Problem?" She teased

"No" he said irritably

"You'd make a good cook..you know, in eight to ten years"

"Don't you have matters to attend to?" He asked

"No, just watching you work"

"Am I lucky" Vision mumbled...he wasn't really annoyed, in fact he kind of missed Friday...it's been long

"What was that?"

"I know you heard"

"You know right"

"Is Hail awake yet?"

"Oh, you know she's not...nice try"

"It was worth a shot" he said, yeah..she wasn't getting off of his back anytime soon

"You love me and you know it" she said...and she was right, she was kind of a sister..she's what he was before Ultron...having her around was nice, he was at ease when he spoke with her, more so than he was with his own friends..and she too was much more herself when she spoke with him than with the others, they were siblings in the strange AI kinda way

Vision felt a tug at one leg of his pants, he looked down to find biting on it...he smiled and kneeled down to pick the little guy "you're hungry?" He asked walking towards where they kept his milk, then put some for him..

jumped out of Vision's hands to the floor, not having the patience to wait to be put down

Vision went back to the soup, covered the bowl, prepared another one to pour the soup into and waited..

"Vision" Friday called

"Yes"

"How did it go?..your not ok" she said an a caring tone that she rarely used..well, here goes his barely-held-together mood

"We met a group there...their leader was a human.."

"You know what I mean" she interrupted him "how was...she" Friday was -like everyone else- aware of how much Vision and Hail cared about each other...the past month made it clear

"She was..." His face was a mask of sadness at the memory of the state she was in "broken"

"I'm sorry" she truly sounded apologetic

"Me too" he said looking down

"You want to talk about it?" She offered

"I don't know.." Vision wiped his face with a hand "I don't know what he did to her...but it's not just what I saw...it was worse..deeper, she wouldn't be that bad because of pain...whatever happened to her was beyond that..it's what broke her"

"He?"

"That...silhouette I kept seeing in my visions" he said "she's strong, Friday...stronger than to be broken by mere pain..no matter how severe...something else happened, something I didn't see, and I doubt that I would like to" he turned around and leaned on the counter "if only I-"

"Shut up, it's non of your or anybody's fault and you know...so just shut up" she said a tad angry

He looked up, a bit surprised at her outburst "soup is ready chef" he could practically see the air quotes..

"Alright" he said, stepping towards the bowl..he moved it a bit then poured some in a smaller bowl, turned off the heat, took the first aid kit and headed for Hail's room..

"Feels strange to use an elevator huh" she said noticing his discomfort and impatience

"It does" he agreed

..

The room was the way he left it, Hail was still asleep in the same position..just like she needed sleep, she also needed food, and more importantly for her wounds to be taken care of..

He could work on the wounds while she was out but knowing what he did..she will probably wake up panicked and screaming..

The other problem was how to wake her without facing the same result...physical contact was out of question..so that left him to either call her..startling her of course..

Or since he was much more in control of his power..he could provide her the same warmth his powers embraced him with...it was a tad different than hers so in theory, it shouldn't cause her any flashbacks..

He carefully and slowly reached out with it, enveloping her with that pleasant feeling...she smiled warmly causing the same expression to be mirrored on his face, then slowly woke up

"V?" She said sleepily, stretching her limbs...then hissed as her wounds burned...she looked like she was realizing something and her face immediately changed "oh no no" she said sitting up and backing against the wall

"Hail, Hail...you're ok..you're home" he said, holding his hands out as to calm her, not going any closers

"Enough..just enough...please, tell me what do you want from me..just..why?" She pleaded, her eyes closed and hands on her head "I'll do whatever you want me to do I swear...I swear.." She opened her eyes and started crying "just...just please stop it..don't send me back there please...please not there..enough...I swear I'll do what you want...please...please...I swear...just not there..please" then she broke down crying more

Vision felt helpless and furious...what did that monster do to her?...he wished to god that he could lay his hands on him...he wouldn't leave a piece of him intact..

"Hail you're home..." he said sitting beside her, he put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up "Hail look at me" said lowly

She flinched at his touch causing his anger to boil even more...but for the sake of the city, he had to control it "what do you want?" she said lowly, tilting her head

"Hail, it's me..we got you back...remember?" He tried, she shook her head, expatriated..then buried it back in her hands for a couple of seconds before looking up again with a different explanation

"That was real?" She asked, voice broken and full of hope

"Oh Hail I'm so sorry" he said shaking his head...this was so sad, she couldn't even tell reality from not

"Vision, this is really you?!" She asked, a bit crying

"It is" he nodded

"Vision..." She choked "I missed you so much...so much" then cried hugging him "you really don't know how much...you don't"

"I do" he said returning her hug...he was so gentle, afraid to hurt her weak and bruised body

"I'm sorry...I didn't...it wasn't me...Abby...oh my god Abby" she cried so hard at that name...Vision was surprised, who was Abby..was it the little girl he met at the park..if so, how did Hail know her? "It wasn't me...I didn't...oh my God" she cried harder every time she spoke

"Calm down..just..calm down" he said rubbing circles on her back but it didn't seem to do anything

"I didn't...how could I...Vision you don't believe it do you?" She pulled back to look at him saying the last part

"Believe what?" He asked

"That I..that I could...you know I can't Vision" it seemed as if she was trying to convince him of something "you know that don't you?" She added lowly, not so sure

"Hail, I'm sure it wasn't you" he told her, with absolutely no idea of what she was talking about

"Thank you..thank you" she nodded

"I need to take care of your wounds...may I?" He asked picking up the medical kit

"Yes..yes" she nodded with a faraway look

He was halfway through when she fell asleep...not wanting to wake her up, he finished his work and took the bowl along with the kit downstairs, then came back to sit by the window as she slept..

"Carefully we're placed for our destiny..you came and you took this heart and set it free..every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm..to me I'm torn..I'm torn, to be right where you are...I'm not afraid, anymore..I'm not afraid...forever is a long time..but I, wouldn't mind spending it by your side..tell me everyday I get to wake up to that..smile, I wouldn't mind it..at all..I wouldn't mind it, at all...you so know me, pinch me gently..I can hardly..breathe..forever is a long, long time...but I wouldn't mind spending it...V!" Said Hail putting down the spatula she was using to sing/cook

Vision approached and placed a greeting kiss on her forehead "you have a lovely voice"

"Wow, you never told me that...only a thousand times" she said playfully "that won't make me forget though" she added, taking back the spatula to move the soup

"Forget what?" He said standing closely behind her

"Oh, I don't know...you tell me" she shook her head "never mind..when did you arrive?"

"Halfway through the song, sadly"

"Still not good enough, mister" she turned around and was face to face with him "you.." she said putting the spatula on his chest, pushing him back "..go wash your hands...we don't want you missing dinner as well, do we?"

"Yes ma'am" he said

...

"You really don't remember do you?"

"I don't remember what?" He said from where he was washing his hands

"Jesus...it's game night you dork!" She all but yelled, even though he could hear her if she spoke normally

"Yes!" He said, lightly hitting the sink "I'm sorry..I was on my way back when they called again" he added turning to look at the boardgames laying on the coffee table

"Well that ain't gonna cut it either" she said giving him the look, she jumped as he super-sped to stand face to face with her...holding her by the waist

"Then what is?" He said in a low tone, face getting closer to hers

She turned around "I don't..woah" Hail exclaimed in surprise as he pulled her back to face him...a grin on her face as he got closer, their bodies were touching and her breath was quickening

She never made a move forward, waiting for his lips..she could feel his breath on hers when "waaaaaaaaa!"

Hail laughed and placed her head on his chest then pushed him "I swear it's like you two are conspired" he smiled toothily and she shook her head, making her way to the room

"Every time! Abby" she said in mock-anger as she entered the room...she reached inside the crib to pick her "every time" Abby immediately stopped crying and started waving her hands happily

"Jealous of daddy?" She cooed "killjoy"

Hail wrinkled her nose as the smell hit her "ew Abby, you stink!" She said, heading back to the kitchen "you handle it daddy, I gotta cook"she said handing Abby to Vision

"Gladly" he said with a warm smile, accepting a very happy Abby

"Oh you won't be that 'glad' when you smell that nuke of a diaper" Hail said from the furthest end of the kitchen

"I can handle it" he said through a smile, rocking Abby...as he pushed a golden red-tipped strand of hair behind her ear...the only thing beside the unearthly blue eyes she got from Vision was red hair tips...for which they were glad, a red baby would look kind of strange

"I'll make her a bottle, it's almost meal time" Hail said "and you feed her, she won't let me...I told you, you two are conspired against me"

Vision chuckled as he placed Abby on her back and started to open her onesie "why does she like you more?...let's see...you work a lot and not always around...you don't sing...you don't coo...you just smile that..stupid..lovable.." she said the latter reluctantly "..smile of yours"

"Then I believe she likes my smile better than your singing" he teased, looking at her jealous expression fondly

"Believe all you want" she said crossing her arms

..

Vision finished changing for Abby and fed her the bottle, he was now on his way to put her back in the crib after she fell asleep..

He placed a light kiss on her tiny temple then slowly put her in the crib, covered her with the little blanket and placed the stuffed cherry beside her...it was a wonder that she was able to sleep without it..

In the kitchen, Hail was washing the bottle with a slightly annoyed expression..he super-quickly flew to stand behind her..his taller figure making her look smaller than she already is

He wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned his head to her neck "Abby's asleep"

"Of course, now that she got what she wanted"

"I love it when you get jealous" he said lowly, into her ear

"Shut up, you say that about everything" she said with a lopsided smile

"Well then I love everything you do" he said in the same way..she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body as he planted a small kiss on her neck

"Stop it or Abby will cry again" she said, wanting him to do anything but stop..he did it again and she chuckled then turned around "still don't cut it" she said lowly, looking into his eyes..he slightly tilted his head and leaned forward closing the distance between them, capturing her lips..

His right hand raised to her neck while the left was on the small of her back..her hands were awkwardly bent between them as she was lost in his lips..she was never as good as he was..not even close

His lips were really soft, reminded her of marshmallows...come to think of it, they kinda tasted like them as well...and boy was he good at working them

All she found herself able to do was teleport them to the bedroom..dinner long forgotten

...

Hail woke up, stretching her exhausted body..wow, what a night..she smiled and looked at her side but didn't find Vision..

On the chair, she found his clothes from last night...where was he then?..she got up wrapping the cover around her body and walked to the closet to grab a robe then made her way through the house..

No sign of Vision...she still had Abby's room to look in, and she made her way to said room...

..

It was like all of her organs became liquid...her entire body went cold and the whole now-red room started spinning...her entire being started shaking and her knees buckled under her..

The room was painted red with blood...flashes she didn't remember were coming in front of her...but that was impossible, that couldn't be...she could never do that to anyone..anything, let alone her own daughter..

The room was replaced by images of her killing her own daughter...it never occurred to her that it could be an illusion for that she'd been rescued years ago...she was rescued and lived happily...got married to Vision then had Abby..

It was an amazing life and she couldn't ask for another one...but now, not only was it destroyed...she was the one who destroyed it..

Her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's...beats harder than punches...as she sat staring at the room she decorated with Abby's blood...

And then...that red grew until it was all she could see...all she could see was her daughter's blood...it was impossible for her to take in..and so she screamed with all she had of strength..

Until that red was replaced by gold/tan explosion of the storm inside of her...

...

When she woke up, she was unable to breath on some hard rocky surface..and she realized that it was all just another illusion..

Whether to be glad that nightmare wasn't real..or to be upset for her life to be stolen...she didn't know, and she was back to that hell..

The next thing she knew was that she could breathe again...and then Vision was there...reality and illusion alike, she couldn't tell the difference anymore

"I didn't, I didn't...leave me, please...I..I" Hail mumbled in her sleep..she was sweaty and Vision could practically hear her heart hammering...he's been trying to wake her but to no avail

She's been sleeping peacefully for about nine hours, she was even smiling..but then her face changed and her heart started beating hard and fast..he was immediately alarmed and at her side to calm her down...when it didn't work he tried waking her up and that didn't work either

Suddenly, he felt her power come to surface...it was very different from usual, it was writhing and unstable..then her body started emitting the gold/tan aura but in a very different fashion...it wasn't like an aura..it looked like waves coming out of then back into her skin

He felt a strange sensation surging through his being..something that made him feel numb, he looked at his hand to find it incorporeal...it was as if he was hanging between two dimensions..

The part of him furthest from Hail was still corporeal..whatever that window was..he doubted that it would stay open for long..and wherever it led, he knew Hail was...so he had to make a decision either to go in or pull away..

There was no hesitation what so ever within him..and for him there were no options but one..the one he made..

He proceeded towards Hail, the numbness took over as his whole body became incorporeal...

...

It's been...he didn't know how long since he was floating into the nothingness..there wasn't anything as far as he could see, reach or hear..he couldn't move..nothing..

..

Still nothing

..

He could make out a dot of light somewhere far

..

An unclear sound

..

The sound got clear..it was Hail's, she was singing..

That sounds along with the light were his guide..as he focused hard until he could feel a glimpse of the mind stone..which he used to pull closer to where they came from..

..

Finally, he was at the source...it looked like a window, and it was moving forward so he had to hold on to it in order to not lose it..he saw Hail through that window, she looked older..and was cooking something while singing..

Then saw himself come in and plant a kiss on her forehead...he was surprised and weirded out..first to see his clone..and second at the gesture..and it only got weirder..

He saw a bit more than he's comfortable to see and the most shocking of all was his daughter..daughter!

It felt so strange and kind of...warm, to see this tiny being having similar features to his..and to see himself interact with her..it was...astonishing for one thing

He found himself smiling more times than he thought he would..

..

Then it got a bit..a lot uncomfortable, when he saw himself and Hail...together

He didn't watch anything, until after...that..

They were laying on the bed..she was in his..his clone's arms, then suddenly..out of the dark appeared that figure he saw a few times before..those colors on his hand..

He pointed it towards the clone whom dissolved into nothing...than pointed it at Hail who stood up and went to Abby's room...what he saw next was gruesome and brutal..he found himself shouting at Hail and hitting that Window but to no avail...nothing changed

..

After she was..done, the blood just disappeared from her hands, face, body and she went back to bed...the figure was no longer there..

..

When she woke up...he saw her go into the room where the child was murdered and collapse...then saw what happened next and everything clicked into place...

His last vision where he saw the explosion he just now saw...Hail crying about an 'Abby' and her claiming that it wasn't her who did it...

When he looked around..there wasn't just one window now..there were thousands maybe more..he caught glimpses of what was going through them but didn't pay much attention..as he was looking for the one from where he could feel Hail..

He knew she was close...just didn't know where..so he kept looking..

..

Too many windows...too many realities..when he did pay attention, he saw different things..all bad..or at least ended bad..but he didn't find what he was looking for..

..

An echo resonated through...wherever he was, it was a weeping sound...from Hail, it was difficult to determine the source with all the noise of the echo but with some effort, he was able to find where it came from...

Hail was on the ground, in the living room of a house he didn't recognize...her face on her knees..

This time was different then the first window, He could feel Hail inside...it wasn't some sort of projection of her...it was Hail

He tried to get in..and again, unlike the other window..he got in easily..she didn't make any move so he hovered closer to her..

"Hail?"

No response

He landed beside her and hesitantly held out his hand, wanting to place it on her shoulder..he did so and got the same result..

"Hail"

Still no response..

He kneeled beside her and gently raised her head from where it was...her face was red and so were her puffy eyes..whom when met his, got filled with pure terror

Hail immediately stood up and shot backwards..her back on the wall and she kept backing away..until she went through the wall to the next room..

Vision was shocked at the reaction he got from her..she was afraid..no terrified of him..

He followed her, not realizing what his actions caused..

"Hail, what's wrong?" Well everything was wrong...but he didn't know what else to ask

"You stay the hell away from me!" She threatened, expression dangerous yet full of terror

"Hail it's-" he started

"You..yeah I know it's you.." she paused for a while before her voice began to break "how could you?!" She asked pleadingly "I trusted you the most..you were my friend Vision!" She started crying

What? What did he do?...what was she talking about.."what are you talking about?"

"Drop it would you?!" She said angrily "after all you did...just..who are you?" She wasn't as strong as she was at first...she was hugging herself, leaning on the wall in the corner "I..I knew you!" She said then lowered her voice and looked down "I guess I thought I did" she said to herself

He took a step forward but immediately froze as she shouted "STAY BACK!" And backed even harder against the wall "not another step or I swear I.." and looked down

Vision had no idea what had gotten into her...was it something like what he saw in the first window...some other..reality?

"Hail whatever you think happened...it's not real" she looked confused

"What?"

"I saw what you were talking about...Abby...I know you did not do it..it was all an illusion Hail"

"What...who's Abby?"

Now Vision was the one confused..what's going on?...when he thought about it, it made some sense...maybe, just like she thought she killed Abby in that window he saw...maybe now she thought something else from another window/reality was true..

"Can you tell me what I did?" He said

"What is wrong with you?" She said slowly "wasn't it enough..and now you're playing the innocent persona again?"

"Please..just..bear with me" he said, silence took over for some minutes..then

"Ok fine" Hail said angrily "you don't remember huh...don't remember how after we bought the present for Tony's birthday...how we were walking in the alley beside the shop...how...how" she started crying again "how y..you pushed me on that wall..and..and...oh god I was so stupid" she shook her head as tears dropped from her cheeks to the floor, her hands were painfully tight around her stomach "you don't remember! My pleas...my tears..my screams!" She was shouting each word..mournfully..accusingly...then paused to take a ragged breath "I guess it's not your fault is it...nobody should give that much trust to anyone...I was stupid..naive...and..and" she chuckled "you know, I thought you were too...I really believed that character you played so well"

His fingers were digging into his palm..bloody palm...his head was bowed, even though Vision knew he did non of what she said...the fact that she was exposed to something like that alone was shameful to him..whom had made a promise to protect her...let alone being the one she thought did it..

No words would come to him to say..

"I really thought you were my friend..but apparently all you did for me wasn't free after all huh" she said lowly, sitting down

..

Vision left the room..he was sitting in the kitchen, the cuts in his palm were healed now..

Looking for a distraction...he tried to solve the mystery..knowing that he had to take his mind off of what Hail told him because thinking about it only angered him, and the helplessness he was in made it worse..

he thought about that silhouette..what was his gain from his doings to Hail..from all of this

He knew now why Hail was broken...what he saw through the first window made it clear..no one would be able to survive that experience..having their life being taken away so viciously..

And now...knowing what she thought he did to her...having her best friend turn against her in such repellent way...the only person she had after losing her brother..

And he knew that there was more from where that came from...only couldn't imagine what more could have been done..

...

It's been an hour..Vision kept his spot and so did Hail..he checked on her through the wall without alerting her a couple of times..and she was just sitting on the ground in a protective way..looking at the door that led to the kitchen with dread..

He wished that he could leave her be to not cause her state to get worse..but if he left the window, he may never find his way back..and she'll be stuck in here..alone...hanging between realities..

So he had to figure out a way for her to be able to tell what's real from not..all that time in the alternate realities messed her up bad..and he doubted that there was a way at all..but still looked

..

She's been lost for about two weeks...and from what he saw, she lived a whole lot more than that in those realities...time must flow differently between the real world and here..and the idea saddened him more

..

He tried to remember details of the silhouette he saw through the window..it was clear at the time..and he could make out the colors that he couldn't before, in his visions...they were purple..and red...

Purple and red...why did they bring back a familiar feeling...sounded so familiar?...he focused hard..it was so far behind..long ago...

...

His hand hit the kitchen table..causing Hail to jump in the other room...he finally got a theory..after two hours of connecting dots..he finally got it..well, Tony did very well with Jarvis..and the intelligence he got from Ultron certainly came through..

Those colors were familiar to him because they were the same as the auras that surrounded the army whom attacked them long ago...whoever is the person with the colors must be connected to that army somehow..

Vision remembered Thor saying that he suspected that the attack on Asgard was for acquiring the Tesseract...which means that force in charge or alliance with the army is seeking the object as well..

Maybe since Hail possessed similar powers..that force kidnapped her...but that didn't explain the torture they'd put her under..

..

Vision had a theory...that since the force was able to create different realities, it should have been able to create one from where they could acquire the Tesseract and Hail without the trouble of sending an army..

Unless...the power of an infinity was one and only...and couldn't be replicated through realities..this way there would only be one of each infinity stone..which was sensible considering where they come from..

And for that...he suspected that all his clones, from all the alternate realities Hail'd been through..non of them possessed the power of the mind stone except the real one..him

So, in theory..Hail should be able to tell what's real from not by what she can feel from them...supposedly, only him will be the one she senses power coming from..

It all had one problem..how would he convince her?...she would never listen to him..nobody in their right mind would do so in her position...and if he wanted to change that, he definitely had to convince her..

He sat on the chair, thinking of a way to make her listen..if he told her face to face, she would freak out like before and all she would be thinking about is a way out of the place he was in..

It wasn't something easy to explain..so he couldn't just tell her from his place and hope she understands..

He thought about it for a while then decided yo write it to her...she won't have to see or hear him..anything to cause her to be afraid..

And so he started looking for a paper and a pen..

It was awful...her best friend, the one she trusted most and counted on the most...was the opposite of everything she thought...

It's been a week...a week after she ran from that alley...after whom she called friend, betrayed her in the most disgusting way..

..

It was for hours before midnight...when he was finally satisfied..he just disappeared..leaving her laying on the cold street ground..face streaked with tears..

All she could do was cry..she stood up an ran..not stopping until she found an uninhabited house for sale...she went through the door and sat in that house for a week..

No food..water..nothing

She never slept, and would cry at the beginning of everyday..at how miserable her life was...she couldn't return to the base..he didn't only take away her best friend with what he did...but took the rest of them as well..

How could she be deceived like that...how could she be so stupid and give her trust to a person she only knew for a numbered days?

Was it really his fault?...when her stupidity and misplaced trust was the cause of what she got...

She'd wanted him to stay with her at night so she wouldn't be alone...never thought of how her actions have planted that idea into him...how her complete undying trust in a person she only knew..or thought she knew for only days was her undoing

What's to say that whatever she saw in his head was some trick...something to make her trust him to the point where he got what he wanted?

It didn't matter now...it may have earlier but not now..she was stupid and naive and deserved what she got

..

And now he dared to face her again...not only that, but deny his knowledge of what happened..claiming it was 'not real', but it sure felt real as hell

Now she sat on the ground..staring at the door of the room he was in..expecting the worst...she tried to run..get out of this place..but to no avail..it was like a prison

...

It's been long since he came back..about twelve hours..what was he on to..why hadn't he come out?

She couldn't take anymore waiting..especially with all that fear inside her..so she slowly stood up and sneaked to the room he was in...

She peaked through the door but was surprised at not finding him...

All that was there that wasn't before..was a piece of paper on the table..

She hesitantly picked it up..looking around to check if the was really alone then opened it..

'I am so sorry for what happened to you Hail..I have vowed myself to protect you...a vow which I failed terribly..I do not ask you for forgiveness for my failure..I only ask you to listen to me..even if I don't deserve it..I don't know what you do and do not know..so I will tell you what I do..or at the least think..you've been kidnapped by a force..one with a relation I believe to the army we faced sometime ago...this force had caused you immense harm..physically and mentally...it's been manipulating you by exposing you to hideous experiences...one of them where you believe that I...

I do not for a moment blame you for believing it..I only ask of you to try and believe me..no matter how bizarre I sound...if you have any faith left in me...faith that I'm sure I don't deserve..please listen to me..give me this one small chance'

Hail put down the letter...what was that...what was he talking about?...it did sound bizarre..what army..what force..and why should she listen to him..after all he did..how could he expect her to have faith in him...true...she did once, until he took it all away..

Was he really so daring..so shamelessly to ask that of her after everything?

She returned to her previous spot..so angry yet..kind of curious..full of what ifs..

After writing the letter, he left the window..not completely, he kept hanging on to it which was a tad painful since it was moving so fast..but he would take the small pain if it meant that he could give her this slight comfort of being alone..one small comfort for all what she'd been through..

He waited for hours for her to give him a sign of her acceptance to listen to him...and his hopes weren't very high since she had absolutely no reason to do so...

His heartbreak was only surpassed by his guilt and sense of failure...he was technically only about a year old when he met her..he didn't have any purpose..

So when he lived that other life through her...knew other feelings and experiences...and formed that unusual friendship with her...he found a purpose..

A mission he assigned himself to...a mission that was to protect his friend...sure, the whole team were his friends..but not like Hail..

That brief yet long-lived moment when his eyes met hers...when that unusual connection was made...when he lived a life through her..longer than the one he lived himself..

He was introduced to a new kind of friendship...

And now..he failed his mission..his friend

And to have her hate him as a bonus..

With no way to lessen his remorse..he waited for something he had no hope in getting..

...

It was the next day when "V..vision?" Hail's voice echoed through the dimension..

He was surprised and genuinely grateful...somewhere deep, she must have known something was wrong...she may have had that faith in him after all..

Vision immediately entered the window, and gave a relieved breath as the pressure and pain were removed..save for the slight burning his cuts gave as they started to heal..

"Yes" he said as he appeared in the room

"What...what happened to you?" She asked hesitantly from her place in the corner...this was truly heartbreaking for him..for whatever reason, she asked about the cuts in his skin..after everything, she was still able to show concern towards him...maybe with the time he gave her, she cleared her head and felt that something was wrong..

"I was on the edge of this reality...at the window, and the quick movement of it grazed my skin" he explained

"Wha- never mind..why were you there" she sounded suspicious..tone stronger and more confident

"So you can feel safe"

Her expression changed into that of mystification "why would that concern you?" She said accusingly

"As I said, whatever you think I did..it wasn't me, Hail...you know I can never do anything like that!" He couldn't help but say that...he didn't blame her for believing...but he also expected her to give him more credit than this!

She pinched the bridge of her nose..then wiped her face and looked up after taking a deep inhale "ok..say..I believe you...how can I be sure?" She said in a challenging yet curious manner

"Alright...I want you to work with me...can you feel the power of the mind stone?"

She raised an eyebrow then nodded

"Now...I know how unpleasant for you this is..and believe me it is for me as well...but I need you to try and remember weather my clone, from that...accident, had the same power...if you could feel the same coming from him"

"What you mean 'him'?!...it was you!...this is bull crap!" She said, her voice up

"it wasn't!" He said in a slightly elevated tone..causing her to flinch...he lowered his head...he just couldn't imagine himself doing such a terrible act..to anyone, let alone her..he looked back at her with sorrowful eyes "I'm sorry..I'm...Hail please, just try"

"Ok" she said in a scared whisper, he really shouldn't have raised his voice..but he just couldn't keep calm with her accusing him of such actions..."there was that feeling of warmth, yes" she said after a while

"No..not yours...from him..just concentrate...there must have been a power coming from you as always, but not him..try to concentrate"

"No..I don't think there was" she said after another while...he felt immense relief, and couldn't help the tiny, barely noticeable lopsided smile from appearing on his face despite the circumstances

"You know what this means!"

" ..I don't think I do" she said hesitantly

"Hail...the mind stone is an infinity stone...there can only be one of it..no matter what reality you're in..the mind stone can not be replicated...and if you couldn't feel it's power coming from that person..it means that it wasn't real...it was an alternate reality in which the mind stone was a mere stone"

"S..so what happened wasn't real?"

"It wasn't me..but...it was, in a different reality" he said an low sad tone..lacking his previous enthusiasm

"Oh" she said tightening her arms around her body and looking down..after a couple of minutes in silence she said "so what now?"

"We need to get out of here"

"I can't...I'm stuck"

"What?"

"I tried to leave before but I couldn't...I'm stuck"

"Did you try the window?"

"I tried everything"

"No..I mean.." he said then stepped towards her "come" he told her..but she backed away when he kept proceeding causing him to stop "I'm..sorry, I didn't me to scare you"

She nodded and followed him, keeping her distance...he opened the door to the living room and pointed at the window..it wasn't a 'window' it was more of a portal

"This" he said

"What?" She looked at him as if he was crazy

"The window"

"There's..nothing here"

"You can't see it?"

"No" she said suspiciously

He went through the window but kept hanging like before..to show her

"Where'd you go?" She asked when he came back

"Through it"

...

They sat for hours..thinking of a way out for her.."ok...you said you don't know an 'Abby' right?" He asked

She nodded

"So you don't remember anything outside of this reality?"

"I guess"

"You're not here...I don't know how to explain this.." he sighed "you are asleep..back home, and what we are in now must be...I don't know...some other dimension"

"What?"

"You were asleep for hours before you started mumbling as when you have a nightmare...I attempted to wake you up but you wouldn't...and that's when you started emitting power and somehow I was able to enter.." he looked down then back at her "since when were you able to move between dimensions" he said jokingly

"I know right?" She said with a nervous huff of laughter

...

"You know...there are some things that are wrong...I just didn't pay attention" she said after several minutes of silence

"As?"

"As in...I haven't eaten anything in a week and I don't even feel hungry...since I didn't sleep I should look like a zombie..but I look the same..and you mentioned the mind stone thingy.."

"You haven't slept?"

"Nope"

He looked like he was thinking of something "perhaps...perhaps that's the reason you don't remember...if you...if you go to sleep, you have access to your subconscious...where you have the memory of the past events in the different realities..."

"Y'think?"

"Yes"

"Alright..I'll give it a shot" she said looking at him pointedly

It took hime a second to get it "I'll be..outside"

...

More waiting before he heard distressed sounds from inside...he immediately entered to be met by Hail..laying on the bed..twisting, her expression that of pain..grief..everything..

Her back would rise than slump back on the mattress, and she would let out grunts of distress..

He called to her and tried to wake her up but she stayed the same..

The moment she lost consciousness...a wave...flood of memories drowned her...every reality...every torture she's been through..it all came back to her, and she regretted it..

Her losing the memory of that hell was a way for her mind to prevent itself any further harm...it was unable to process all of that together, and so every memory of that place and what was connected to it...was stashed away..until now

All hell broke loose...everything she tried to run from slammed into her face..all at once, all so painfully..

She lost sense of what was her reality..as they all became too much for her...

...

It took her to re-live most of those hellish memories to be able to determine what was real from not...her head was a mess..

But she finally found the one that sounded the most similar to what Vision told her...the one that felt right...and as a confirmation, she could feel the mind stone through it..

She hung on to that reality...as everything else was pulled back...just like when the trip to lala land was over..

And just like when she and and Vision lived each other's lives...all what she lived was still there...and she could still remember it...only not as vivid as before, not as effective..

Like in..she knew who Abby was...and what happened to her...she did feel sad, but not grieved..

All those became to her like what Vision's life became after she lived it...she was aware of everything in it, yet it didn't feel like hers..it was only a memory..but an effective and very painful one..

..

As everything went away...a wave of gold/tan passed over her and all those 'windows' passed by..until there was nothing...and then, she was awake and in her bed..Vision on the ground..

Fear rose inside her...she was afraid that this was her lost somewhere like before...so the first thing she did was make sure that Vision was himself...and the power she got from the mind stone confirmed it..

"Vision" she called from her spot..afraid to make a move

He stood up and grunted...her eyes went wide at the pool of blood underneath him "oh my god!" She said gaping

"It's..its nothing" he said, his face indicating otherwise

She noticed the gash in his left arm and the multiple bloody tears in his hoodie...and couldn't help but move towards him to help..only her knees buckled the moment she stood up..

He caught her immediately..then hissed as the movement hurt his healing wounds..she flinched and pushed herself to the bed where she backed away..it took her a moment to realize what she's done "I'm..I'm sorry, I didn't...I know it's not your fault now..but I can't help it" she explained after a minute of awkward silence...it was just reflexive..she didn't mean it now that she knew what really happened

"I..I understand..." he said quietly "I'll go change my clothes" added in a hurt tone after several seconds of silence, before leaving through the door

..

She looked through the window at the nature as she was lost into her thoughts...she still wasn't quite well..still had the scars of those experiences..

She knew now that all the alternate realities she'd been through..didn't affect her physically...it was all mental..and that 'accident' didn't really happen...but she still went all those awful struggles nonetheless

(A/N)

Hey guys...I am so sorry for the delay..I know I've been saying that a lot lately...but I've been going through some changes in my life...in addition to the fact that last week was a special occasion in my religion so I mostly couldn't write...I hope that this chapter makes up for it

...

I really had a hard time with whether to write what happened to Hail by the hands of the fake Vision...I didn't want to go this extreme, but in order for the 'silhouette' to completely break her...he had to completely break her..please let me know what you think about that because I was really hesitant to write it

And we can't have it all sunshine and rainbows..I mean Vision and Hail can't be fairytale perfect...there must be some problems

...

Now for the serious stuff

Rape is a horrible act...it's a very terrible problem, a very hideous crime that many women and young teenagers were and being victims of..

All of you already know that but the reason I'm saying this is because recently..I've seen a social experiment on YouTube where they fake a rape and see if the public will interfere...and it broke my heart that only a few people helped..

So I hope that you know how horrible this crime is and if you were an a position where you're able to help..please do what you can

...

Now guys...I hope you liked this chapter..if you did, then vote and comment because I love nothing more than to hear what you think

The next chapter will hopefully be out soon..

Love you, peace out ? ﾟﾏﾻ


End file.
